Daisuki! Daisuki!
by dhiya chan
Summary: Semua orang tahu Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Dilatarbelakangi dendam masa lalu saat dibangku SMP, benci yang menaungi Uchiha Sasuke kembali berkobar. Membuatnya terlibat dalam permainan hingga salah satu diantara mereka harus kalah! Spesial buat Ukky-Chan dan Ultah Naru (mungkin). Happy reading


Memasuki tahun ajaran baru semester awal sebuah universitas ternama di Tokyo, calon mahasiswa baru nampak sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk belajar pada jam pertama. Perpustakaan, halaman utama tepat berada tengah-tengah universitas, taman, aula gedung, tempat-tempat seluruh penjuru kawasan universitas dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru yang ingin mengenal tata letak serta ruangan-ruangan di universitas tempat mereka menuntut ilmu selama beberapa tahun kedepan. Dari semua tempat yang ada, kantin adalah salah satu tempat kedua yang paling banyak dikunjungi setelah perpustakaan. Menilik dari keramaian kantin sebagian mahasiswa dan mahasiswi terlihat menikmati waktu santai dengan bersenda gurau bersama teman-teman sewaktu SMA selama 30 menit sampai akhirnya memulai perkenalan dengan dosen pengajar. Dari sekumpulan muda-mudi duduk dibangku kantin berkapasitas besar di universitas tersebut, seorang pemuda bersurai raven terlihat menikmati satu botol teh sembari membaca buku bersampul tebal dengan seksama. Terkesan tak terpengaruh oleh keramaian yang tercipta dari orang-orang disekitaran kantin, pemuda tersebut menyematkan sebelah headset berwarna putih ke telinga kiri, memilah list lagu dari player musik kemudian menekan tombol play.

Menganggukan kepala sejenak menikmati alunan musik, mata obsidan si laki-laki yang fokus menatap isi buku mengerutkan alis menyadari seseorang duduk tepat disebelah bangku panjang yang ia duduki.

"Hei, Sas!" Menepuk pundak si lelaki meminta perhatian, sosok pemuda bersurai ungu keperakan menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai bentuk keramah-tamahan.

Dengus.

Bukannya menjawab salam dari laki-laki itu, lelaki berkulit albaster semakin terhayut pada sederet huruf yang tercetak pada lembaran buku. Menganggap keberadaan laki-laki bergigi runcing itu seakan tidak ada atau mungkin memang ia tak pernah menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai seseorang yang ia kenali. Jengah... Merupakan gambaran yang tepat untuk raut wajah laki-laki bersurai ungu keperakan tersebut, mata soft violetnya menatap si lelaki kesal dengan dagu tertekuk dalam. Namun ekspresi itu tak berlangsung lama sebab senyuman lebar kini terlukis indah diwajahnya, pertanda dia telah memikirkan sebuah rencana _briliant_ yang pasti akan membuat si raven tak lagi menganggap keberadaannya seperti debu diatas mangkuk tak terpakai. Bagaikan seorang penyihir yang mempunyai rencana jahat untuk menghancurkan hidup putri salju, ekspresi wajah si laki-laki yang terkesan aneh seperti menahan kentut berhari-hari perlahan-lahan mendekati si raven kemudian menarik headset melekat ditelinga dengan satu kali tarikan cepat...

"SASUKE!" Laki-laki itu pun berteriak kencang tepat ditelinga si raven yang kini terperanjat kaget, hampir menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca keatas lantai.

"Suigetsu!" Melotot garang kearah lelaki bersurai ungu keperakan, reflek si raven pun melayangkan buku bersampul tebal yang ia genggam pada tangan kiri, memukul telak kepala sang sahabat hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat mengerikan ketika sampul buku tersebut mengenai kepala laki-laki bergigi runcing itu.

'BUAGH!'

"ADUH!" Mengusap sayang kepala yang terkena hantaman buku setebal tujuh ratus halaman tersebut, Suigetsu meratapi rasa sakit seorang diri seraya meleguh kesakitan. Tak banyak yang Suigetsu ungkapkan saat ini selain menerka-nerka akankah ia mengalami gegar otak jika dipukul segini kuat oleh Sasuke?

Mungkin saja.

"Kau keterlaluan! Jangan memukul kepala, Sasuke!"

Tak terlalu menghiraukan protes dilayangkan sang sahabat, Sasuke membuka kembali lembar demi lembar halaman buku mencari bagian yang ia baca. Mendapati sikap acuh Sasuke, Suigetsu menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku pergi bersama-sama Shikamaru dan Ino tadi."

Berhasil menemukan halaman yang ia baca sebelumnya, Sasuke pun kembali meletakan headset ditelinga kiri. "Pergi saja sana." Usir Sasuke terang-terangan.

Suigetsu mendelik kesal. Tak percaya walau sudah menduduki bangku kuliah, Sasuke tak pernah berubah. Dingin, ketus, dan juga tukang pukul nomor satu sejagad. Main pukul anak orang secara sembarangan tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Suigetsu akui, bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang menjadi tukang pukul sejagad dan selalu menjadikan Suigetsu target luapan kekesalan, si cantik yang tingkahnya menyerupai nenek lampir di kubu kelompok mereka juga (selalu) membully Suigetsu, membuat Suigestu sedikit nelangsa memikirkan keberadaannya ditengah orang-orang tak manusiawi sebagai objek bulan-bulanan pelampiasan kekesalan hati atau lebih dikenal dalam kamus pribahasa yang dikarang sendiri oleh Suigetsu adalah KDRP, _'Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Pertemanan'_.

"Hahh~, aku merindukan Shikamaru~"

Helaan nafas lelah sekaligus curahatan hati Suigetsu yang kini menangkupkan kedua tangan menompang dagu sembari menerawang sekelompok mahasiswa duduk didepan mereka dalam lamunan, berhasil mengalihkan fokus Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku. "Kalau begitu cepat cari _pujaan hati_mu." Kekeh Sasuke menyeringai geli.

Suigetsu menyorot tajam Sasuke lewat sudut mata. Begitulah tingkah teman-temannya, sesudah membully Suigetsu, mereka pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Bahkan sering kali ejekan tersebut tak berkesudahan, alias sering berlanjut sampai besok dan besoknya lagi. Terkadang Suigetsu berpikir, apakah ia salah memilih teman? Kenapa tingkah teman-temannya tidak manusiawi semua?

Suigetsu merenggut dalam. Meski tingkah teman-temannya begitu menyebalkan, mereka selalu ada disisi Suigetsu dalam kondisi apapun. Ibarat kata senang susah, suka duka mereka ditanggung bersama-sama. Walau lebih banyak hal baik yang dilakukan teman-temannya, tetap saja Suigetsu merasa ada yang _salah_ dengan teman-temannya ini.

"Hei~" Suara seorang gadis mengenakan celana jeans ketat berwarna biru dongker dengan atasan kaos putih bertuliskan 'Liberty!', mendudukan diri dihadapan Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Satu orang dari grup mereka telah datang, dan bagi Suigetsu kedatangan wanita ini sama saja membawa hawa api neraka, menambah _siksaan_nya pada sesi kedua selain si raja api neraka yaitu Uchiha Sasuke tentunya. Melepaskan topi melekat dikepala, gadis itu pun merapikan anak poni yang terlihat berantakan dengan jemari kedua tangan. "Sudah lama kalian berdua datang?"

Suigetsu mengendikan bahu, "Aku baru saja datang. Kalau _dia.._." Pemuda memiliki warna mata soft violet terkesan tak takut akan _hukuman_ Sasuke saat menunjuk pemuda raven itu jijik, seperti menunjuk sesuatu benda yang _biasa_ berada diatas rumput. "...aku tidak tahu."

Gadis berambut pirang itu menangguk singkat, telah menerka jika Suigetsu baru datang maka bisa dipastikan Sasuke sudah datang terlebih dahulu sekitar dua puluh menit silam. Diantara mereka berempat, Sasuke lah yang selalu menduduki posisi pertama datang paling awal bila mereka berjanji temu. Untuk selanjutnya disusul dengan Suigetsu menduduki posisi kedua, dan selalu sama. Kisaran waktu antara orang pertama dan orang kedua dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima menit dari waktu kedatangan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Lima menit setelahnya gadis bersurai pirang panjang ini pasti akan muncul, diiringi kata maaf kepada Sasuke karena tak enak hati pada si raven yang menunggu paling lama.

"Setidaknya kau lebih baik daripada _orang_ itu." Angguk Sasuke memaklumi, tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan mata dari buku yang ia baca.

Baik Ino maupun Suigetsu memahami benar maksud Sasuke, tanpa perlu ditanyakan lagi mereka tahu, yang menduduki posisi keempat dan selalu datang terlambat sampai dua atau tiga jam bahkan sering mendadak memutuskan perjanjian mereka secara sepihak, orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah...

"Hoamm~"

Nara Shikamaru.

Ino dan Suigetsu mengerjapkan kedua mata memandang takjub seorang laki-laki sedang menguap lebar mendudukan diri disebelah ino tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Menggaruk surai hitam yang dikuncir nanas dengan perlahan, mata obsidan sebesar biji kuaci itu menatap datar teman-temannya tanpa ada gurat perasaan bersalah. "Pagi."

Sasuke dan Ino mendengus, dengan Suigetsu melotot garang. "Apalagi alasanmu sekarang? Menonton bola sampai subuh? Atau berjaga keliling rumah mencari pencuri celana dalam nenekmu?" Bukan tanpa alasan Suigetsu membeberkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol pada Shikamaru. Jika ia datang terlambat, Shikamaru tak pernah mengucap permintaan maaf, malah ia mengemukakan alasan keterlambatannya dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal dari A sampai Z. Dan pertanyaan Suigetsu tadi adalah segelintir alasan konyol yang selalu Shikamaru gunakan kala dia datang terlambat.

Menegakkan punggung hingga berpostur tegap, laki-laki mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam itu merogoh saku celana hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Aku baru tidur jam lima subuh tadi. Temari mengajak ku ke goukon."

Ino terperangah. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Goukon? Temari yang notebene pacar Shikamaru meminta laki-laki itu menemaninya ke goukon?

"Kalian sudah putus?" Langsung saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Ino. Memang sangat frontal dan terkesan mencampuri urusan pribadi orang, tapi bagi seorang yang memiliki pribadi acuh seperti Shikamaru. Ino tak terlalu sungkan, toh mereka bersahabat baik. Saling berbagai cerita suka dan duka, baik dan buruk tanpa perlu merasa malu satu sama lain.

"Dia hanya minta ditemani, mempertemukan teman-teman satu kuliahannya dengan member klub basket SMA kita dulu." Dan kotak rokok pun terlihat ditangan Shikamaru setelah merogoh saku celana. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu membuka kotak rokok dan mengamit satu batang rokok lalu ia diselipkan ke belahan bibir. "Karena merasa tak nyaman mempertemukan teman-temannya seorang diri tanpa pasangan, jadi aku menemaninya."

Ino mengangguk singkat dengan Sasuke kembali pada kegiatan awal yaitu membaca buku, sedangkan Suigetsu? Pemuda itu menatap Shikamaru penuh minat. Membuat laki-laki yang hendak menyalakan korek api mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Ada apa?"

Melihat senyum tipis tersungging dibibir sembari menyelipkan rokok pada celah tangan -melepaskannya dari bibir- kala berbicara dengan Suigetsu, Suigetsu tak mengungkapkan satu patah kata pun sebagai jawaban. Ia lebih memilih menompang dagu menatap rokok ditangan Shikamaru. Jika Sasuke dan Ino sering membully Suigetsu lantaran pemuda itu paling bodoh diantara mereka bertiga, maka Shikamaru adalah pengecualian sebab laki-laki itu selalu bersikap baik kepada Suigetsu. Bahkan kelewat baik. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan bagi pemuda berkulit kuning gading itu untuk lebih memilih bersama dengan Shikamaru ketimbang Sasuke ataupun Ino dalam satu kesempatan janji temu. Menyadari arah pandang Suigetsu, Ino pun turut menatap Shikamaru seraya menunjuk rokok ditangannya. "Kita masih mahasiswa baru, juga berada ditempat umum kawasan universitas. Jangan cari gara-gara, kami tidak mau kau terlibat masalah karena senior-senior disini menganggap kau junior yang sok."

Shikamaru berdecak, kembali menyelipkan rokok dibelahan bibir. "Setahuku universitas ini tak melarang mahasiswanya untuk merokok. Lagipula universitas ini bukan milik mereka. Sama seperti mereka, mereka _bayar_, aku juga _bayar_. Hanya karena mereka senior bukan berarti universitas ini milik mereka." Menyalakan korek api gas membakar pangkal rokok, asap mengepul pun menguar setelah Shikamaru menghisap penuh rokok tersebut. "Kalau mereka merasa ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan _menyelesaikannya_."

Ino menggelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir. "Kita bukan lagi anak-anak, bersikaplah dewasa. Jangan cari masalah lagi."

Suigetsu menegakan kepala. Masih menatap rokok yang kini dihisap Shikamaru nikmat. "Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru. Mereka tidak bisa melarang, mereka membayar, kita juga membayar, kita mempunyai hak yang sama dengan mereka sekali pun mereka itu senior." Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, Shikamaru terkekeh geli seraya menghisap lagi rokok ditangan. "Kalau begitu aku minta satu batang."

Shikamaru meraih kotak rokok diatas meja, memasukan kotak rokok tersebut kedalam saku celana sebelum Suigetsu berhasil mengambilnya. "Tidak boleh."

Suigetsu mendesah panjang, tak terima. "Kenapa?!"

"Karena kau terlalu bodoh." Sambung Sasuke cepat, membalikan lembaran halaman yang baru. Walau asyik menekur buku yang ia baca dengan headset melekat ditelinga seakan tak peduli lagi akan dunia tempat ia berpijak, Sasuke masih bisa menangkap percakapan yang dilakukan ketiga teman karibnya.

"APA!" Bagaikan bara yang tersulut kobaran api, Suigestu mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. Mengobarkan tatapan penuh dendam kearah sahabatnya yang berwajah datar bak tembok china.

"Maksud Sasuke..." Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokok dengan kasar. "Terlalu dini untukmu mengenal barang-barang seperti ini, kau itu terlalu baik." Menumpu siku tangan pada meja, Shikamaru melepaskan lagi rokok yang ia selipkan dibibir setelah menghisapnya. Menatap Suigetsu dengan kilat pancaran sorot mata yang terkesan khusus. Ino pun sampai cekikikan mendapat hiburan tersendiri dari servise Shikamaru. Walaupun begitu, hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Suigestu. Memang pada dasarnya pemuda ini tidak peka, menilai kebaikan Shikamaru karena telah mengganggap Shikamaru sudah baik sejak ia lahir. "Dan rokok itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, sekali coba kau tidak akan berhenti. Sama sepertiku."

Suigetsu mengerutkan alis. Tak mempercayai ucapan Shikamaru yang terkesan seperti omong kosong. "Kalau ingin berhenti, berhenti sekarang juga bisa kan?"

Ino dan Sasuke menggeleng pelan, tidak salah bila mereka menjadikan Suigetsu objek pembully'an. Pemuda ini terlalu polos, atau mungkin kebodohannya sudah menyamai anak TK. Berbeda dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke serta Ino, Shikamaru terlihat sabar. Bahkan laki-laki itu mendengus geli, mengetuk abu rokok secara sembarangan diatas meja. Tak peduli bila ia aksinya itu malah mengotori meja kantin. "Jika bisa aku ingin sekali berhenti sekarang, tetapi berhenti merokok itu tak semudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan. Butuh waktu yang panjang serta kerja keras agar bisa berhenti total sebab aku sudah kecanduan rokok."

Suigetsu menangguk dalam diam namun dalam hati ia berjanji pulang kuliah nanti akan mampir ke convince store dekat rumahnya membeli sekotak rokok, tak mengindahkan larangan Shikamaru pemuda itu lebih memilih menuntaskan rasa penasarannya akan barang yang selalu dihisap oleh Shikamaru. Seenak itukah rokok sampai Shikamaru kecanduan? Apa disetiap helai tembakau pada satu batang rokok mengandung berbagai macam perisa makanan? Seperti coklat, stoberi, atau mungkin rasa cheese cake yang selalu ibunya buat setiap minggunya.

"Jangan coba-coba membeli diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Jika hari ini kepala mu terkena buku setebal tujuh ratus halaman milikku, maka besok aku berani jamin kepala mu akan terkena pengering rambut Ino."

Dan bagi Suigetsu tak ada alasan untuk ia berhenti mengutuk Sasuke dalam sumpah serapah karena selalu bisa membaca pikirannya dalam situasi apapun. Suigetsu sedikit heran, apakah didalam keluarga Sasuke mengalir darah seorang paranormal yang melagenda karena kemasyhurannya dalam membaca pikiran orang lain dengan sangat tepat? Entahlah, yang jelas Suigetsu tak mampu memungkiri jika ia sangat-sangat kesal dengan Sasuke.

Melirikan mata kembali menghadap kearah depan melanjutkan kegiatan menerawang para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dalam lamunan, Suigetsu yang sedang fokus menatap ke depan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi menyadari sekumpulan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berjarak tujuh meter dari tempat ia berada dimana terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi panjang nampak gaduh. Para senior sepertinya sedang berpesta pora seperti menyambut sesuatu yang luar biasa, terlihat jelas dari riuh sorak-sorai dilantunkan oleh mereka hingga hampir seluruh kawasan kantin, suara mereka lah yang paling mendominasi.

"Siapa mereka?" Memandang dengan pandangan menilai bak gadis ABG yang tak suka dengan tingkah seniornya seperti dalam cerita drama percintaan klasik, Suigestu mengarahkan dagu kedepan. Meminta Shikamaru dan Ino melihat keadaan tersebut.

Ino dan Shikamaru pun menolehkan kepala kearah kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang Suigetsu. Melihat sejenak keramaian yang tercipta dari sekumpulan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disalah satu meja kantin, Ino pun mengalihkan kembali pandangan mata menatap Suigetsu. "Anggota senat mahasiswa."

Turut melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukan oleh Ino, Shikamaru ikut berbalik arah seraya menghisap rokok. "Kau tahu mereka dari mana?"

Telunjuk tangan kanan Ino teracung, menunjuk salah seorang dari kumpulan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tersebut. "Kau lihat salah satu mahasiswa disana? Yang berambut pirang?" Satu anggukan samar terlihat kala laki-laki berkuncir nanas itu memicingkan pandangan mata menatap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang mengenakan jaket coklat. "Dia adalah ketua senat mahasiswa, jurusan ilmu hukum ketatanegaraan, senior semester empat yaitu Namikaze Naruto."

'BUK!'

Buku yang berada ditangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh, menyita perhatian Suigetsu, Ino serta Shikamaru hingga mengalihkan pandangan mata secara serempak kearah Sasuke seorang. Dimana pemuda berparas tampan dengan mata obsidan setajam tatapan elang tak lagi menunjukan ekspresi datar saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang dengan kulit coklat madu nampak bersenda gurau bersama anggota teman-temannya. Kontan saja reaksi spontanitas Sasuke yang didukung raut wajah gusar menambah kebinggungan Suigestu, Ino serta Shikamaru, pasalnya sepanjang sembilan tahun mengenal Sasuke mereka tidak pernah melihat Sasuke segusar ini. Laki-laki itu nampak gelisah, tersirat jelas perasaan muak, seperti tak mengingikan sesuatu, juga luapan emosi dilatarbelakangi oleh rasa murka yang mendalam terlihat bersatu padu hingga menimbulkan raut wajah benci. Suatu ekspresi yang tak bisa Suigetsu, Ino dan juga Shikamaru terka sebelumnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketika melihat senior semester empat yang juga merangkap sebagai ketua senat mahasiswa tersebut.

Meraih buku miliknya yang terjatuh diatas lantai, Sasuke meraih tas sandang berwarna hitam diatas meja kemudian mengenakannya. Beranjak berdiri bergegas meninggalkan teman-temannya hendak keluar dari kawasan kantin. Tanpa berpamitan, atau pun mengucapkan satu patah kata mengiringi kepergiannya, Sasuke terus melaju, melangkahkan kedua kaki membaur bersama keramaian orang-orang yang berada disekitaran pintu keluar.

Mengeratkan kepalan sebelah tangan, Sasuke yang berjalan tak tentu arah bahkan secara sengaja menabrak beberapa mahasiswa baru yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Seraya melebarkan langkah kaki menyusuri koridor, Sasuke tak berhenti memikirkan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang ia lihat tiga puluh detik lalu, membuat pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi bayang-bayang wajah sang senior kembali mengenang masa lalu yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Sebuah kisah lampau yang mampu membuat kepala Sasuke terasa mendidih, tak bisa berpikir jernih menghilangkan bayang-bayang masa lalu walau hanya sedetik saja saat hatinya digerayangi perasaan marah.

Dia...

Namikaze Naruto.

Kembali hadir dalam hidupnya setelah tujuh tahun berlalu. Sasuke tak pernah mengira, sejauh apapun ia melangkah, kekota mana pun ia pergi, berapa lama waktu yang telah ia lalui, kenapa ia harus dipertemukan lagi oleh seorang dulu pernah ia anggap sebagai seorang teman.

Seorang teman yang begitu ia puja sewaktu dulu.

**.**

**Disc****lai****mer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Daisuki! Daisuki!**

**Warning: ****Yaoi, MaleXMale, Slash, full content Mature Adult**

**Cerita ini berdasarkan fiktif belaka, imajinasi gaje dari seorang fans setia pairing ini. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita dan tempat.**

**Spesial utk Ukky-Chan~**

**Dan mungkin Ultah Naru ==a**

**.**

Riuh sorak sorai anak-anak kecil berumur kisaran enam sampai dua belas tahun disebuah kawasan halaman sekolah dasar terlihat semarak, dipenuhi beragam aktivitas mulai dari bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, lompat tali, bermain kelereng, bola kaki, sampai permainan kagome-kagome yang biasa dimainkan sekelompok anak perempuan. Belum sempat menuntaskan permainan yang mereka lakoni, suara bel berkumandang seantero kawasan sekolah terdengar, reflek anak-anak mengenakan seragam olahraga dengan warna biru cerah disertai celana pendek sebatas lutut lekas meninggalkan permainan mereka dan berbaris dengan pola memajang dihalaman sekolah sesuai dengan kelas masing-masing. Setiap sabtu pagi sebelum memulai pelajaran, anak-anak akan melakukan senam jasmani bersama-sama. Menggunakan musik senam SKJ versi terbaru, anak-anak tersebut siap mengikuti intrukstur senam yaitu guru olahraga sekolah mereka yang berbaris paling depan.

Jika anak-anak yang berada disekitaran gedung sekolah, kantin, dan juga halaman belakang sekolah berbondong-bondong menuju kehalaman depan hendak melakukan senam SKJ. Maka lain halnya dengan seorang bocah setinggi seratus dua puluh senti yang berlari berlawanan arah dari arus murid-murid ingin menuju pintu keluar. Sudah pukul tujuh tiga puluh menit, sisa-sisa menunggu waktu senam pasca gemuruh kumandang suara bel tinggal dua puluh detik lagi. Bocah bersurai raven mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana berwarna biru sebatas lutus memacu kaki selebar mungkin dikoridor sepi, menuju ke sebuah kelas berjarak lima langkah saja dengan menggebu-gebu untuk meletakan tas kebangku. Menyadari kini hanya tinggal ia seorang yang masih berada didalam kelas sementara musik dimulainya senam SKJ sudah dimulai, bila ia sampai terlambat masuk kedalam barisan, lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Sudah terlambat bangun, bocah itu harus berlari sepanjang tiga kilometer dari kediamannnya menuju kesekolah tanpa ada yang mengantar. Begitu sampai disekolah, ia harus dihukum karena terlambat masuk dalam barisan senam ditengah rasa lapar dan juga haus karena tak sempat sarapan pagi, dari segelintir kesialan demi kesialan yang menimpa. Ia harus mengalami satu kesialan lagi akibat pakaian olahraga yang seharusnya ia kenakan, kotor akibat dipipisi anjing peliharaan kakaknya tadi pagi. Jika instruktur senam yang juga merangkap sebagai guru olahraga mengangkap basah dirinya tak mengenakan seragam olahraga, hukuman yang ia terima pasti menjadi dua kali lipat.

Terlambat masuk barisan senam bukanlah sebuah perkara yang harus dikhawatirkan bocah itu, toh paling hukumannya ia disuruh senam dihadapan murid-murid, sebatas mendampingi instruktur senam saja. Namun sebelum memulai senam, ia pasti akan diperkenalkan terlebih dahulu oleh guru olahraga sebagai contoh murid yang tak menaati peraturan sekolah dengan tidak mengenakan seragam olahraga yang seharusnya ia kenakan dihadapan ratusan murid dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 6. Selesai senam, hukuman yang ia terima akan berlanjut pada tahap kedua yaitu mencabuti halaman belakang sampai rumput liar habis disatu area atau bila tidak memungkinkan mencabuti rumput liar sampai habis, hukuman tersebut akan dialihkan menjadi satu setengah jam untuk memberi efek jera para siswa.

Bersiap melemparkan tas miliknya keatas meja guna meminimalisir waktu yang kian menipis, bocah berkulit albaster itu seketika berhenti total tepat diambang pintu kelas menyadari kelas yang seharusnya kosong kini dihuni oleh satu orang. Langsung saja semua ketakutannya akan hukuman dari guru olahraga menguap didetik itu juga saat mengetahui dengan jelas akan sosok yang kini duduk diatas meja deretan pertama baris kedua. Seorang bocah bertubuh lebih pendek darinya sedikit, memiliki kulit coklat madu terbakar sinar matahari dengan surai pirang yang menyala terang masuk kepengheliatan si raven kala memasuki kelas. Melangkah secara perlahan, si raven pun mendekat kearah bocah yang sedang menundukan kepala seperti meratapi sesuatu.

"Err... Selamat pagi." Bocah bersurai raven menyapa teman sekelasnya dengan ramah, memberikan senyum hangat saat bocah bermata biru sejernih samudera mendongkakkan wajah menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi." Balas bocah itu pun pelan, kembali menekur lantai marmer putih ruang kelasnya. Tak melihat lagi kearah si raven yang kini tersenyum sumringah hanya karena mendengar suara si bocah membalas salam darinya.

Seperti tersengat kejutan listrik berskala kecil hingga mampu menggetarkan hatinya yang terasa hangat secara tiba-tiba. Bocah memiliki mata berwarna hitam kelam bak angkasa malam merasa senang bukan kepalang. Benar-benar bahagia bocah pirang yang ia kagumi, dan menjadi populer dikalangan siswa-siswi disekolah karena ketampanan parasnya, kecerdikannya yang berhasil meraih rangking satu berturut-turut dari kelas satu SD sampai detik ini, dan juga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang mampu membuat anak-anak lain berbondong-bondong ingin menjadi temannya, mau membalas salam si raven. Walau bocah pirang ini memiliki sikap jelek yaitu sombong, tukang pamer, dan sedikit arogant karena hanya mau berteman dengan orang-orang populer dan juga pintar saja, semua sikap jelak bocah itu seakan tak berarti dimata si raven, malah semua sikap jelek si pirang seakan tergantikan oleh daya tarik yang sangat kuat dari bocah itu hingga membuat si raven semakin menyukainya, begitu memuja bahkan ingin sekali berteman dengan bocah itu dan menjadi bagian dari teman-teman si bocah yang selalu mengelilinginya setiap saat. Begitu mendengar balasan salam yang ia ucapkan, walau bernada acuh bahkan terkesan tak ingin membalas sapaan si raven, bocah berkulit albaster itu sudah merasa sangat bahagia karena salamnya dibalas orang paling populer dan juga orang ia puja.

Si raven yang sudah dibutakan oleh rasa kekagumannya berjalan dengan riang menuju kearah bocah itu. "Kenapa kau berada disini? Senam sudah dimulai sekarang."

Menggeleng pelan dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, kedua tangan si bocah terangkat. Menuju kearah matanya mencoba menahan lelehan air mata yang hendak tumpah. "Aku tidak mau keluar dari kelas, aku tidak ingin dihukum guru olahraga karena tidak memakai seragam."

Mulut si raven membulat lebar, disertai huruf O yang sangat panjang, baru menyadari bila bocah pirang itu tak mengenakan seragam olahraga. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih mengenakan celana olahraga, bocah itu malah tak mengenakan kedua-duanya. Cuma baju kaos berwarna kuning dengan gambar karakter tasmania devil, dipadu celana berbahan dasar diadora (sejenis bahan celana training) sebatas lutut. Tanpa ditebak pun pasti hukuman bocah pirang ini akan menjadi tiga kali lipat. Selesai mencabuti halaman biasanya disuruh membersihkan toilet atau lantai gedung basket sebagai hukuman tambahan.

"Memangnya seragam mu kenapa?" Tidak bermaksud kepo, tapi bocah bermata obsidan itu tidak ingin kehilangan topik pembicaaran dengan seseorang yang sejak dulu ingin ia ajak bicara.

"Bajuku kotor, ibu tidak memperbolehkan aku memakainya. Dia bilang seragam itu baru dicuci tadi pagi, masih basah. Nanti aku bisa masuk angin kalau memakai seragam basah." Mata berwarna biru cerah laksana lautan ditengah samudra menampakan kaca-kaca bening yang hendak tumpah. Tak kuasa mengingat nasip seragam olahraga yang menuai kekecewaan tak berujung bagi si pirang.

Bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu merenggut masam, mendapati raut sedih terpeta diwajah teman sekelasnya itu. Mau tak mau keceriaan si raven karena berhasil mengobrol dengan seseorang yang ia kagumi sirna perlahan-palah, terbelanggu oleh kehangatan hatinya yang tiba-tiba meredup, tak suka melihat bocah pirang yang selalu ceria dan semangat itu bersedih hati lantaran tak mengenakan seragam olahraga. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku juga tidak mengenakan seragam." Tunjuk bocah itu pada bajunya. "Jika kau takut dihukum guru olahraga, sebaiknya kita disini saja. Tidak usah mengikuti senam SKJ."

Bocah pirang itu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku takut nanti ketahuan guru lain."

Tangan kanan si raven terangkat, kemudian menggoyangkannya pelan. Menampik ketakutan bocah itu. "Tidak perlu khawatir, guru-guru jarang mengontrol kelas ketika senam sedang berlangsung. Aku bisa menjamin hal itu sebab aku tak pernah ketahuan mereka saat beberapa kali bolos senam."

Melepaskan kedua tangan menutupi kelopak mata yang terpejam akibat meratapi ketidak-beruntungannya, si pirang pun mengadahkan wajah menatap bocah lelaki dihadapannya. "Kau mau menemaniku disini?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari si pirang, bagaikan mendapat undian berhadiah si raven pun mengganguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Aku akan menemanimu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi!" Senyum lebar terpantri diwajah si raven, mengusap hidungnya dengan ibu jari kemudian berdecak pinggang layaknya super hero.

Menghapus jejak sisa air mata yang mengalir dipipi, bocah pirang itu pun turut tersenyum lebar. Duduk diatas meja deretan terdepan, bocah pirang itu pun menggoyangkan kakinya dengan gerakan konstan, pertanda ia merasa senang si raven mau menemaninya. "Terima kasih Sasuke, sudah mau meluangkan waktu menemani dan menghiburku."

Sasuke, bocah kelas lima SD itu tercenung ditempat disertai senyuman yang makin melebar mendengar suara indah si pirang. Seperti mendengar sayup-sayup nyanyian malaikat disurga, Sasuke yang masih menatap Naruto menggerakan tangan kanan. Menggapai-gapai permukaan meja tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari wajah si pirang. "Sama-sama Naruto." Meloncat sedikit sembari menghempaskan pantat pada permukaan meja baris ketiga, posisi Sasuke kini berada tepat dihadapan Naruto. "PR matematikamu apa sudah selesai?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala dengan cepat. "Tentu saja sudah selesai. Kalau kau sendiri?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat dari Sasuke membawa kedua bocah itu terlarut dalam obrolan panjang. Membicarakan hal-hal kecil mulai dari pekerjaan rumah, pelajaran, permainan apa saja yang pernah mereka mainkan sampai bertukar cerita mengenai pengalaman pribadi masing-masing, jumlah saudara mereka, dimana kakak-kakak mereka bersekolah hingga topik pembicaraan mereka yang tak penting sekali pun mereka kupas. Seakan tak ada habis-habisnya untuk dibahas, satu obrolan singkat merembet kesegala arah. Membuat Sasuke senang bukan kepalang bisa mengetahui sosok seorang Naruto lebih banyak lagi.

Naruto memang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Dan Sasuke akui teman sekelasnya ini sangat memikat. Cara bicaranya, wajah tampannya, kepintarannya, semua yang ada pada Naruto begitu menyilaukan. Tak mampu membuat Sasuke berpaling walau hanya sejenak saja. Naruto begitu spesial... Sangat-sangat spesial... Ia bagaikan magnet yang menghisap orang-orang. Membutakan, namun juga menghangatkan secara bersamaan.

Bila ditanya kenapa semua teman-teman sekelas begitu mengagumi Naruto, mungkin inilah jawabannya. Tidak terlalu kongkrit memang, pasalnya Sasuke sendiri bingung, tak dapat berkata-kata menjabarkan semua yang ada diri Naruto. Ahh bukan! Ia bukannya tak bisa menjabarkan keistimewaan Naruto. Naruto terlalu istimewa... Sangat-sangat istimewa. Banyak kelebihan didiri bocah itu sampai-sampai Sasuke sendiri yakin tiada kata yang _pantas_ untuk mengumpamakan semua kelebihan Naruto. Keistimewaan Naruto tak ternilai dalam sebuah kata sanjungan para pujangga ataupun terjemahkan dari gestur seorang yang penuh adidaya, seperti menyelam kedalam dasar samudera, kau hanya bisa merasakan sendiri semua kejutan-kejutan itu.

Terlarut dalam obrolan panjang membahas segala macam hal yang menjadi topik pembicaraan, baik Naruto dan Sasuke tak menyadari jika prosesi senam telah selesai dua menit lalu dan kini para siswa-siswa berduyun-duyun menuju kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga untuk kelas 5-C, satu persatu siswa masuk kedalam kelas. Berjalan menuju meja milik mereka sembari menyapa Naruto, kontan saja mendengar teman-teman kelas mereka memanggil namanya, Naruto yang sedang asyik bercengkrama bersama Sasuke sesekali berhenti, menyapa balik teman-temannya. Bahkan saat teman-teman yang lain turut menyapa Naruto, bocah itu tak lagi seintens beberapa menit lalu bercerita dengan Sasuke. Lebih sering mengabaikan karena menjawab sapaan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman-teman mereka daripada meneruskan ceritanya pada Sasuke. Meski begitu, Sasuke tak patah arang. Ia terus gigih berusaha mendapat perhatian Naruto dengan menanyakan lebih banyak pertanyaan atau menangguk antusias sebagai respon walau kenyataannya Naruto tak lagi berminat melanjutkan cerita, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto ingin menyudahi pembicaraanya dengan Sasuke.

"Ahh itu Naruto!" Seorang bocah gemuk bersurai coklat caramel menunjuk Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas meja.

Bocah lain memiliki kulit putih susu, rambut panjang dikuncir ujungnya berwarna hitam kecoklatan mengikuti arah telunjuk si gendut. "Naruto!" Raut kaget sekaligus perasaan lega nampak diwajah si bocah, dengan segera bocah itu pun lekas melangkah menuju Naruto. "Kau kemana saja? Kami mencarimu."

Naruto lekas beranjak dari posisinya yang duduk diatas meja. Berjalan kearah teman-temannya meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata sebagai basa-basi memberitahu bocah raven itu bila ia pamit undur. "Aku tadi dikelas, karena tidak mengenakan seragam olahraga jadi aku tidak ikut senam."

"Ohh pantas saja kami tidak melihatmu tadi. Kami kira kau tidak sekolah, ternyata didalam dikelas." Sayup-sayup suara bocah gemuk itu terdengar, masuk kedalam indra pendengaran.

Sasuke tercenung ditempat, melihat Naruto berlalu meninggalkan ia dengan mudah seperti tak menganggap keberadaan Sasuke. Jangankan mengucapkan terima kasih, pamit undur diri dari Sasuke pun tidak Naruto lakukan. Bagai seonggok batu, tubuh Sasuke terlihat tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Malah Naruto mengalihkan wajah dengan cepat, menganggap Sasuke seperti objek kasat mata yang tak patut dihiraukan, ditegur, bahkan tak layak diingat namanya. Begitulah tingkah Naruto bila berada bersama teman-temannya, ia menjadi pribadi yang sombong, tak mengenal siapapun karena teman-temannya adalah orang-orang pintar dan juga kaya dikelas mereka.

Beberapa menit lalu Sasuke ingat dengan jelas, ia lah yang menghibur Naruto. Membuat bocah itu tertawa lepas mendengar lelucon demi lelucon yang ia lontarkan, semua itu Sasuke lakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Demi Naruto, ia yang tak ingin Naruto bersedih karena tidak bisa mengikuti senam dan juga takut dihukum guru olahraga karena kedapatan tak mengenakan seragam yang seharusnya, melakukan upaya apapun agar Naruto dapat kembali ceria. Melihat kenyataan kedatangan teman-teman Naruto, bocah pirang itu dengan mudahnya melupakan kebaikan Sasuke didetik itu juga. Tertawa dengan riang dihadapan sekelompok teman-temannya seolah-olah ia kembali riang karena keberadaan mereka, bukan karena usaha Sasuke yang begitu peduli terhadap Naruto.

.

.

.

'BRAK!'

Sasuke menghempas kepalan tangan keatas meja, menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring dari permukaan meja kayu tersebut. Pukulan kuat yang ia arahkan dalam satu kali hantaman tersebut berhasil membuat setumpuk buku-buku tebal tak jauh dari hadapannya terbanting, tumbang hingga berceceran diatas meja, menimbulkan bunyi lain yang semakin gaduh dibandingkan pukulan tangannya pada permukaan meja. Keributan dibuat oleh Sasuke menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya, menatap dalam pandangan menusuk memberitahukan secara terang-terangan bila mereka sangat terganggu sekali atas aksi pemuda itu. Mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangan pada helaian rambut, Sasuke yang tak menyadari semua mata terfokus kearahnya terperanjat kaget mendengar suara desisan seorang penjaga disertai telunjuk tangan kanan menempel didepan bibir. "Ini perpustakaan, jangan berisik."

Diucapkan secara tenang, namun Sasuke bisa menangkap jelas aura mematikan menguar dari tubuh penjaga itu ketika mata obsidan Sasuke bertemu pandang. Sudah tua renta, tetap saja mengerikan. Penjaga perpustakaan memang terkenal akan aura _neraka_ mereka, apalagi di universitas terkenal tempat ia menuntut ilmu ini. Ke_ngeri_an petugas perpustakaan di SMA dulu ternyata masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan pertugas perpustakaan universitas.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke setelahnya, menundukan kepala pada petugas perpustakaan kemudian pada mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sedang membaca buku. _'Sial!'_ Menghempaskan punggung disandaran kursi, Sasuke membatin dalam kata-kata kasar mengutuk pikirannya yang menguak satu memori pahit tak ingin ia kenang.

Usai melihat Naruto dua bulan lalu di kantin kampus, Sasuke bagaikan berada dalam mimpi buruk tak berkepanjangan sebab ia tak henti-hentinya mengeyahkan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang terekam bagai kaset rusak bersama dengan si sombong itu. Bahkan tidak hanya diganggu setiap saat secara _sadar_, peristiwa-peristiwa yang pernah ia alami sewaktu dulu mengenai Naruto kini merambat hingga kealam mimpi. Terus menerus mimpi yang ia alami tak pernah berubah alias mimpi yang selalu sama. Selama seminggu terakhir ia dihantui oleh mimpi itu, setiap malam. Membuat Sasuke hampir gila karena jika terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu, Sasuke selalu terjaga. Tak bisa memejamkan kedua mata selama lebih dari 3 jam.

"Jangan hancurkan meja itu, Sasuke." Mengangkat sesaat kepala yang berpangku diatas kedua tangan, Shikamaru pun mengalihkan wajah kelain arah. Kembali melanjutkan aksitivitasnya, tidur nyenyak dengan kedua tangan ia lipat diatas meja menjadi bantal. "Jika kau merasa kesal, pulang kuliah nanti aku akan mengajakmu mengunjungi sasana _mixed martial arts_ yang kugeluti sekarang."

Akibat sering terjaga pada malam hari, hal hasil kualitas tidur Sasuke pun jadi berantakan. Rasa linu pada kelopak mata serta kepala yang terasa berat menjadi pemicu naiknya emosi Sasuke belakangan terakhir, ditambah dengan gangguan demi gangguan peristiwa masa lalu menggerayangi isi pikiran, Sasuke jadi bertambah tak fokus. Sampai-sampai membaca buku-buku tebal miliknya ia tak berminat apalagi mengikuti pelajaran. Sasuke merasa ia telah kehilangan gairah.

Mengalihkan lagi tatapan kedua mata pada sebuah laptop menyala diatas meja, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan pencarian bahan-bahan tugas. Mengerakan kursor mouse lalu mengklik link-link yang tersedia kemudian mengcopy point-point penting disebuah laman situs ia kunjungi. Menekuni setiap deret kata pada paragraf tersebut, pikiran Sasuke yang terasa penuh, tertumpuk memori-memori masa lampau tersisih dengan cepat ketika terlarut dalam untaian frasa dari klausa sederet kalimat di situs yang membahas mengenai hukum keperdataan. Menghentikan pergerakan kedua mata menatap setiap bait huruf, Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan halaman web tersebut. Terdapat satu paragraf yang mengemukakan sesuatu hal namun terdapat kesalahan sebab Sasuke pernah mempelajari hal itu sebelumnya sewaktu duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMA. Menggesek kursi ia duduki, Sasuke pun bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju rak-rak tinggi diperpustakaan hendak mencari buku. Ia ingin mematahkan opini yang tersirat dilaman tersebut dan menuntaskan tugasnya. Tinggal besok, tugas itu harus segera dikumpulkan.

Menyusuri rak-rak besar nan tinggi diperpustakaan kampus, Sasuke melirikan mata obsidan menatap setiap judul dari _tulang_ buku. Mencari dengan objektif sebuah buku dari filsafat terkenal sekaligus ahli hukum terkemuka didunia. Merasa tak efektif jika hanya mencari ribuan buku lewat pandangan mata saja, tangan kiri Sasuke pun ikut andil peran, menyusuri judul-judul buku sebagai pembatas sekaligus pemilah, menyortir judul buku yang ia cari agar lebih mudah dicari dan waktunya pun lebih efisien, tak terbuang dengan percuma. Mencari dan terus mencari, pandangan mata Sasuke pun jatuh pada sebuah buku dideretan atas rak buku tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Berhasil menemukan buku yang ia cari, Sasuke pun merentangkan tangan kanan hendak menggapai buku tersebut.

'TAP!'

Sebuah tangan lain juga turut memegang buku yang kini telah Sasuke genggam. Jelas saja mendapati tangan itu memegang buku yang ia cari, Sasuke meradang. Membangkitkan kembali emosi yang telah menghilang didasar, kini menguap lagi ke permukaan. Mengalihkan wajah kesebelah kanan dimana sosok yang ingin mengambil bukunya berada, Sasuke tak segan-segan menunjukan raut wajah murka dengan pandangan mengintimidasi tersirat dari tatapan mata. "Aku yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu."

Mendengar suara Sasuke terdengar mengerikan, secepat kilat sosok itu melepaskan tangannya dibuku kemudian menundukan kepala sejenak. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebutnya darimu."

Sikap sosok itu yang terkesan sopan, mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Walau sopan, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas bila gadis itu sangat gugup. Kulitnya yang putih ditutupi bedak tebal berwarna senada, terlihat merah menyala disekitaran ruas kedua pipi. Mengalahkan blush on yang ia bubukan disepanjang tulang pipi hingga wajah si wanita benar-benar nampak aneh dimata Sasuke. Bayangkan saja warna perona pipi dengan merah karena malu, bukankah sangat tidak kontras sekali?

"Apa kau Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke dari SMP Hyaku?"

"Ya." Sasuke mengerutkan kening, sedikit bingung apakah ia mengenal gadis ini?

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, menggaruk surai merah mudanya yang tak terasa gatal. "Mm... Apakah kau masih ingat denganku?"

Seperti yang sudah Sasuke duga, mendengar nama sekolahnya dulu sewaktu SMP Sasuke yakin ia mengenal gadis ini. Hanya saja masalahnya sekarang adalah ia benar-benar tak mengenal gadis ini. Sudah terlalu banyak wanita yang jatuh kepelukan Sasuke, dan mungkin gadis ini adalah salah satunya. "Tidak, aku tidak ingat." Aku Sasuke jujur. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Gadis berkulit putih mengenakan mini dress berwarna cream dengan motif anggrek ungu muda bergerak kikuk, salah tingkah mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sasuke yang begitu menyayat hati. Keberadaanya seperti tak diakui Sasuke walau pada realitanya mereka pernah saling mengenal satu sama lain. "Ak-Aku Haruno... Haruno Sakura."

Seketika bola mata obsidan Sasuke sedikit membulat, mendengar sebuah nama yang teralun dibibir si gadis mengingatkan ia pada seorang gadis tomboy bermulut silet sewaktu SMP. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang sering dijodoh-jodohkan dengannya akibat perbuatan jahil Suigetsu si bocah bodoh ketika kemah dihutan dulu. Dan Sasuke akui, dulu ia sangat menyukai gadis ini. Bahkan seluruh sekolah mengetahui hal itu, Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura. Tetapi perasaan itu sekedar suka selayaknya cinta monyet, Sasuke tak begitu menganggap serius perasaannya kepada gadis ini karena waktu itu ia masih SMP. Lebih fokus mengeyam pendidikan daripada berpacaran. Telah berlalu selama 5 tahun, Sasuke tidak akan lupa kejadian itu. Mungkin jawaban sebenarnya atas perasaan itu kini terwujudkan saat dibangku kuliah, Tuhan telah berkehendak lain dengan mengetarkan hati Sasuke sewaktu menatap wajah gadis ini.

"Kau Sakura kelas 8-A bukan?" Gadis itu mengangguk, Sasuke pun merubah kadar sikap ketusnya menjadi cukup ramah. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura itu teman lama.

"Iya. Lama tidak bertemu." Gadis itu menundukan kepala untuk kedua kali. "Apa kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Menyandarkan sebelah lengan tangan pada rak buku, sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tak menggengam buku ia masukan kedalam saku celana. "Kau kuliah disini juga?"

"Hm." Angguk Sakura singkat. "Aku satu kelas denganmu, apakah kau tidak tahu?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua mata, merasa kecolongan karena tak mengingat seseorang yang ia sukai sewaktu SMP. "Kau banyak berubah, jadi aku sedikit tak mengenalimu." Kilah Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik kecil. "Kau juga sama, banyak berubah." Satu awal kecil untuk perubahan, lewat pertemuan ini kedua insan itu yakin mereka bisa melanjutkan sesi perkenalan lima tahun lalu yang seharusnya terjadi. "Mungkin kita bisa berkerja kelompok bersama-sama sewaktu-waktu bila ada tugas. Bisa aku minta nomor telepon mu Sasuke-kun? Bertukar pendapat tak ada salahnya kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun mengangguk cepat. "Tentu sa-"

"Sasuke? Sakura?"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti seketika mendengar suara seorang yang tak asing namun tak cukup familiar ditelinga terdengar, lekas Sasuke dan Sakura mengalihkan wajah kearah samping ingin melihat rupa orang tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai pirang berdiri diambang persimpangan rak-rak buku, dia sedang melihat mereka berdua seraya mengulas senyum lebar. Persis seperti seorang teman lama yang bertemu dalam sebuah undangan reuni, atau bisa dikatakan pertemuan mereka bertiga adalah sebuah reuni dadakan yang dibuat oleh sang Pencipta. Berjalan tanpa beban, seakan bersiap menumpahkan segala kerinduan khas teman-teman lama yang baru bertemu untuk pertama kali dalam kurun waktu tahunan, si pirang berkulit coklat terlihat tak segan walau tatapan mata Sasuke telah berubah menjadi benci seiring kedua rahang yang mengeras.

"Kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan sekali. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kalian berdua kuliah di universitas ini." Tutur pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, kedua matanya menyipit saat semakin melebarkan senyum diwajah. "Apa kabarmu Sakura?"

Gadis itu pun menundukan kepala. "Aku sehat-sehat saja, Naruto. Kau sendiri?"

Naruto ikut membalas salam dari Sakura dengan menundukan kepala. "Aku juga baik-baik saja." Mengalihkan wajah kearah Sasuke, senyum Naruto tak juga memudar. "Kalau kau sendiri Sasuke?"

Tabrak!

Tanpa sepatah kata membalas pertanyaan Naruto ataupun tersenyum tipis sebagai respon atas kehadiran si pirang. Sasuke segera berlalu, memacu kedua langkah kaki meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. Bahkan ketika berlalu, Sasuke dengan sengaja menabrakan bahunya hingga Naruto sedikit oleng. Sasuke benar-benar dendam, dan juga sangat benci kepada pemuda itu hingga ia tak sungkan menabrakan pundaknya sekuat tenaga, kalau bisa ia ingin sekali Naruto terjatuh diatas lantai, menuai malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian akibat kejadian memalukan. Melihat Sasuke telah pergi tanpa berucap apapun pun kepadanya, Sakura menundukan kepala. Memohon undur diri dari Naruto dengan sopan kemudian setengah berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Mendapat reaksi tak mengenakan dari Sasuke, selepas kepergian Sakura. Naruto bukannya merasa murung atau tak enak hati, malah pemuda memiliki kulit eksotis itu semakin melebarkan senyuman kala melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan menjauh menuju meja tempat ia mengerjakan tugas tadi, membereskan alat-alatnya, kemudian keluar dengan langkah penuh emosi dari ruang perpustakaan.

.

Telah kehilangan mood untuk mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan esok pagi, Sasuke pun memilih mengistirahatkan diri didalam kelas menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya akan dimulai dalam sepuluh menit lagi. Pertemuan pertama secara face to face dengan Naruto, orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui berhasil memporak-porandakan ketenangan dirinya selama bertahun-tahun. Mengingat kejadian masa lalu yang buruk, bahkan sampai terbawa kealam mimpi sehingga ia terjaga sepanjang malam. Semua rentetan kesialan itu adalah hal paling menyebalkan karena perasaan Sasuke akan selalu diliputi amarah setiap saat. Parahnya lagi hari ini ia bertemu dengan Naruto secara langsung dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyapanya ramah bak sahabat lama tak pernah bertemu.

Kheh!

Sasuke mendengus sinis, betapa memuakkannya melihat pemuda berkulit coklat itu. Menanyakan kabarnya? Sasuke seakan ingin tertawa, kemudian memaki laki-laki itu dengan tamparan kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya tidak ada hubungan pertemanan diantara mereka. Teman? Sasuke tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sinis. Teman bukanlah sebuah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka berdua, tidak ada kata teman dari awal. Dan bila kini Naruto telah berubah, membuka kedua tangan ingin kembali berteman dengan Sasuke. Semua itu sudah terlambat... Terlambat lima tahun yang lalu!

Laki-laki berkulit albaster tersebut menggaruk surai ravennya yang tak terasa gatal, mengusir rasa penat terasa menumpuk dikedua pundak. Padahal baru saja Sasuke berhasil membangun gairah dari keterpurukan agar bisa menghilangkan keberadaan Naruto yang terus bermain dipikiran dengan menyibukan diri pada tugas-tugas. Ditambah lagi, ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis tomboy yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu. Mood Sasuke pun semakin membaik, memikirkan hubungan ia dengan Sakura akan memasuki babak baru, lebih intim dan tentu saja hari-harinya selama belajar di universitas ini akan terasa menyenangkan. Ya... Sasuke memikirkan hal membahagiakan itu saat berada di perpustakaan, namun gambaran kesenangan Sasuke seketika runtuh sewaktu Naruto datang. Membuat Sasuke yang terasa terbang keawang-awang kembali jatuh menghantam bumi dengan telak, mengoyak perasaannya hingga kembali menjadi benci. Tak perlu menerka lebih jauh lagi bagaimana keadaan laki-laki bersurai raven itu sekarang. Bagaikan menegak _nila_ dalam telaga, kenyataan pahit yang harus Sasuke terima sekarang adalah sosok Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi, terus menerus bermain dipikirannya.

Mencari alternatif lain agar perasaan hati kembali membaik, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel touchsreen miliknya dari saku celana bagian depan. Mengirimkan pesan singkat lewat suatu aplikasi kepada kedua temannya. Mengunjungi tempat karoke sebagai hiburan melepas lelah bersama Ino dan Suigetsu mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula kedua sahabatnya itu seperti moodbooster, bisa mengubah suasana hatinya menjadi lebih semangat dan juga sebagai pendongkrak motiviasi supaya ia bisa move on dari suasana buruk hanya karena bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sedang asyik mengirim pesan, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang akan mengikuti pelajaran memasuki kelas lalu duduk ditempat masing-masing disusul seorang dosen paruh baya mengenakan kemeja biru berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kita bertemu lagi."

Gerakan jemari tangan Sasuke sedang mengetik keypad touchsreen ponsel langsung berhenti secara mendadak. Membelakan mata obsidan dengan tangan kanan mencengkram erat ponsel seperti ingin meremukkannya, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah secara perlahan memandang kearah samping kiri dimana pemuda pirang ia temui beberapa menit lalu diperpustakaan terlihat, duduk tepat disampingnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

**"Kau..."**

Sasuke tak sadar suaranya terdengar dalam dengan bariton khas yang terkesan berbahaya. Kemunculan lelaki ini untuk kesekian kali menghancurkan lagi mood yang sudah Sasuke bangun sedemikian rupa, berdampak langsung pada perubahan raut wajah juga nada suara. Orang awam bisa dengan jelas merasakan perubahaan itu, namun untuk orang bebal nan tak punya malu seperti Naruto, Sasuke yakin segencar apapun ia mengeluarkan tatapan intimidasi, lelaki itu tak akan terpengaruh.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kita bisa bertemu dikelas yang sama. Kebetulan yang tak terduga~ dan aku sangat senang." Ungkap Naruto masih menyunggingkan senyuman kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa?" Sebut Naruto melihat Sasuke tak bereaksi. "Sebaiknya kau bilang _'mohon bantuannya'_. Kurasa kita cocok jadi rekan tugas kelompok bila suatu hari nanti mendapat tugas dikelas yang sama. Hari itu pasti akan datang, kusarankan kau tidak perlu malu-malu bertanya padaku jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti. Oke?"

Mengalihkan wajah tak lagi menatap Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan binder serta laptop dari dalam tas keatas meja, Sasuke kembali menekan icon aplikasi pesan singkat di ponsel. Mencari kontak nama Shikamaru dari deretan kontak yang ada.

_'Pulang kuliah nanti aku akan ikut denganmu ke sasana MMA!'_

Membatalkan perjanjian pergi ke tempat karoke bersama Ino dan juga Suigetsu. Sasuke pun akhirnya langsung menjatuhkan pilihan dengan cepat dengan menyetujui ajakan Shikamaru saat diperpustakaan tadi untuk pergi ke tempat _mixed martial arts. _Bagi Sasuke pengalihan mood yang kian memburuk tidak cukup dengan berteriak dibawah microphone saja, mengarahkan pukulan pada sandsack ia yakin lebih efektif. Apalagi jika menempelkan foto wajah Naruto pada bagian tengah-tengah sandsack, pelampiasan kekesalan hati yang sangat sempurna namun sayang ia tak mempunyai foto wajah Naruto.

"Hei, tapi~ mungkin tidak ada salahnya kau datang kerumahku nanti setelah mata kuliah terakhir selesai. Aku bisa mengajarkan mu materi-materi yang pernah kupelajari semester lalu." Naruto masih berbicara walaupun suaranya menyerupai bisikan, mencuri-curi waktu sedikit untuk mengobrol ditengah penjelasan dosen. Pemuda itu seakan tak ingin berhenti atau mungkin dia tak akan pernah berhenti berbicara. "Biasanya mahasiswa baru pasti akan sulit menerima pelajaran di bangku perkuliahan karena terbiasa dengan sistem mengajar di SMA. Kalau kau tak ada janji, juga mumpung aku mempunyai waktu luang. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarkan mu materi mata kuliah apa saja di ada dijurusan hu-"

"Maaf."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti seketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar nyaring, mengacungkan tangan kanan menginterupsi penjelasan sang dosen. "Bisa aku pindah tempat duduk pak? Aku cukup _kesulitan _belajar dari tempat ini." Mata obsidan Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan wajah secuil pun kearah Naruto sewaktu pemuda itu berbicara panjang lebar, telah menjadi jawaban akan terganggunya ia dengan keberadaan Naruto.

Raut wajah dingin, serta tatapan tajam tajam namun tak ia arahkan memandang Naruto masih terpeta jelas diwajah Sasuke. Begitu pun saat ia beranjak berdiri dari bangku ketika mendapat persetujuan untuk pindah tempat duduk dari dosen, jangankan melihat... Mengingat nama Naruto, Sasuke seakan tak ingin walau hanya satu huruf saja. Melangkahkan kaki berjalan menuju bangku dibagian depan, Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah kata persis seperti tujuh tahun lalu.

Dimana pemuda bersurai pirang itu meninggalkan Sasuke menemuni teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Gemuruh suara-suara teriakan laki-laki, bunyi benda yang dipukul pada kantung pasir, serta derap kaki-kaki telanjang menapaki matras terdengar disebuah ruangan luas diisi beberapa tiang sand bag, speed ball, ring tinju, oktagon, dan sebagainya sebagai sarana berlatih. Dari berbagai aktivitas terjalin di sanggar olahraga gedung berlantai empat ini, seorang laki-laki mengenakan kaos olahraga tanpa lengan dengan kedua tangan dililitkan perban tipis disekitar area telapak tangan dan pertengahan jari masih giat melesakan kepalan tangan pada sandsack. Gerakan laki-laki bersurai raven itu nampak luwes, menggerakan badan kekiri dan kekanan sambil meloncat samar memompa energi juga menjaga keseimbangan tubuh saat melayangkan pukulan. Kedua kaki yang ia beri jarak dengan gestur siap menyerang, keringat mengucur didahi, lengan-lengan telanjang si pemuda menimbulkan bulir-bulir cairan hasil pembakaran lemak tubuh tidak begitu dipedulikan laki-laki itu, seakan tak letih ia terus memukuli permukaan sandsack tersebut.

"Yo Sasuke~, istirahat lah."

Suara seorang laki-laki dari arah belakang si pemuda menginterupsi kegiatannya, lekas pemuda yang ia panggil dengan nama Sasuke itu langsung melesakan satu pukulan terakhir dengan sangat kuat pada sandsack, membuat sandsack itu terayun deras akibat kuatnya pukulan Sasuke.

Membalikan tubuh menghadap kearah laki-laki berkuncir nanas sedang bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah handuk melilit dipundak, Sasuke pun menyantap sebuah handuk kering yang dilemparkan Shikamaru kemudian menyeka keringat dibagian kening dan juga pelipis. Usai mengeringkan wajahnya, Sasuke kembali menyantap minuman isotonik pemberian Shikamaru. "Terima kasih."

"Hm." Angguk Shikamaru membuka tutup botol minuman miliknya kemudian menegak minuman tersebut dalam beberapa kali tegukan. "Ino dan Suigetsu datang mengunjungi kita. Mau menemui mereka?"

Membuka segel pada bagian tutup botol, Sasuke meneguk minuman isotonik dengan sangat rakus. Luar biasa merasa haus setelah lebih dari dua jam membakar lemak melalui latihan-latihan yang ia ikuti. Sebagai pemula ia harus mempelajari teknik dasar dulu, baru terjun ke lapangan seperti Shikamaru yang latihan ditengah ring dengan pukulan dan tendangan sesungguhnya. Itupun Shikamaru harus berlatih selama setengah tahun, eksekusi pertarungan sesungguhnya jauh lebih membahayakan dari latihan-latihan berat yang ia jalani pada masa awal memasuki klub seni bela diri campuran ini. Namun dibalik semua itu, kepentingan pribadi Sasuke yang mengantarkan ia masuk sasana MMA adalah pelampiasan atas kekalutan hati pada seseorang. Tak lain tak bukan, Namikaze Naruto.

"Ya."

Dua orang pemuda tampan itu pun bergegas menuju sisi ruang latihan dimana seorang laki-laki mengenakan t-shirt hitam dan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang duduk pada bangku panjang dekat dinding. Begitu melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendekat, Ino melambaikan tangan kearah mereka berdua. "Sudah selesai latihannya?"

Sampai dihadapan kedua orang itu, Sasuke pun duduk disebelah Ino sembari menegak isotonik miliknya. "30 menit lagi, kami baru selesai." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kalian berdua kenapa bisa berada disini?"

"Justru kami yang harus bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Mengikuti klub MMA secara diam-diam tanpa memberitahu apa-apa pada kami. Kheh! Sampai disinikah arti persahabatan ini bagimu, hah? Kau pikir kami ini apa?!" Sembur Suigetsu melayangkan protes keras, yang langsung mendapat pukulan telak dikepala akibat dijitak Sasuke.

"Berisik." Kecam Sasuke merasa terganggu, jujur harus Sasuke katakan yang paling menyebalkan dari Suigestu adalah sikap cerewetnya bak dialog drama, terlalu hyperbolis pada semua keadaan.

Suigetsu mendelik tajam, mengelus bagian terkena jitakan Sasuke seraya mengaduh kecil. "Aku kesal denganmu kenapa tiba-tiba memasuki klub MMA selama lima hari terakhir ini tanpa memberitahu kami berdua!" Suigetsu masih melawan, ia benar-benar tak terima akan sikap tertutup Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku sendiri pun terkejut, dia tiba-tiba ingin ikut MMA. Padahal waktu itu aku hanya bercanda menawarinya bergabung di klub ini." Shikamaru mengusap pelipis kiri menggunakan handuk dileher sembari menenguk minuman isotonik.

Sama seperti halnya Suigetsu, Ino pun menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Tersenyum kecil pada sang sahabat. "Jika ada masalah ceritakan saja kepada kami, kami siap membantu. Jujur, kau sangat aneh belakangan ini."

Suigestu mendongkakan kepala kearah Sasuke, tidak terlalu dekat. Pasalnya ia menjaga jarak, takut Sasuke yang dalam keadaan bad mood pasti tak pandang bulu memukul kepalanya. "Iya! Benar-benar sangat aneh. Aku bahkan merinding melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Aku baik-baik saja, kalian lah yang terlalu mengada-ngada."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Apakah moodbreaker mu itu Namikaze Naruto?" Menegak lagi minuman isotonik untuk kesekian kali, Shikamaru yang berujar santai berhasil memancing satu emosi signifikan dari Sasuke.

Tepat sasaran!

"Terkadang ada hal-hal yang tak bisa kubagi kepada kalian."

Pernyataan singkat dari Sasuke sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Shikamaru dan Ino bila senior semester 4 itu adalah biang utama semua keanehan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu. Ino menyandarkan punggung kedinding, melipat kedua tangan diatas dada. "Lulus dari SMP Hyaku, kudengar _dia_ masuk SMA Yoda. Langsung loncat dua kelas, tak heran sekali bertemu ternyata senior."

Sasuke menatap tajam Ino, tak segan-segan mengirimkan tatapan membunuh sekalipun Ino adalah seorang perempuan yang harus diperlakukan dengan lembut. "Jangan bahas apapun mengenai dia padaku. Aku muak."

Ino terkikik kecil, merentangkan kedua tangan keatas tanda ia ingin menyerah terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapat serangan kedua dari Sasuke. Ino adalah korban kedua selain Suigestu dalam hal menerima _jitakan_. "Baiklah~ baiklah~, aku tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi."

Suigetsu merenggut tak suka mendapati suasana terasa aneh disekelilingnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Kenapa sekarang jadi membosankan begini? Sasuke, ayo kita karoke. Ada tempat bagus, ku jamin masalah apapun akan cepat selesai jika bersenang-senang. Banyak gadis-gadis cantik bisa kita ajak berkenalan!"

Jika semula Sasuke yang menguarkan aura berbahaya karena Ino menyinggung Naruto disaat ia tak ingin mengingat segala hal didiri pemuda itu, kali ini justru Shikamaru lah yang nampak tak suka Suigestu berbicara hal-hal mengenai wanita, perkenalan, atau mungkin pacar. "Untuk apa pergi ke tempat karoke? Menyanyi dirumah pun kau bisa."

Ino ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat masalah privasi sahabat-sahabatnya terlalu pelik, bercabang-cabang hingga ia sendiri merasa terhibur. Namun bukan berarti ia teman yang suka melihat sahabatnya kesusahan, pengecualian untuk kasus Shikamaru dan Suigetsu. Ino tak pernah merasa hubungan mereka semenarik ini sebelumnya. "Sudahlah Suigestu. Kalau ada waktu kita bisa pergi ketempat karoke bersama-sama seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula mereka berdua mempunyai kegiatan yang lebih penting dari sekedar bersenang-senang. Sebagai sahabat kita sepatutnya mendukung mereka."

Suigetsu menatap Ino jengah, terukir jelas mimik wajah pemuda bersurai ungu keperakan itu bila dia luar biasa kesal sekarang. "Aku bukannya tidak mendukung, bila mereka tak mau berbagi cerita. Aku mengerti hal itu dan tak akan memaksa. Tapi lain ceritanya jika, kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diajak ke klub MMA ini!" Mata soft violet Suigetsu mengedarkan pandangan mata kearah Shikamaru dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Segitu ragukah kalian terhadap kejantananku?"

Kalimat terakhir dari Suigestu menohok Shikamaru, laki-laki berkuncir nanas itu hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri begitu mendengar kata _kejantanan_. Meski memiliki arti berbeda yang dimaksudkan oleh Suigestu, tetap saja Shikamaru tak bisa mengendalikan diri karena mempunyai definisi tersendiri dari maksud perkataan Suigetsu.

"Kami bukan ragu, tapi kau tak punya pengalaman dalam bela diri." Jelas Sasuke memberi pengertian pada Suigestu.

"Tetapi aku bisa berkelahi!" Keukeuh Suigetsu melawan argumen Sasuke. "Dan aku tak pernah kalah!"

Mendengar suara Suigestu yang terdengar begitu bangga menjabarkan sepak terjangnya yang terlibat beberapa perkelahian sewaktu sekolah dulu, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan tak habis pikir. "Tetap saja kau tidak mempunyai pengalaman yang cukup, lagipula kau tidak menguasai beberapa teknik dalam berkelahi. Seperti menendang, memukul, mempertahankan diri dari serangan, bahkan membanting anak SMP pun kau tidak bisa."

Kedua alis Suigestu bertaut, merenggut kesal seraya menatap penuh kearah Shikamaru. "Aku bisa membanting! Bahkan Shikamaru pun aku bisa membantingnya dalam satu kali gerakan."

Sudut dibibir Sasuke tertarik, pemuda itu pun mengadahkan tangan mengajak Ino untuk melakukan tos. "Kau memang bisa membanting Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru tidak bisa membantingmu." menyeringai jahil kearah pemuda berkuncir nanas itu.

"Kau salah Sasuke~, dia bisa membanting Suigetsu tetapi bukan matras. Melainkan diatas ranjang, bhwahahahaha!" Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, memegang perutnya dengan erat menahan geli yang terasa menggeliti dasar perut mendapati Shikamaru mengalihkan wajah seraya mendengus frustasi.

Sedangkan Suigetsu? Yaa... Pemuda itu memang patut disebut makhluk paling bodoh sedunia. Lihat saja raut kebingungan nampak mendominasi wajahnya. Sekalipun dunia kiamat, Suigetsu pasti tak akan menyadari maksud dari perkataan Ino.

Poor Suigestu!

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang kelas, Sasuke yang mengenakan ransel berwarna hitam dengan t-shirt hitam dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak merah berlengan panjang dikancingkan sampai batas dada menyeritkan kedua alis melihat keramaian terjalin dari sekelompok mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disebuah meja deretan belakang. Menuju tempat duduk miliknya dideretan tengah, Sasuke lekas mengeluarkan tablet ukuran 7 inci dari tas. Sewaktu dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, Sasuke mendengar nada pesan masuk dari aplikasi pesan singkat di tablet. Shikamaru pasti telah mengirimkan jadwal terbaru latihan MMA mulai minggu ini.

"Sasuke-kun."

Belum sempat membalas pesan dikirimkan oleh Shikamaru, Sasuke sudah menanggalkan tablet miliknya diatas meja. Lebih memilih memalingkan wajah kearah gadis merah muda sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Baru datang?"

"Ya." Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Aku baru datang."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tunjuk Sakura tepat dibangku sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kau boleh duduk disini-"

'BRAK!'

Dua buku tebal dengan satu buah tas ransel berwarna hitam tergeletak dengan cepat diatas permukaan meja yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua mata emerland menatap sosok pemuda mengenakan blazer coklat langsung duduk diatas kursi tersebut. "Naruto?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum tipis, meraih kacamata bening bergangang hitam dari kotak kacamata lalu mengenakannya. "Maaf Sakura, aku sulit melihat jika duduk dibangku belakang. Tidak apa-apa kan bila aku duduk disini?" Belum sempat mendengar jawaban Sakura memberi izin Naruto duduk dikursi, laki-laki bertahtakan langit angkasa meraih laptop dibalik tas ransel berwarna hitam miliknya. "Ternyata kita punya selera yang sama, aku juga membeli tas ini kemarin."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto yang kini menatap penuh minat tas ransel berwarna ransel miliknya sama persis dengan milik Naruto. Sasuke memang baru membeli tas itu kemarin saat jalan-jalan bersama ketiga sahabatnya disebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkemuka di Tokyo. "Malam ini kau ada waktu, Sakura?"

Sakura yang pada awalnya masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto, beralih menatap Sasuke. "Ya! Tentu saja." Jawabnya girang.

"Bisa temani aku kesuatu tempat? Akan kuhubungi kau nanti mengenai rincian tempat pertemuan dan waktunya." Sasuke tak menunjukan senyum yang ia umbar kepada Sakura jauh sebelum Naruto datang, raut wajah datar malah aura intimidasi ia tunjukan pada Naruto lah yang terlihat. Namun dibalik itu, Sasuke memancarkan satu pancaran mata yang lembut hingga Sakura merona malu melihatnya.

"Baik!"

Dosen pengajar pun telah datang, lekas mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Sakura Memilih tempat duduk disebelah Naruto, karena bangku disebelah kiri Sasuke telah diduduki mahasiswa lain, sedangkan bangku disebelah Naruto kosong. Tak bisa memilih bangku manapun sebab semua bangku yang ada telah diisi oleh pemiliknya.

"Tidak pindah tempat duduk lagi, Sasuke-kun~" Mendengar suara Naruto masuk diindera pendengaran. Sasuke memasukan tablet miliknya kedalam tas -mengabaikan Naruto. Seakan tak puas mendapati Sasuke bersikap dingin, tak menghiraukan pernyatannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, mendongkakan wajah berpangku tangan menatap Sasuke terang-terangan. "Kau takut padaku, hn? Sehingga selalu menghindariku."

Sasuke menggeram tertahan, namun dia berusaha untuk tak terpancing emosi. "Aku tidak takut padamu."

"Ahh~ kau berbohong Sasuke-kun~. Aku sangat tahu kau menghindariku." Menahan senyuman samar terukir dibibir, Naruto pun menghidupkan laptopnya. "Apa kau masih dendam padaku atas peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu?"

**'BRAK!'**

Dalam satu tarikan kuat dan juga cepat, menimbulkan bunyi kaki kursi bergesekan kasar dengan lantai ruangan terdengar begitu menyakitkan telinga, membuat gigi serta telinga terasa linu akibat kaki kursi dari besi menggores lantai. Semua pada memandang pada satu titik yang membuat keributan, menghujamkan berpasang-pasang mata terfokus kearah Sasuke yang kini mencengkram erat kerah blazer Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan murka sembari menggertakan deretan gigi bagian depan, mengeraskan rahang laksana hendak memukul wajah Naruto.

Dosen yang sedang menjelaskan materi dihadapan mereka menatap dengan intens Sasuke dan Naruto. "Apa ada masalah Namikaze-san, Uchiha-san?"

Masih mengeratkan genggaman tangan, memperlihatkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika sembari tak menurunkan kadar tatapan murka diarahkan menatap langsung mata Naruto, Sasuke tak peduli lagi ia dikeluarkan secara tak hormat dari dalam kelas atau pun mendapat masalah karena berurusan dengan direktorat kampus. Jika Naruto masih berujar sepatah kata yang membuat emosinya naik keubun-ubun, Sasuke bersumpah akan mematahkan gigi laki-laki itu.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, pak." Naruto tersenyum lebar, menatap santai kearah dosen itu. Seakan tak terjadi masalah, termaksud cengkraman tangan Sasuke dikerah blazernya.

Sang dosen berdeham pelan, memandang tajam kearah Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Sekali lagi berbuat keributan, silahkan keluar dari kelas saya!" Kecam dosen itu seraya membalikan tubuh, menuliskan kembali pokok materi di white board.

Sasuke mendengus sini, masih mengeratkan gigi menatap Naruto. **"Urus hidupmu sendiri, jangan urusi hidupku."**

Melepaskan kerah blazer Naruto secara kasar sambil mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu. Sasuke kembali memperbaiki letak kursinya yang lebih condong kearah Naruto seperti semula, membuka buku tebal miliknya kemudian membaca deretan hurut yang tercetak dilembaran halaman, tak mau menatap pemuda itu barang secuil pun. Memperbaiki letak kacamata melorot dipangkal hidung lalu merapikan kerah blazer yang berantakan, Naruto pun turut melakukan hal yang sama mengikuti pelajaran dengan seksama mendengar penjelasan dosen. Begitu juga dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain yang semula memandang kearah mereka berdua akibat kegaduhan dibuat Sasuke, telah mengalihkan wajah menatap kedepan meresapi mata pelajaran diajarkan dosen itu penuh konsentrasi, mencari akar masalah dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan diajukan dosen menggunakan mesin pencari di laptop masing-masing, bahkan bila terdapat point-point penting dijelaskan oleh sang dosen, para siswa pun menuliskannya pada catatan atau binder mereka. Mencatat sekecil apapun penjelasan dosen sebagai ilmu dan juga bekal untuk bahan pembelajaran bila diwaktu yang akan datang membahas lagi materi tersebut, mereka tak akan lupa.

Waktu yang telah dilalui saat sesi belajar baru berjalan 45 menit, masih tersisa 25 menit sebelum kelas berakhir. Menjelaskan setengah materi pelajaran yang diajarkan, dosen berusia empat puluh tahun itu keluar dari ruang kelas karena harus menuntaskan sesuatu hal. Pasca ruang kelas ditinggal dosen, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi setempat tak berbuat gaduh seperti hal nya saat menduduki bangku SMA. Mereka lebih memilih mendiskusikan materi yang diajarkan barusan pada teman terdekat, mengudang suara-suara lain mengisi keheningan yang tercipta di kelas. Hampir seperdelapan mahasiswa-mahasiswi setempat melakukan hal yang sama, saling mendiskusikan materi pelajaran berdua, dengan sisa dari orang-orang yang tak melakukan diskusi memilih untuk menganalisa secara individual materi pelajaran tersebut. Menjadi salah satu bagian dari orang-orang yang mencari sendiri jawaban dari pembahasan materi diajarkan oleh dosen, Sasuke menganalisa pelajaran tersebut dengan membuat catatan-catatan kecil disalah satu halaman binder miliknya. Menulis point-point penting lalu mengaitkannya pada logika, dan juga hal-hal yang ia ketahui dari buku serta informasi terpercaya di berbagai media.

Hampir menemukan jawaban setelah menyimpulkan secara kongkrit berdasarkan hipotesis sendiri, Naruto yang berjarak hanya satu langkah saja dari posisinya berada mengusik ketenangan Sasuke dengan suaranya. Berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu, kali ini Naruto tidak mengganggu Sasuke melalui pernyataan-pernyataan menyebalkan mengenai masa lalu memuakkan yang pernah menaungi Sasuke semasa SMP dulu, melainkan pemuda tercitra seperti matahari itu melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuat emosi Sasuke kembali menyeruak, Sasuke bahkan ingin sekali meledak didetik ini juga. Menyaksikan dengan kedua mata bagaimana perilaku bajingan dari seorang Naruto yang ia benci.

Laki-laki itu...

Tangan kotornya...

Berani sekali menyentuh Sakura!

Batin Sasuke terasa menggelap, mengeratkan genggaman jemari tangan pada bolpoint hingga tanpa disadari ia telah mematahkan bolpoint tersebut menjadi dua. Hanya karena tak ingin berperilaku buruk dihadapan seseorang ia sukai, Sasuke bersumpah akan menghajar Naruto sampai sekarat. Memang kedekatan yang terjalin diantara Naruto dan Sakura sebatas teman satu kelas, dengan Naruto sendiri sebagai seorang senior sedang berbagi ilmu, mengajarkan materi pelajaran kepada Sakura yang kala itu sedang bertanya. Lebih tepatnya hendak bertanya kepada Sasuke namun segera dipotong oleh Naruto.

Jika hanya sekedar memberi penjelasan dengan sikap yang wajar selayaknya teman satu falkultas, Sasuke tak akan keberatan. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto dan Sakura sempat satu kelas ketika kelas sembilan dulu dibangku SMP. Tetapi bila tangan Naruto sengaja memegang tangan Sakura ketika menuntun gadis itu mencari jawaban pada sebuah buku tebal. Sasuke tak mungkin tinggal diam lebih lama lagi! Ia harus memberi _**pengertian**_ kepada laki-laki itu akan batas privasi milik Sasuke yang tak boleh dia sentuh!

Sekalipun apa yang ia bicarakan nanti dengan Naruto menuai protes serta ketidak-setujuan pemuda itu, Sasuke tak ingin menahan diri lagi. Cara kekerasan sebagai jawaban penyelesaian, mau tak mau akan Sasuke tempuh.

Dua puluh lima menit waktu tersisa yang bagaikan sewindu bagi Sasuke telah berakhir, dengan dosen pengajar keluar terlebih dahulu dari kelas. Disusul murid-murid lain meninggalkan kelas satu persatu, Sasuke yang telah membereskan peralatan miliknya berdiri menjulang dihadapan Naruto sambil menyandang tas ransel. Pemuda itu bersurai pirang masih membereskan peralatan miliknya sendiri sembari melirikan mata terbingkai kacamata bening memandang Sasuke.

"Ahh, Sasuke-"

"Kau pulang dulu Sakura."

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang langsung beranjak dari kursi ia duduki sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebar ketika melihat Sasuke kontan terdiam mendapat reaksi tak biasa dari lelaki itu. Bergerak kikuk, Sakura lekas menundukan kepala. Pamit kepada Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kedua pria itu dalam ruangan. Tanpa ditanya pun, Sakura tahu Sasuke mempunyai suatu urusan dengan Naruto, dan jelas keberadaannya tak diinginkan untuk saat ini.

Selepas kepergian Sakura, Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto tanpa tanggung-tanggung. "Bisa kita bicara ditempat lain."

Menyadari jelas nada suara Sasuke diikuti tatapan bak bilah mata pedang, Naruto menyandang sebelah tali tas ransel. Berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke. "Boleh. Dimana?"

"Ikut aku."

Dan Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas, mengarungi koridor panjang dihuni arus mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berbondong-bondong mengerjakan kegiatan masing-masing. Menaiki tangga menuju kelantai empat, tepat dipertengahan tangga yang sepi tak dilalui satu manusia pun Sasuke menghentikan laju langkah kaki.

"Ku peringatkan padamu." Membalikan badan menatap Naruto yang kini ikut berhenti berjalan, tatapan tajam dipancarkan oleh Sasuke semakin bertambah setiap detiknya sehingga mata obsidan laki-laki berkulit albaster itu kini memandang Naruto benci. "Jauhi Sakura."

Naruto tertawa kecil, mendengus sinis seraya menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. "Kau repot-repot ingin bicara denganku hanya karena gadis pink berbedak tebal itu? Heh?"

'BRUK!'

Dua buah buku tebal dipegang Naruto terjatuh, dengan mata Sasuke membelalak lebar menatap nyalang Naruto saat mencengkram erat kerah blazer menggunakan kedua tangan, membanting Naruto kemudian membenturkan tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga kedinding. Kadar emosi Sasuke seperti letusan petasan, mudah meledak bila disulut bara api sekecil apapun yang dibawa oleh Naruto, mengakibatkan suatu insiden didalam kelas beberapa menit lalu terulang. Secara tak langsung sikap Naruto menuntun si raven berbuat kasar padanya karena tak mampu bendung amarah yang meluap.

"Sudah kubilang padamu urusi urusanmu sendiri, jangan mengurusi urusanku!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah blazer Naruto, mendesis murka dengan kedua mata berkilat benci. "Apa kau tuli, hah!" Sasuke telah diambang batas kesabaran, lebih dari ini Sasuke tak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Raut wajah Naruto sebelumnya nampak tak ambil pusing bahkan terlihat santai mendapat perlakuan kasar Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah drastis, menatap Sasuke dengan kedua alis bertaut dan juga pandangan tajam dari mata sejernih biru langit. "Kenapa kau masih membenciku padahal kejadian itu telah berlalu selama enam tahun? Segitu dendam kah kau padaku, heh?"

Seringai keji terukir dibibir Sasuke. "Ya! Aku sangat-sangat dendam terhadapmu!"

Naruto mendengus sinis untuk kesekian kali, senyuman mengejek pun terpeta dibibir laki-laki tampan itu memandang wajah Sasuke yang mencemooh dirinya melalui sorot kebencian. "Sedalam itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu sampai-sampai kau berpikir aku tak bisa berubah!"

Sasuke mengertakan gigi, mendorong tubuh Naruto membentur dinding untuk kedua kali. Saking eratnya genggaman tangan Sasuke dikerah blazer, laki-laki bersurai raven itu nampak ingin mencekik Naruto. _**"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berubah!"**_

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, balas menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dalam jarak yang sangat kecil. Dalam sekali bergerak saja, bibir keduanya pasti bertemu. Namun Naruto hanya ingin mendekatkan wajahnya saja, tak ada maksud lain selain memberi pandangan akan kesungguhan yang terpancar dimata birunya. "Aku bisa berubah, berubah menjadi apa saja yang ku inginkan. Bila kau ingin aku baik, maka bersikaplah baik padaku. Akan ku balas kau dengan kebaikan yang lebih dari yang seharusnya kau dapatkan. Tetapi jika kau bersikap buruk, jangan salahkan aku menjadi tidak baik. Membawa setiap kejahatan yang kulakukan hingga membuatmu menderita. Bertekuk lutut dihadapanku memohon ampunan bagai pendosa!"

Dorong.

Melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke membelanggu kerah blazer, Naruto yang telah selesai merapikan kerah blazer mendekat satu langkah. Berdiri dihadapan Sasuke sembari mengalungkan sebelah tangan keleher Sasuke, menempatkan bibirnya tepat dipermukaan daun telinga Sasuke. "Jika kau masih egois, terus mempertahankan sikapmu ini padaku, tidak hanya kau yang menderita. Akan kutunjukan kekejamanku sesungguhnya, bagaimana wanita yang kau sukai menangis tersedu-sedu karena merasakan pahitnya kehidupan." Naruto mengecup telinga Sasuke, tersenyum mengerikan dipermukaan telinga Sasuke dengan tangan kanan menepuk lembut sebelah pipi pemuda itu. "Jangan pernah mengira kalau aku bercanda dalam setiap perkataanku. Pikirkan lah baik-baik, semua keputusan pada ditanganmu. Apapun jawabanmu, _aku sangat menantikannya~_"

Memukul pantat Sasuke menggunakan sebelah tangan, Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki. Berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang sedang menundukan kepala, mengeratkan genggaman tangan dengan kedua mata mengobarkan kemurkaan yang sangat mengerikan. Sudah nampak jelas Naruto tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Sebanyak apapun waktu bergulir, sejauh apapun keadaan yang telah berubah... Naruto tetap sama, selalu melakukan _permainan_. Dan untuk sekarang Sasuke tak akan tinggal diam. Jika Naruto menyeretnya dalam permainan yang dia buat, maka Sasuke akan menunjukannya sendiri kepada Naruto bagaimana cara memainkan permainan ini. Dititik darah penghabisan, Sasuke tak akan pernah berhenti sampai salah satu diantara mereka menang.

.

.

.

Memasuki tahun ajaran baru, siswa-siswa yang mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah hampir dua jam mendapat siksaan dari pidato panjang dari kepala sekolah yang berisi sambutan, ceramah untuk murid-murid senior, peresmian suatu gedung, serta beragam pembahasan lainnya dimuat dalam satu pidato. Walau pun mendengar pidato yang lebih banyak ceramah itu dalam kondisi duduk diatas kursi ballroom sekolah, tetap saja siswa-siswi merasakan kepenatan luar biasa dari bokong mereka yang terasa linu, kaku akibat duduk dalam posisi sama tanpa berdiri selama dua jam. Kalau bukan karena takut dihukum guru-guru, mungkin murid-murid lebih memilih kabur bersama berandal-berandal sekolah yang dapat mencari celah untuk melarikan diri dari pidato panjang kepala sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang memasuki tahun ajaran baru sebagai murid SMP. Perasaan bangga, menyelimuti relung hati Sasuke. Senang bukan kepalang mengenakan seragam SMP favoritnya yang terkenal populer.

Naik satu tingkat menjadi remaja, menghabiskan tiga tahun menuntut ilmu di SMP Hyaku, Sasuke kini sudah tak sabar menjejaki tahap awal dunia orang dewasa menjadi murid SMA. Ya, begitulah manusia. Sewaktu kecil melihat kakak sendiri masuk TK, ada suatu dorongan kuat ingin masuk TK juga. Ketika menjadi siswa Taman Kanak-kanak melihat orang lain masuk SD, ingin juga masuk SD. Menjadi murid SD, melihat masuk SMP tambah gigih ingin merasakan dunia SMP. Nah sekarang saat menjadi murid SMP, Sasuke menggebu-gebu ingin menjadi murid SMA. Penasaran merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi murid SMA, tanpa dilarang pergi bermain, mendapat teman kencan, bertambah tinggi, ahh~ membayangkannya saja jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang.

Mempersiapkan diri melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kelas hendak bertemu teman-teman baru, Sasuke yang sedang berjalan melintasi halaman tak sengaja melihat seorang siswa baru nampak sendirian dikoridor terbuka yang menghubungkan gedung kelas 7. Merasa mengenali sosok tersebut, Sasuke pun mantap melangkahkan kaki berjalan menuju kearah sosok itu.

"Kau sendirian disini?"

Dengan cepat, sosok itu pun membalikan tubuh mendengar suara seseorang terdengar dari balik punggung. Raut terkejut yang sebelumnya terpeta diwajah sosok itu menghilang, berganti mimik datar dengan dagu tertekuk dalam. Tersirat jelas bocah itu tak menginginkan kedatangan Sasuke. "Ya, begitulah."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Kau kelas 7-A kan? Dekat dengan kelasku 7-B, jika mau... Ayo kita sama-sama ke kelas masing-masing." Ajak Sasuke ramah.

"Naruto~"

Selalu...

Disaat yang sama ketika Sasuke gigih ingin berteman dengan Naruto, Naruto yang populer terlalu banyak dikelilingi teman-teman hebatnya. Memasuki bangku SMP, Naruto seakan tak kehilangan pesona. Malah semakin banyak murid-murid berbondong-bondong ingin berteman dengannya. Dan tentu saja orang-orang yang dipilih Naruto kalangan tertentu saja, murid pintar dan juga kaya raya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Salah seorang perempuan dari dua laki-laki yang datang menghampiri Naruto menyerahkan dua bungkus roti dan satu jus pada Naruto.

"Santai saja." Naruto menusukan selang minuman kekertas almunium berbentuk bulat kecil, menyesap manisnya jus jeruk pemberian sang sahabat.

Gadis itu mengangguk, sedangkan seorang laki-laki mendelik kearah Sasuke. Memberi pandangan menilai dari atas hingga ujung kaki. "Siapa dia? Kau kenal orang ini, Naruto?"

Memutar wajah menatap sekilas kearah Sasuke, Naruto pun membuang muka."Aku _tidak _kenal."Mengigiti selang jus, Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama teman-temannya menuju koridor terbuka.

Bukan helaan nafas teralun dibibir Sasuke, bukan pula keterdiaman berisikan ketidak-tenangan hati karena diabaikan untuk kesekian kali oleh Naruto. Sekalipun sikap Naruto buruk, Sasuke tak pernah merasa benci kepada Naruto. Bukan tak pernah... Sasuke tidak bisa benci pada idolanya itu walau diperlakukan dengan buruk. Memaklumi adalah pilihan bijak, toh bagi Sasuke cepat atau lambat Naruto akan sadar bila ia adalah teman terbaik. Bohong jika Sasuke tak merasa sakit hati, meski pun begitu Sasuke akan tetap mendampingi Naruto, melindunginya disetiap situasi apapun kala ia membutuhkan Sasuke.

.

Dentang bunyi bel kawasan sekolah Hyaku terdengar, tanda proes belajar mengajar pada jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Murid-murid yang mengikuti pelajaran selama 7 jam akhirnya dapat bernafas lega, merenggangkan otot terasa kaku diseluruh persendian akibat dihujani beragam rumus, terori, juga praktik oleh guru pengajar. Mengikuti seluruh siswa kelas 7-B berbondong-bondong keluar kelas, sosok bocah bersurai raven menggenggam tas jinjing miliknya menuju ruang loker untuk menukarkan sepatu putih dikenakannya dengan sepatu hitam. Hari pertama belajar tak begitu menguntungkan buat si raven, sebab ia yang tak pandai bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sebaya belum mendapat teman sekelas yang klop. Kebanyakan teman-teman kelasnya berasal dari sekolah lain, dan tentu mereka lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan orang-orang yang mereka kenali. Ada beberapa siswa berasal dari sekolah tempat Sasuke menuntut ilmu selama enam tahun itu, namun tetap saja hal itu tak berguna sebab Sasuke tak memiliki teman. Sasuke merupakan salah satu murid yang cenderung pendiam, lebih aktif pada kegiatannya sendiri dibanding membaur bersama teman-teman kelas. Ada pun hal yang membuat Sasuke tergerak untuk berteman cuma pada satu orang saja, yaitu bocah berambut pirang yang kini berada tak jauh dari lokernya saat ini. Mata obsidan Sasuke melirikan sudut mata kesamping kiri, melihat Naruto nampak memasukan buku-buku pelajaran sembari meletakan sepatu putih dirak bagian atas loker dengan teman-teman barunya mengerumuni bocah itu.

Itulah Naruto, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan menuai kekaguman banyak orang hingga tak sedikit dari mereka sangat ingin sekali teman bocah mentari itu. Lihat saja sekarang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan mengelilingi Naruto. Seperti telah menetapkan standart teman tersendiri, orang-orang yang ingin menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Naruto harus kaya dan juga pintar, sekali pandang saja Sasuke tahu murid-murid yang mengelilingi Naruto bukan murid sembarangan. Dan Sasuke menjadi patah arang, kehilangan semangat menyadari peluang untuknya berteman dengan Naruto semakin kecil. Naruto tak memberi tempat untuk Sasuke masuk.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke yang hendak menutup pintu loker mendadak berhenti, menolehkan kepala menatap kearah belakang dimana mata obsidannya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai merah muda mengenakan atasan seragam dengan celana olahraga sebatas lutut sedang mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi isyarat untuk pamit mundur. Wajah Sasuke merona, menimbulkan warna merah muda disekitaran ruas tulang pipi. Masih dia ingat dengan jelas, gadis berkulit putih nan tomboy itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

_'Kukira aku tak akan mempunyai teman.'_

Mengunci pintu loker, Sasuke memasukan kunci tersebut kedalam saku bagian dalam tas kemudian melangkah riang keluar dari ruang loker menuju ke halaman sekolah. Jarak tempuh sekolah dengan rumahnya cukup jauh, sekitar delapan kilometer. Bisa menaiki bus umum atau memiliki kendaraan pribadi sebagai alternatif agar bisa pergi sekolah dengan cepat. Berhubung dua hari lagi ayahnya akan membelikan sepeda, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Hitung-hitung olahraga sekaligus mengenal keadaan tempat yang akan ia lalui selama tiga tahun kedepan.

Memasuki perkarangan kawasan padat penduduk, setelah menyeberangi jalan menurun, Sasuke berjalan kesebuah gang kecil, menuruni tangga sepanjang lima meter menembus jalan setapak. Kurang lebih tiga puluh meter lagi Sasuke akan melihat taman bermain, sedikit lagi tinggal berjalan sekitar 15 menit Sasuke pasti sampai rumah.

'BUAGH!'

Saat berjalan seorang diri disebuah persimpangan gang, Sasuke menangkap sebuah suara yang cukup kasar. Persis seperti bunyi sesuatu yang dipukul menggunakan benda-benda tumpul, menariknya lagi geraman ketakutan terdengar setelahnya. Membuat Sasuke sedang melintasi jalan tersebut menghentikan laju langkah kaki, rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya. Bertanya-tanya apa gerakan yang sedang terjadi dibalik tembok ini. Mengintip dengan sebelah mata melalui celah sisi tembok, Sasuke memicingkan mata, meneguk cepat air ludah menetralisir kegugupan yang terasa membekukan tubuhnya hingga sulit bergerak. Menguras adrelain memang, pasalnya Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang terlibat perkelahian ditempat ini. Bisa saja mereka orang-orang jahat atau mungkin pelaku tawuran antara kelompok siswa sekolah yang sedang melarikan diri membawa musuh mereka.

"Cepat serahkan uangmu!"

Seketika kedua mata Sasuke membelalak lebar, menatap tak percaya lebih dari dua orang pria dewasa sedang menahan tiga orang bocah. Menilik dari seragam dikenakan tiga orang bocah itu, Sasuke yakin mereka adalah siswa dari SMP Hyaku. Parahnya lagi salah satu dari ketiga bocah itu merupakan orang yang sangat Sasuke kenali.

'Naruto!'

Menyadari penampilan keempat orang laki-laki itu, Sasuke tahu benar bila mereka adalah preman-preman jalanan yang biasa mangkal dipusat kota. Entah untuk alasan apa mereka tiba-tiba beralih mencari nafkah disekitar kawasan pemukiman dengan merampok anak-anak kecil berpakaian _bourjois_, yang jelas Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu demi keselamatan Naruto. Sialnya kedua teman Naruto yang berada didekatnya tiba-tiba langsung kabur meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja ketika menyadari ada satu peluang untuk melarikan diri. Bisa dipastikan sekarang nasip Naruto yang terperangkap seorang diri sekarang berada dalam mara bahaya.

"Chk! Dasar kecoa!" Umpat salah seorang lelaki menghardik kedua bocah itu yang lari terbirit-birit. Hanya satu tersisa, dan nampaknya dari segi pakaian serta aksesoris dikenakan bocah itu. Keempat laki-laki ini tahu Naruto bukanlah bocah sembarang. "Serahkan uangmu!" Menarik kantung saku seragam sekolah Naruto dengan kasar, Naruto yang tak terima dipelakukan seperti itu menampik tangan laki-laki itu. Menatap tajam mereka berempat.

"Berengsek!" Laki-laki bertubuh besar melayangkan tangan memukul kepala Naruto, membuat bocah itu hampir terjatuh akibat pukulan tersebut. "Kau sudah bosan hidup, bocah!"

Seakan tak merasa sakit diarahkan pukulan seperti itu, Naruto menatap garang keempat laki-laki dihadapannya, merenggut kantong atasan seragam menggunakan kedua tangan. "Ini uangku, pemberian orangtua ku! Harusnya kalian malu mengambil milik orang lain yang bukan hak kalian! Apalagi yang kalian rampok itu anak kecil!"

'BUAGH!'

Emosi mendengar perkatan pedas Naruto, laki-laki bermata sipit yang kehilangan kendali memukul telak pipi Naruto, tak merasa kasihan sedikipun melukai bocah SMP dengan pukulan yang setara dia layangkan untuk orang dewasa. Naruto yang terjatuh akibat pukulan tersebut meringis dalam diam, memandang murka preman-preman jalan melalui sorot pancaran kedua mata. Tersulut untuk yang kesekian kali karena melihat tatapan menantang dari Naruto, laki-laki itu pun hendak mengayunkan kayu kearah Naruto.

"BERHENTI!"

Sasuke lekas berlari menuju kearah Naruto sembari merentangkan kedua tangan. Menahan pergerakan si lelaki ingin melesakan balok kayu ketubuh ringkih Naruto. Kedatangan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke lantas membuat Naruto menyeritkan keningnya dalam, membawa kebingungan tersendiri bagi keempat laki-laki dan Naruto yang tak pernah mengira Sasuke bisa datang kemari.

"Apa dia temanmu, hm?" Sebelah alis si lelaki menggenggam kayu terangkat, menatap penuh tanya pada Naruto.

Naruto sangat tahu keempat preman ini telah mengikuti pergerakan Naruto selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini ketika masih duduk dibangku 6 SD, mereka tahu Naruto bocah kaya yang memiliki teman kaya juga. Setelah merencakan dengan matang aksi perampokan bocah-bocah kaya ini, memanfaatkan jarak tempuh SMP Hyaku yang jauh dari kawasan penduduk serta dilalui jalanan sepi. Mereka pun menjalankannya tepat dihari ini, hari pertama sekolah di SMP Hyaku.

Naruto memejamkan mata selama sesaat, memproses suatu rencana agar ia bisa kabur dari jerat preman-preman ini. Tidak ada cara lain...

"Ya, dia teman adalah _terbaikku_."

Naruto harus mengorbankan Sasuke.

"Ohh~, bagus!" Laki-laki itu mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke lalu menyeringai kejam. "Serahkan uangmu~"

"A-Aku tidak mempunyai uang." Geleng Sasuke merasa takut melihat raut wajah si lelaki menatap tajam dirinya.

"Cepat serahkan uangmu." Si lelaki masih baik hati, tak ingin melakukan apa-apa terhadap Sasuke. Digertak sedikit dengan pandangan mata yang melotot seram, Sasuke pasti akan menyerahkan uangnya.

Masih menggeleng, Sasuke berusaha keras cengkraman laki-laki itu. "Aku benar-benar tak mempunyai uang." Menolehkan wajah kebelakang, Sasuke yang ingin meminta bantuan dari Naruto tercenung seketika mendapati bocah pirang itu telah berlari, memacu kedua langkah kaki meninggalkan...

Dirinya.

"Boss! Bocah itu kabur!" Anak buah si lelaki mengacungkan jari telunjuk mengarah kesosok bocah pirang sedang berlari menjauh.

"Biarkan saja! Lagipula dia sendiri yang bilang bila bocah ini adalah sahabat _terbaik_nya." Kekeh laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengelus permukaan kayu pada wajah Sasuke. "Bocah ini pasti kaya raya."

Begitukah?

Sasuke yang merasa senang diawal ketika mendengar kata teman terbaik keluar dimulut Naruto ternyata adalah sebuah siasat agar ia bisa kabur seorang diri dengan menjadikan Sasuke _tumbal_?

Sasuke tak dapat berkata apa-apa, selain terdiam ditempat. Memandang kepergian Naruto dengan bola mata membelalak lebar, tak percaya Naruto tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Bagaikan kehilangan jiwa yang meninggalkan raga, fokus pikiran Sasuke kini kosong, tak bisa berpikir apapun. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dilontarkan sang preman tak dijawab satupun oleh Sasuke, membuat dampak yang sangat besar. Sasuke yang terjepit dalam situasi tak menguntungkan karena sang preman telah tersulut amarah mendapat jawaban tak memuaskan dari Sasuke ditengah pandangan mata bocah itu yang nampak kosong pasca ditinggal pergi Naruto semakin gencar menyiksa Sasuke.

Bahkan pukulan dilayangkan laki-laki itu ditengkuknya tak memberi efek berarti. Jangankan merasa sakit, menjerit pun tidak. Bocah bersurai raven itu hanya bisa memandang jalan dilalui Naruto dengan perasaan hampa, menahan perih merobek jantungnya buah dari tindakan Naruto. Sesungguhnya dibandingkan rasa sakit ditorehkan preman-preman itu melalui tendangan dan pukulan, hati Sasuke jauh lebih sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama diabaikan Naruto dalam beberapa kesempatan...

Peristiwa ini akan terus Sasuke kenang seumur hidup atas rasa sakit teramat luar biasa karena diacuhkan secara kejam oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu terberat yang Sasuke alami selama dua bulan terakhir menguras pikiran laki-laki itu. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua falkultas yang ada di universitasnya untuk segala macam katagori jurusan digempur habis-habis dengan kuis, tes serta ujian secara berturut-turut. Belum lagi ditambah tugas, penulisan laporan, dan hal-hal lain sebagainya yang semakin menambah daftar panjang kesibukan Sasuke. Dalam kurun waktu dua bulan terakhir emosi pria bertubuh atletis itu tak beraturan bak permainan jungkat-jungkit, naik turun karena terhimpit beban teramat besar yang ia sandang sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Meski pun mengalami tekanan yang hebat karena mengurusi ujian, Sasuke kini bisa bernafas lega. Pasalnya kemarin kuis, ujian, dan lain-lainnya sudah berakhir. Dan kini Sasuke kembali menjalani aktivitas normal bak mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya, walau masih meninggalkan beberapa tugas baru dari dosen pengajar, Sasuke rasa ia tak terlalu terbebani seperti saat dimana semua tesis, ujian, dan pembuatan laporan bersatu padu menerjang dirinya.

Mendudukan diri dibangku miliknya, Sasuke menyelipkan sebelah headset pada telinga kiri. Memandang awas kiri dan kekakan mencari biang keberadaan moodbreakernya. Namikaze Naruto ternyata benar-benar mengedarkan genderang perang!

Pasca memberi pernyataan terhadap Sasuke ditangga menuju lantai tiga, Naruto benar-benar semakin berulah. Mendekati gadis incarannya dan bahkan dengan sengaja memancing kecemburuan Sasuke melalui kegiatan-kegiatan intim yang ia lakukan. Satu kali memperingatkan Naruto, ternyata inikah maksud dari kesengsaraan yang akan ia torehkan bila Sasuke masih bersikap buruk pada Naruto? Hanya ini? Mendekati Sakura agar ia merasa frustasi karena pendekatan yang ia lakukan berbuah penolakan?

No way!

Sasuke tidak akan pernah merasa patah hati, ingin bunuh diri, atau pun dendam kepada Naruto hanya karena mendekati Sakura. Jujur Sasuke akui ia sedikit meradang mendapati Naruto hampir mencium Sakura didepannya, tapi melihat penolakan Sakura, Sasuke yakin ia masih mendapat tempat dihati gadis itu. Lagipula jika Sasuke menunjukan kemurkaannya, Naruto pasti akan merasa menang karena berhasil mempermainkan emosi Sasuke. Kheh! Sasuke tertawa dalam batin, meledek permainan anak kecil dilakukan oleh Naruto. Oke! Akan Sasuke ladeni bila itu yang diinginkan Naruto. Dia bermain, maka Sasuke akan bermain juga. Menunjukan pada laki-laki itu permainan _kesengsaraan_ yang sesungguhnya.

"Uchiha, kau sudah absen? Hari ini sensei tidak hadir."

Menutup buku yang hendak dibaca, Sasuke pun menuliskan nama pada secarik kertas disodorkan seorang wanita kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan. Selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan, Sasuke pun beranjak keluar kelas, berjalan mengarungi koridor hendak menuju ke kantin dimana ketiga teman-temannya berada. Begitu memasuki kawasan kantin yang lenggang, mata obsidan Sasuke menangkap jelas keberadaan Suigetsu, Ino dan juga si pemalas Shikamaru sedang duduk disebuah bangku tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu.

"Hei Sasuke~" Ino melambaikan tangan, mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kalian tidak ada kelas lagi? Mau ke tempat karaoke untuk bersenang-senang? Mumpung senggang." Tutur Sasuke saat duduk disebelah Ino.

Suigetsu mendesah depresi. "Aku masih ada dua kelas lagi, jangan sekarang. Tunggu kelasku selesai, oke?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan saat menunggumu? Hanya duduk memandang orang-orang lewat, begitu?!" Decak Ino nampak tak terima. "Kami pergi dulu, kau nanti menyusul."

"Itu tidak seru! Tunggu saja, tidak lama kok." Suigetsu menggelengkan kepala, memukul pelan meja kayu dihadapan mereka sebagai bentuk protes keras. "Setega itukah kalian bertiga menelantarkanku sendirian sementara kalian bersenang-senang? Keterlaluan sekali!" Suigetsu mengalihkan wajah sembari bertopang dagu, mengerutkan alis tak suka melihat Ino maupun kedua temannya.

Mengetuk abu rokok pada _cup puding_ yang kosong milik Ino, Shikamaru kembali menyesap nikmatnya rokok dibibir. "Aku yang akan menemani, Sasuke dan Ino pergi saja dulu. Kami akan menyusul nanti." Menghembuskan asap rokok, Shikamaru tersenyum kecil pada Suigetsu. "Mau?"

"Bwahahahahaha!" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa geli melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang semakin lembut dan terkesan mengistimewakan Suigetsu. Sedangkan Sasuke? Pria itu malah memfokuskan mata sucinya pada buku-buku tebal, membaca sederet huruf memiliki kalimat baku lebih baik ketimbang melihat ekspresi menjijikan dari Shikamaru. Ekspresi khas laki-laki hidung belang yang sedang menebarkan pesona ke gadis desa lugu nan polos, itulah yang tertangkap dimata Sasuke.

"Ck!" Mata sebesar biji kuaci mengerling tajam kearah Ino, terganggu dengan tawa menyebalkan dari gadis pirang itu. Ino seketika bungkam, menyeringai jahil kearah Shikamaru sembari menjauhkan diri -takut terkena jitakan maut.

Suigetsu menyeringai, masih bertopang dagu namun pandangan mata kini teralih menatap Shikamaru yang berada disampingnya. "Baiklah."

Menghembuskan rokok dibibir, Shikamaru pun membalikan tubuhnya lebih menjorok kearah Suigetsu, menumpu siku kanan pada meja dengan sebelah tangan kiri memilin resleting tas slempang milik Suigetsu yang terletak diatas bokong. "Jam berapa kelas mu berakhir?" Suara Shikamaru teralun rendah.

Sasuke berdeham keras, sengaja mengeluarkan nada serak dikerongkongan dengan intonasi yang naik beberapa oktaf dari biasanya. Merasa jengah sekaligus mengingatkan Shikamaru bahwa mereka masih berada dikantin, pasti banyak berpasang-pasang mata memandang keintiman dua lelaki bodoh ini. Menerima pesan tak tersirat Sasuke? Bukan Shikamaru namanya! Pemuda Nara itu tak menghiraukan, bahkan terkesan masa bodoh dengan suara serak Sasuke ataupun penghuni kantin yang memandang mereka.

"Sekitar jam empat, nanti akan ku telepon bila selesai."

Dan lupakan orang bodoh yang sedang mengumbar seringai kemenangan pada Ino dan juga Sasuke. Suigetsu tak akan pernah bisa mengerti situasi dan juga kondisi.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru mengangguk sambil menghisap rokok ditangan. "Sebelum pergi ke tempat karaoke bagaimana kalau kita berdua makan dulu?" Kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok kelain arah, menghindari asap pekat itu mengenai Suigetsu.

Sasuke kembali berdeham keras, tak cuma satu kali saja namun berkali-kali dengan mata memicing tajam kearah Shikamaru. Kedok Shikamaru mengajak makan pasti berbuah petaka. Ditambah Suigetsu yang bodoh dan juga tak peka sangat mudah tergiur dengan embel-embel traktir, membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir dengan nasip Suigestu. Walau bodoh dan sering membully Suigetsu, Sasuke sedikit tak tega bila pada akhirnya laki-laki bersurai ungu keperakan ini akan merasakan perihnya tersakiti. Jelas dimata Sasuke, Shikamaru tak terlalu baik untuk Suigetsu.

Bila Sasuke merasa khawatir, lain halnya dengan Ino. Gadis berkulit beige ini malah tersenyum-senyum bahagia. Tak tersirat raut khawatir atau mungkin memang Ino sudah memikirkan terlalu jauh hubungan kedua sahabatnya ini? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak bisa menebak. Namun satu hal yang pasti, pikiran Ino jauh lebih mengerikan dari sikap Shikamaru saat ini. Dasar fujo sinting!

"Wahh! Ide ba-"

Suara Suigetsu terhenti ketika mendengar nada ponsel Shikamaru berdering hebat tanda ada panggilan masuk. Mau tak mau, Shikamaru pun merogoh saku celana setelah menempatkan rokok miliknya dibelahan bibir. Begitu melihat sebuah nama tertera dilayar ponsel, Shikamaru beranjak berdiri. "Aku pamit dulu sebentar, Temari menelpon."

Suigetsu mengangguk. "Oke!" Lalu mengacungkan ibu jari telunjuk.

Ino merenggut masam. "Sepertinya gagal hari ini pergi ke tempat karoke."

"Apa!" Memandang terkejut kearah gadis pirang yang sedang bertopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?!" Suigetsu berujar kecewa.

"Kau tidak lihat? Temari menelpon Shikamaru pasti ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Kurang seru bila hanya kita bertiga yang pergi." Decak Ino kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, ya sudah. Aku akan tetap pergi." Sasuke pun membalikan halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Ya! Kami akan tetap pergi! Dengan ada ataupun tidak adanya kau dan juga Shikamaru" Suigetsu menggosokan kedua telapak tangan, menatap Sasuke dengan memimik memelas. "Sasuke, kau tunggu aku ya? Setelah kelas selesai, baru kita pergi ke tempat karoke sama-sama. Aku punya tempat rekomendasi yang sangat bagus sekali! Banyak gadis-gadis cantik~."

Terkesan tak menunjukan minat sama sekali dengan perkataan Suigetsu, Sasuke menempelkan sebelah headset yang menganggur kedalam lubang telinga. "Kalau hanya wanita, aku sudah punya yang lebih menarik. Hanya sedikit butuh permainan kecil dengan seseorang. Dan sebentar lagi aku pasti menang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke yang menyeringai keji terlarut dalam euphoria lagu yang ia dengarkan, tak lagi mendengar segala pertanyaan Suigetsu yang terkesan kepo, ingin tahu maksud dari pernyataan Sasuke. Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih?

Sebuah kertas tebal ukuran A4 teracung dihadapan Sasuke, Sasuke pun melepaskan heatset sambil memutari wajah melihat siapa gerangan sosok yang menyerahkan kertas tersebut. "Kau Uchiha Sasuke bukan? Ini kertas ujianmu kemarin, sudah dibagikan tadi dikelas. Berhubung kau keluar cepat, jadi tak sempat memberikannya padamu." Seorang laki-laki gadis berambut merah mengenakan kacamata duduk tepat dihadapan Sasuke. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu!" Ujar Suigestu semangat. Mendadak semangat tempat mereka didatangi wanita cantik nan dewasa dengan tutur sopan santun terjaga. "Siapa namamu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Uzumaki Karin, panggil saja Karin."

Ahh! Gadis berambut merah itu ternyata. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, baru menyadari ternyata Karin adalah teman satu kelasnya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Ucapan Karin semakin membuat Suigetsu merona. Sudah cantik, sopan, _inner beauty_nya terasa menyilaukan. Beda sekali dengan Ino. Saat melirikan mata memandang Ino, dimata Suigetsu Ino sudah sangat mengerikan. Persis nenek lampir yang sedang mengutuk putri salju. Lihat saja sekarang, gadis itu malah mengobarkan tatapan intimidasi pada Karin.

"Bisa minta nomor ponselmu?"

"HEI!" Ino menggerbak meja, mencubit lengan Suigetsu lalu memelintirnya dengan sadis. Membuat Suigetsu mengaduh kesakitan, namun tak menuai rasa iba dari Ino. Gadis pirang itu seakan membalaskan dendam teramat besar kepada Suigetsu.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, mengabaikan aksi Ino yang kini menganiyaya Suigetsu. Fokus Sasuke sekarang terpaku pada kertas dikedua tangan, menerka-nerka berapa hasil ujian yang ia dapatkan. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari A atau mungkin A+?

'BRAK!'

Sasuke lekas bangkit, berdiri dari bangku panjang terbuat dari kayu yang ia duduki bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Mendapat reaksi tak terduga yang diberikan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba membuat Ino berhenti mencubit Suigetsu dengan kedua orang tersebut memandang penuh tanya kearah Sasuke. Ekspresi Sasuke tak mampu terbaca, antara kecewa, marah, dan pastinya yang lebih mendominasi adalah rasa tak terima.

"Apa Tsunade-sensei ada dikantornya?" Menyandang tas dan menutup buku miliknya, Sasuke hendak bergegas pergi usai memastikan keberadaan sang dosen pada Karin.

Karin mengerutkan kedua alis dalam. "Tsunade-sensei sedang menjalani pratikum ke Nagoya. Hampir tiga hari ini dia tak berada disini. Apakah kau tidak tahu?"

Tangan Sasuke memegang erat kertas ujian semakin bergetar- menahan emosi. "Jadi siapa yang memeriksa hasil ujian ini?"

"Asisten Dosen, Namikaze Naruto. Senior semester empat kita."

Hancur sudah tameng emosi yang Sasuke bendung atas kekecewaannya menerima hasil nilai ujian. Setelah menerima jawaban mengejutkan dari Karin, Sasuke langsung melesat pergi. Melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan meja makan tempat ia nongkrong bersama sang sahabat, bahkan ketika Shikamaru telah selesai menerima telepon dari Temari, tabrakan bahu antara ia dan Sasuke tak dapat terhindarkan. Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah seketika berhenti, mengerutkan alis mendapati raut wajah murka Sasuke. Ino dan Suigetsu ikut beranjak berdiri, membereskan alat-alat mereka ingin menyusul Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Begitu sampai dimeja, Shikamaru menunjukan ibu jari mengarah Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas ada hubungannya dengan Namikaze Naruto dan nilai ujian Sasuke."

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Shikamaru menganggukan kepala. Turut membereskan barang-barangnya. "Siapa dia?" Tatapan Shikamaru beralih pada Karin.

"Teman sekelas Sasuke." Kali ini Suigetsu lah yang menjawab. "Karin, bisa minta nomor ponsel mu sekarang? Hitung-hitung memperdalam perkenalan kita yang singkat ini-"

'Seret!'

Menggenggam erat tangan Suigetsu, Shikamaru pun memaksa lelaki bersurai ungu keperakan itu untuk beranjak pergi dengan Ino memukul telak Suigetsu guna menyadarkannya agar lebih fokus pada Sasuke daripada perkenalan tak berguna. "A-Aku Hōzuki Suigetsu, fakultas sastra. Telepon aku nanti ya!" Meski dipukul Ino sebanyak dua kali, diseret Shikamaru, Suigetsu tak gentar menyeru identitas diri secara singkat pada sang pujaan hati yang baru ditemui. Lebih baik usaha walau sedikit daripada tidak sama sekali, itulah semboyan Suigetsu dalam hal percintaan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki lebih lebar, mengalihkan wajah kekiri dan kekanan mencari-cari setiap kelas yang kemungkinan besar diikuti oleh Naruto. Dari setiap kelas di inspeksi Sasuke, sosok laki-laki pirang sedang duduk dimeja guru pun nampak dipengheliatan Sasuke. Seketika perasaan geram dan juga kemurkaan yang tertanam muncul kepermukaan, menimbulkan luapan emosi yang mengantarkan Sasuke melangkah lebar memasuki kelas tanpa lagi peduli jika kelas tersebut dihuni mahasiswa dan mahasiswi senior yang sedang belajar. Bagi Sasuke kemurkaannya lebih beralasan dibandingkan terganggunya proses belajar para senior.

Persetan dengan sopan santun dan tata krama, Sasuke melempar kertas ujian miliknya keatas meja Naruto, menatap emosi laki-laki yang sedang memandang Sasuke dari balik kacamata. "Kenapa jawaban ujian ku yang seharusnya benar, kau salahkan!"

Masih bersikap tenang nampak tak tergugah dengan emosi meledak-ledak Sasuke, Naruto menyerahkan kembali kertas ujian pemuda itu dengan menggesekannya kearah Sasuke. "Aku telah memeriksa sesuai dengan kebenaran jawabannya."

"Sesuai dengan kebenaran?" Sasuke mendengus, emosinya kini semakin berada diujung langit mendapati sikap Naruto. "Semua jawabanku benar! Tidak satupun ada yang salah! Bagaimana mungkin seorang asisten dosen bisa tak begitu objektif memberi nilai kepada seorang mahasiswa hanya karena permasalahan pribadi! Dimana sikap profesionalitas anda, Namikaze Naruto? Kau hanya mampu mengubar kata mengenai profesionalitas tetapi tak bisa mengamalkannya pada tindakan sehari-hari termaksud memberi nilai ujian mahasiswa, begitu!"

Naruto masih nampak tenang, menatap Sasuke datar sembari bersedekap dada. Pria berkulit coklat ini bukannya tak tahu Sasuke sedang membalas dendam, menjalankan peran dalam permainan yang ia mainkan. Naruto tersenyum dalam batin, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya? Tentu Naruto sangat penasaran sekali. "Permasalahan pribadi? Permasalahan pribadi apa, hm?" Tanya Naruto sok polos.

Sasuke yang semakin meradang, tak mampu lagi menampung emosinya ingin sekali ia menghancurkan meja ini dan memukul habis-habisan wajah Naruto. Ingin... Sasuke Ingin sekali melakukannya. Namun apa daya Sasuke tak memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukan hal itu. Pertama ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebagai alasan atas kemurkaannya. Nekat memukuli pria itu hanya akan menuai malu dan juga permasalahan yang lebih rumit berurusan dengan pihak kampus sebab ia memukuli Naruto tanpa sebab.

Dan yang kedua Sasuke memiliki jawaban yang sangat kuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, membiarkan orang-orang kampus tahu kedok Naruto sesungguhnya yang persis seperti ular berbisa. Namun sekali lagi hal tersebut Sasuke urungkan. Membeberkan fakta perselisihan mereka berdua berdasarkan dendam masa lalu serta memperebutkan wanita yang sama, mana yang lebih memalukan dari pada memukuli Naruto tanpa sebab? Sasuke tak mempunyai bukti sewaktu SD Naruto mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan diri dari preman. Jika keukeuh ingin mengungkap fakta menyakitkan itu, bisa-bisa Naruto malah memutar balikan fakta dengan menuduh Sasuke sebagai tukang fitnah. Ditambah lagi perselisihan ini menguap kepermukaan lantaran dipicu kehadiran Sakura yang mereka perebutkan. Memperebutkan gadis? Kheh! Pasti orang-orang satu kampus akan menertawakan Sasuke. Selalu dan selalu Sasuke yang harus menerima hal-hal pahit jika disandingkan dengan Naruto. Naruto yang menang. Naruto peran utama, dan Naruto yang diagungkan bak pemeran protagonis dalam sebuah peran kehidupan. Membuat Sasuke muak, semakin membenci Naruto sampai kedasar hati terdalam!

"Kau cemburu bukan?"

Shikamaru, Ino, berserta Suigestu yang baru sampai diambang pintu kelas dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada tercenung ditempat mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar dalam. Ini tidak baik! Jika dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke pasti merencanakan sesuatu hal. Niscaya apapun yang Sasuke lakukan, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, telah menerka dengan sangat jelas alur permainan Sasuke. Mudah ditebak, dan Naruto harus mengakhirinya agar ia tidak mati bosan. Ia butuh sesuatu yang beda, yang bisa menggugah diri dari permainan Sasuke. "Kau masih berpikir ini tentang Saku-"

"Tidak." Potong Sasuke cepat. Menyeringai misterius kearah Naruto dengan senyum sejuta misteri. "Aku baru sadar sekarang, bukan aku yang kau cemburui, tapi Sakura." Memainkan kancing t-shirt pemuda yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan dirinya. Sasuke pun mendekat perlahan, namun tak menurunkan intonasi suaranya agar bisa didengar oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berada didalam kelas.

_"Kau menyukaiku kan, Namikaze Naruto?"_

Jika beberapa waktu yang lalu Shikamaru, Ino dan Suigetsu terdiam ditempat mendengar perubahan nada suara Sasuke. Kini seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berada didalam kelas tercenang, mendengar sebuah deklarasi mengejutkan terlontar dibibir Sasuke. Membuat setiap rahang manusia-manusia duduk dibangku tersebut terbuka, melotot tak percaya dengan mata shappire Naruto sendiri terbelalak lebar.

"Ahh~, ternyata dibalik tragedi nilai ujian ku yang seharusnya mendapat nilai sempurna kau buat menjadi D hanya untuk membuatku paham akan perasaanmu, asisten dosen?" Menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat raut wajah Naruto, Sasuke mendekati laki-laki itu. Sengaja berjalan memutari meja dengan gerakan seduktif, begitu sensual. "Kau benar-benar _nakal_~"

'GRAP!'

Sasuke sengaja mencengkram kedua paha atas Naruto yang berada tepat dibawah bongkahan bokong, memijat sesaat sembari mendekatkan bibir ketelinga Naruto.

Melihat aksi yang dilakukan Sasuke, bisik-bisik kecil berasal dari sebagian penghuni kelas pun terdengar. Belum lagi ditambah raut wajah terkejut dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang belum sadar sepenuhnya dari keterkejutan melihat Sasuke menyentuh daerah privasi Naruto. Memainkan ujung jari pada bagian tengah selangkangan setelah mencengkram paha, dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas menepuk pantat kiri Naruto. Yang semakin membuat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi menjerit adalah aksi Sasuke yang menancapkan deretan gigi pada tulang telinga Naruto usai berbisik. Seringai jijik adalah yang paling mendominasi dari raut wajah penghuni kelas, keintiman hubungan dua orang laki-laki memang sesuatu hal baru dan tak dapat diterima oleh mereka. Jelas ini penyimpangan menakutkan...

Melepaskan mulut, dan kedua tangan dari tubuh Naruto, Sasuke pun meraih kertas ujian miliknya dari atas meja. Mengerling sesaat kearah Naruto dengan pancaran mata kemenangan, tak setara dengan senyumnya yang terlukis erotis menggoda Naruto. "Aku tunggu _jamuan_ mu selanjutnya." Mengedipkan sebelah mata, Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan penghuni kelas memandang tak percaya antara jijik kepada mereka berdua.

Melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas, ketiga teman Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi mengenai sikap luar biasa Sasuke bila telah tersulut amarah, satu hal pasti yang dipikirkan ketiga orang tersebut. _'Dia benar-benar gila!'_

Memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana, Naruto menyeringai. Masih mengetahui dengan jelas arah permainan Sasuke. Untuk itu kali ini Naruto tak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan memimpin permainan ini, mengejar ketertinggalan yang telah Sasuke torehkan dengan mencoreng nama baiknya didepan mahasiswa-mahasiswi walau harus dibayar setimpal berupa nama baik Sasuke juga turut tercoreng. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri permainan, Naruto akan menunjukan cara _sesungguhnya_ dalam memainkan permainan yang ia buat.

Sasuke harus bertekuk lutut pada Naruto!

.

.

.

Seperti sudah dapat diterka, kejadian yang terjadi dalam kelas ditengah berlangsungnya proses belajar mengajar dengan Naruto ditunjuk sebagai wakil untuk memberikan materi menyebar dengan cepat bak wabah. Seluruh universitas gempar akan pernyataan Sasuke yang mengklaim sikap Naruto sebagai bentuk peralihan karena menyukai dirinya. Sasuke akui, ia melakukan semua itu atas dasar spontanitas dan juga ingin mempermalukan Naruto. Walau ia sendiri juga harus menanggung buah dari tindakannya berupa gunjingan beberapa pihak, Sasuke anggap hal itu sepadan. Semakin banyak orang membicarakan ia dengan Naruto, semakin senang hati Sasuke. Berarti ia telah berhasil membuat citra Naruto yang selalu terkesan agung dimata mahasiswa menjadi buruk, bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan bertatap muka dengan Naruto, laki-laki itu kini nampak dijauhi mahasiswa dikampus tersebut. Homo, gay, atau pun penyuka sesama jenis masih terlihat mengerikan dimata sebagian orang. Walau risih, Sasuke tak menganggap hal itu menjadi beban. Ia yang telah terbiasa mendapat service dari Shikamaru dan Suigetsu jadi sedikit berlega hati. Toh mendapat tittle homo ataupun gay hasil dari perbuatan yang ia lakukan sendiri, bukan berarti ia juga homo betulan. Ia masih menyukai wanita, juga menyukai gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini sedang duduk dimeja kantin menyantap makan siang bersama.

Sakura bukan tipikal orang yang peduli terhadap gosip, itulah salah satu alasan Sasuke membuat berita mengenai kehomo'annya dengan Naruto. Sasuke yakin Sakura masih menyukainya. Harusnya begitu, namun kenapa wajah Sakura sendari tadi murung? Bahkan ia tak menyentuh makanan yang telah ia pesankan sepuluh menit lalu. Gadis itu hanya mengaduk-ngaduk nasi miliknya dengan tak semangat.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Mendapat pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku bingung, Sasuke-kun. Nilai ujianku kecil, padahal aku sangat yakin jika seluruh jawabanku semuanya benar." Menancapkan bento menggunakan garpu, Sakura membenturkan bento tersebut keatas gumpalan nasi. "Kenapa bisa mendapat E."

Helaan nafas frustasi disertai wajah tertekuk membuat Sasuke menggeram marah, pasti ini ulah Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membuat _mesin pemeriksa jawaban_ itu berfungsi kembali." Ternyata tak hanya Sasuke saja mendapat nilai kecil, Sakura juga. _'Terkutuk kau, Naruto!'_

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Setahuku nilai ujian kita langsung diperiksa dosen secara manual, tanpa ada campur tangan dari mesin scanner."

Sasuke berdecak kecil, menampik tangan ke udara. "Tsunade-sensei memiliki mesin pemeriksa jawaban yang sangat ketinggalan jaman. Tidak bisa beroperasi dengan baik." Tungkas Sasuke semakin ngaur, melahap tempura udang dengan nikmat. _'Dan sebentar lagi mesin itu tak akan berkutik ditanganku.'_

Sasuke menunjuk makanan Sakura menggunakan sumpit. "Ayo dimakan."

Masih mengaduk-ngaduk nasi tak semangat, sosok Suigetsu pun muncul dari keramaian orang-orang berlalu lalang disekitaran kantin menuju ketempat meja Sasuke berada. "Hallo~" Suigetsu langsung terduduk, menghela nafas bahagia sambil membawa secarik kertas ditangan.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menyerit bingung mendapati reaksi lain dari Suigetsu. Bukankah tadi pagi pemuda ini murung bukan kepalang akibat bertengkar dengan Shikamaru? Bila ditanya alasan mengapa mereka berdua bisa bertengkar, jawabannya hanya satu...

"Aku berhasil mengajak Karin ikut kegiatan unit mahasiswa dua hari lagi." Senyum lebar terpampang jelas dibibir Suigetsu, menangkat tinggi selembar kertas yang ternyata poster mengenai unit kegiatan mahasiswa pecinta alam. "Kalian mau ikut? UKM pecinta alam merekrut anggota baru mahasiswa semester awal tanpa registrasi berbelit-belit, cukup absensi nama, fakultas serta jurusan, kita sudah bisa ikut jambore selama seminggu penuh. Bukankah itu menyenangkan, hm?" Suigetsu kembali tersenyum, merentangkan kedua tangan memeluk permukaan meja kayu dihadapannya. "Ahh bahagianya~"

"Mau ikut?" Ajak Sasuke langsung pada Sakura. Nampak lama menimang ajakan Sasuke selama sesaat, Sakura pun akhirnya menangguk cepat yang disambut seringai maut dari Sasuke. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, Sasuke yakin akan terasa menyenangkan. Hitung-hitung menghibur gadis itu akibat ulah Naruto sambil merefreshkan pikiran sehabis ujan, tesis, dan laporan. Ditambah lagi Naruto yang anggota senat mahasiswa tak mungkin ikut, Naruto mempunyai UKM dibidang lain yang pastinya lebih ia unggulkan dibandingkan UKM pencinta alam. Sasuke jadi tak sabar menunggu dua hari kedepan, terbebas dari tugas dan wajah Naruto yang selalu terlihat disetiap mata memandang.

"Hei semuanya~" sosok Ino dan Shikamaru pun terlihat, ikut bergabung mendudukan diri dibangku yang sama. Hanya saja posisi sekarang berubah, Shikamaru yang biasa duduk bersebelahan dengan Suigetsu kini memilih duduk disamping Ino tepat dihadapan Sakura. Ternyata hubungan Shikamaru dan Suigetsu tak membaik juga.

Mendapati secarik kertas ditangan Suigetsu, Ino langsung menangambilnya dengan cepat, membuat Suigetsu terperanjat. Tak bisa mengambil kembali kertas tersebut akibat ditahan Ino. "Unit kegaiatan mahasisiwa? Jambore? Di Gunma? Siapa saja yang ikut?" Usai melantunkan pertanyaan terakhir, Ino menatap Sasuke, Sakura, juga Suigetsu secara bergantian.

"Kami berempat, aku, Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Karin!" Sakura berseru dengan riang, namun raut wajah keempat sahabat tersebut berubah total. Yang paling mencolok itu adalah Shikamaru dan Suigetsu. Suigetsu hanya mampu meratapi diri dengan memukul jidatnya pasca Sakura membeberkan rencana mereka, sedangkan Shikamaru menghisap penuh rokoknya kemudian beranjak pergi dengan kasar. Terang-terangkan menendang kaki kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

Sasuke dan Ino bungkam, tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat kepergian Shikamaru yang tak bisa dicegah. Suigetsu menghela nafas frustasi. "Apa salahnya jika aku berhubungan dengan Karin? Dia wanita baik-baik, kenapa dia harus marah? Berlagak seperti aku tak layak saja pacaran dengan wanita!"

Sasuke menggaruk pelipisnya gusar. Ingin sekali berkata jika kemarahan Shikamaru memiliki alasan tersendiri namun Sasuke sadari ia tak boleh menambah rumit keadaan. Bagaimana pun juga Suigetsu _normal_, kalau memberitahukan kebenaran sebenarnya bisa-bisa persahabatan mereka makin merenggang. Itu yang paling Sasuke takutkan. "Nanti dia sendiri akan mengerti. Beri dia waktu." Saat ini hanya kalimat itu saja yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan.

"Ngg? Apa ada masalah."

Mendapati raut wajah polos Sakura sambil melayangkan pertanyaan. Emosi Ino naik seketika. "Kau masih bertanya padahal kau sendiri yang memperburuk keadaan!" Tak peduli jika Sakura adalah calon pacar Sasuke, Ino turut beranjak, menggerbak meja menatap tajam Sakura kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ino!" Sasuke berteriak keras. Menyeru sikap lancang Ino yang berani meneriaki Sakura.

Suigetsu semakin merasa bersalah. Tak bisa menampik bahwa diawal dia lah penyebab merenggangnya hubungan persahabatan ini. "Maaf." Suigetsu tak bisa berkata lain selain kata maaf atas keegoisan yang sesungguhnya diakibatkan oleh kurangnya rasa terbuka atas perasaan masing-masing dari mereka.

.

Bersiap menyambut petualangan baru mengarungi hutan perawan dengan sungai-sungai indah mengalir ditengah hamparan zamrud hijau, lima buah mobil bus yang memberangkatkan para anggota unit kegiatan mahasiswa pecinta alam mulai bergerak meninggalkan kawasan kampus menuju Kota Kiryuu berada sebelah barat daya Prefektur Gunma di Jepang. Perjalanan panjang yang ditempuh selama lebih dari tujuh jam diisi dengan aktivitas mahasiswa-mahasiswi menyanyi riang menggunakan gitar yang sengaja mereka bawa untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu. Bila sebagian orang terlarut dalam euphoria menyanyi bersama-sama sebagai bentuk suka cita, maka bagi keempat orang yang merasa _dunia milik sendiri_ ini tak terlalu menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Lihat saja tingkah Suigestu sekarang malu-malu kucing melirik Karin yang duduk tepat disebelahnya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan Sakura lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku atau mendengar lagu secara invidual.

Tak terlalu banyak interaksi dilakukan antara empat manusia itu, tetapi yang pasti mereka berempat terlihat bebas. Menikmati waktu perjalanan dengan tenang tanpa harus terbebani urusan pribadi dimana Sasuke terhimpit permasalahan dengan Naruto ataupun Suigetsu yang sedang bersusah hati lantaran bertengkar dengan Shikamaru.

"Semuanya, kita telah sampai!"

Seorang laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai ketua unit kegiatan mahasiswa pencinta alam berdiri tepat disamping supir, memberi tanda kepada penghuni bus tersebut bahwa tempat tujuan mereka telah sampai. Berbondong-bondong keluar dari dalam bus ingin melihat keindahan panorama tempat diadakannya kegiatan pecinta alam, Sasuke pun merenggangkan seluruh persendian badan menghirup udara segar dari hutan asri tersebut. Hutan yang berada di daerah penggunungan memang tiada duanya dibandingkan tempat-tempat hiburan di Tokyo sana. Warna hijau yang memikat mata dari rindangnya pepohonan, gemuruh suara khas yang timbul dari hewan-hewan penghuni hutan, serta hembusan angin mengalun lembut membuai Sasuke. Membuat laki-laki itu tak sadar selama beberapa saat jika rombongan mereka dari empat bus lain telah sampai.

"Wahh, Namikaze-senpai juga datang?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menikmati lebih lama lagi pemandangan bak surga tersaji didepan mata, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah secepat kilat menatap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang meletakan tas ransel berwarna hijau diatas tanah. Dia? Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan ketua perserikatan mahasiswa dan juga pemimpin dari UKM Informatics Club datang keacara UKM pencinta alam?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, mendengus sinis mendapati keberadaan Naruto pasti didasari karena memiliki rencana licik untuk membalas dendam. Yaa permainan tempo lalu berhasil dimenangkan Sasuke, dan untuk itu pula Naruto menuntut balas dengan merencanakan suatu hal dari acara pencinta alam ini. Baik! Jika masih mau melanjutkan permainan ini, Sasuke akan meladeni Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, senpai. Ku dengar hari ini senpai berulang tahun. Apa itu benar?"

Terdengar lagi suara seseorang bergender wanita didekat Naruto yang kini menyodorkan tangan kanan, memberi ucapan selama kepada Naruto. Laki-laki bermata biru itu terkekeh geli, menyambut tangan si wanita sembari melirik singkat pada Sasuke yang masih menatap lelaki itu. Sengaja mengukir senyum miring kearah Sasuke memberi sinyal bila ia mengetahui tatapan menusuk dilayangkan si raven. "Ya itu benar!"

Junior junior lainnya membulatkan bibir, menyenandungkan O yang sangat panjang. "Tapi kenapa senpai berada disini? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan bersama-sama keluarga merayakan ulang tahun senpai."

Naruto tersenyum manis. Manis sekali namun dimata Sasuke terdapat kilatan iblis terpancar dari pengheliatan Naruto. "Disini lebih _istimewa_. Aku sedang mengincar _**kado**_ milikku ditempat ini."

Kado? Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mendengus. Mercerca segala kalimat terlontar dimulut Naruto. Apapun itu kado yang dimaksudkan Naruto, Sasuke tak akan pernah kalah sekalipun hal-hal yang Naruto lakukan nantinya lebih jauh mengerikan dari tindakan sebelum-sebelumnya. Lihat saja nanti!

"Jangan melamun saja, Sasuke. Orang-orang telah pergi ke kawasan perkemahan." Shikamaru tiba-tiba secara mengejutkan berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan Ino mengedarkan pandang kesegala penjuru arah. "Kau mau menunggu disini sampai malam, hn?" Mengeluarkan satu batang rokok dari saku celana, Shikamaru menyelipkan rokok tersebut pada belahan bibir.

Melihat Shikamaru hendak menyalakan pangkal rokok, Ino pun bergegas meraih rokok itu lalu mematahkannya menjadi dua, menginjaknya diatas tanah menggunakan kaki dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. "Kau ingin ikut jamore atau lomba menghisap rokok? Bawa barang-barangmu cepat! Kita sudah ketinggalan!" Merampok kotak rokok Shikamaru, Ino pun memasukan kotak itu kedalam tas miliknya. "Ayo cepat!"

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, mengutuk tindakan Ino tetapi tak mengabaikan perintah gadis pirang itu. Memang benar mereka telah ketinggalan cukup jauh hingga kini mereka menjadi perserta paling akhir dari segelintir mahasiswa perserta UKM. Menyandang tas ransel besar miliknya, Shikamaru berjalan bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada ditempat ini?" Pertanyaan yang menggelitik Sasuke sendari tadi akhirnya keluar juga.

Sudut bibir Shikamaru tertarik keatas. "Kau pasti lebih terkejut melihat Naruto ada disini bukan?"

Sasuke menggeram emosi. "Urus urusanmu, jangan urus urusanku. Tidak adil kau bersikap seperti ini pada Suigetsu." Maksud hati ingin mengejek Sasuke, Shikamaru bungkam menerima serangan balik Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tak adil, heh!" Setelah cukup lama berselang berdiam diri, suara Shikamaru akhirnya keluar juga.

"Jika kau benar-benar menginginkan Suigetsu, tinggalkan Temari dan beritahu dia sikap _menyimpang_mu itu."

Perkataan frontal dari Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Shikamaru, menatap Sasuke tajam. Shikamaru sangat marah... Benar-benar merasa marah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang serasa tak pantas untuk dia ucapkan. Bukan karena sindiran Sasuke mengenai kata 'menyimpang, tetapi lebih kepada maksud dari pernyataan Sasuke. "Apa urusanmu memerintahku meninggalkan Temari?" Sebut Shikamaru garang. "Jangan hanya karena kau leluasa bersama gadis incaranmu, kau jadi berpikir hubunganku dengan Suigetsu ataupun Temari semudah seperti hubungan kalian berdua! Kau tahu Suigetsu, dan kau juga tahu bila hal itu terjadi persahabatan yang telah kita bangun akan hancur!"

Sasuke berhenti, membalikan badan menghadap Shikamaru. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang? Bukankah persahabatan kita juga hancur kalau kau terus mempertahankan sikap egoismu pada Suigetsu?"

Shikamaru meradang. "Aku tidak egois!"

"Kau egois, Shikamaru!" Suara Sasuke yang naik beberapa oktaf menghentikan langkah kaki Ino, membalikan badan melihat kedua sahabatnya sekarang saling berhadapan dengan mengobarkan aura tak berbahaya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua!"

Tangan kanan terbalut kulit albaster mengacak surai ravennya mengetahui Ino telah berlari, menghadang mereka berdua lalu memberi jarak agar tak saling berdekatan yang malah berpotensi membuat mereka berdua terlibat baku hantam. "Aku tidak apa-apa Ino, hanya perlu bicara dengan Shikamaru biar dia sadar. Tak selamanya ia bisa terus bersikap egois mengekang Suigetsu. Tak menginginkan Suigestu berdekatan dengan wanita lain tapi dia sendiri masih menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya." Merapatkan tali tas ransel dipundak, Sasuke pun berbalik arah. "Bukankah itu terkesan lebih berengsek daripada mengakui perasaan sendiri kepada Suigetsu, heh?!" Melangkahkan kaki, pemuda memiliki mata obsidan kelam meninggalkan Shikamaru dan juga Ino menyusul rekan-rekan yang lain.

Sampai disebuah kawasan terbuka dipenuhi pasir dan juga kerikil jauh didalam kedalaman hutan, Sasuke yang telah berada ditempat Suigetsu melepaskan tas ransel. Membantu laki-laki ungu keperakan itu memasang tenda milik mereka. "Mereka juga datang." Sebut Sasuke memasangkan tongkat pengait tenda.

"Mereka?" Mendapat pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Suigetsu berhenti total mendirikan tenda. "Siapa?" Kembali menekuni aktivitas memasang tenda, gerakan kedua tangan Suigetsu pun terhenti mendengar suara Ino masuk kedalam pendengarannya.

"Suigetsu!"

Membalikan wajah kearah belakang, Suigetsu lekas berbalik lagi sembari menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa mendapati Ino berjalan mendekat dengan Shikamaru menunggu Ino dari kejauhan. "Hei! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?!"

"Bersikap bagaimana?" Suigetsu berpura-pura sibuk mengaitkan tenda, tetapi yang ada malah membuat kaitan tongkat tenda terlepas lagi.

"Kau membuang muka seperti tak ingin melihatku." Decak Ino kesal. Namun membuat batin laki-laki bersurai ungu keperakan menjerit keras, _'Bukan itu maksudkuuuuuu!'_

Ino menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini dan aku tak akan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk." Ujarnya kemudian. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa. Lagipula kami berdua menginap ditenda yang lain. Kita berempat butuh waktu sendiri agar masalah ini bisa terselesaikan tanpa harus merusak persahabatan kita."

"Kau wanita! Bagaimana mungkin menginap ditenda pria!" Maksud Suigetsu ingin memarahi Ino, apa daya ia langsung mendapat pukulan telak dikepala. "Ochh!"

"Kau sudah gila? Aku akan menginap di tenda kelompok para gadis." Jelas wanita bersurai pirang itu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Melambaikan tangan kepada kedua laki-laki itu, sosok Ino pun tenggelam bersama anggota wanita perserta UKM meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih berkecimpung mendirikan tenda.

.

Hari kedua setelah tiba ditempat perkemahan, para perserta unit kegiatan mahasiswa lekas berbaris, bersiap menerima pengarahan dari senior pecinta alam akan kegiatan selanjutnya setelah sarapan. Lintas alam adalah agenda selanjutnya selama lima hari kedepan. Diisi berbagai beragam kegiatan telah menanti antara lain seperti arung jeram, outbond, rock climbing, eksplorasi goa dan navigasi darat. Selepas mendapat kata pembuka berupa penjelasan mengenai kegiatan hari ini dan berdoa bersama-sama, kelompok pecinta alam pun beramai-ramai menuju ke sungai membawa peralatan masing-masing. Berjalan selama kurang dari lima belas menit dari tempat perkemahan, sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar terlihat. Segera saja ketua pembina mengintruksikan anggota pencinta alam untuk berhenti, kemudian memilah perserta pencinta alam dalam sebuah terdiri dari delapan orang. Melakukan permainan kecil selama sesaat untuk memilih kelompok mana yang maju terlebih dahulu mengambil peralatan arung jeram didalam bangunan, Sasuke yang merasa senang diawal karena satu kelompok dengan Sakura harus menelan pil pahit lantaran Naruto turut bergabung dalam kelompoknya.

"Sasuke, kami duluan." Suigetsu mengangkat tangan kanan melambai kepada Sasuke berbalik arah, berjalan bersama anggota senior yang menjadi kelompok Suigetsu. Parahnya lagi selain tak kenal dengan anggota kelompoknya yang kebanyakan dari senior tingkat empat dan lima, Suigetsu makin merasa tak nyaman karena entah nasip sial mendera atau apa, Shikamaru juga turut masuk kedalam kelompoknya.

Meninggalkan nasip sial menerpa Suigetsu. Sasuke pun berjalan beriiringan dengan anggota kelompoknya memasuki gedung hendak mengambil peralatan yang akan digunakan. Gedung tersebut cukup besar, memiliki banyak ruang didalamnya. Dihitung-hitung luas gedung tersebut seperti gedung olahraga sekolahnya dulu sewaktu SMA. Masuk kedalam ruangan berisi peralatan arung jeram seperti jaket pelampung, perahu karet, gayung, helm, dan pelindung siku kaki serta tangan. Sasuke pun segera mengambil peralatan lebih dari satu, dimaksudkan untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Sakura. Tetapi begitu mengedarkan pandangan mata mencari sosok gadis bersurai pink itu, mata obsidan Sasuke menyipit tajam mendapati Naruto berhadapan dengan gadis berkulit putih itu sambil memasang helm untuk Sakura. Ini lah yang Sasuke tak sukai akan kedatangan pemuda itu. Naruto pasti berbuat ulah. Dan kekhawatiran itu terbukti sekarang, memancing amarahnya dengan mendekati Sakura tepat didepan kedua matanya.

"Ayo semuanya, bawa peralatan kita dan segera ke tepi sungai." Mendengar perintah dari ketua kelompok, Sasuke dengan para laki-laki dikelompoknya menggotong perahu karet bersama-sama. Membawa perahu karet mengamit diberbagai sisi kemudian memikulnya. Sepertinya yang telah Sasuke terka sebelumnya, keberadaan Naruto pasti tak jauh-jauh didekat Sasuke. Lihat saja sekarang, usai mengumbar kemesraan dengan Sakura, tanpa dosa pemuda itu malah berada dibelakangnya ikut memanggul perahu karet.

"Sasuke-kun~ kita bertemu lagi~"

Damn!

Sasuke mengeraskan rahang, memendam perasaan marah akan suara menyebalkan terlantun dari mulut Naruto yang ingin memprovokasi dirinya. Apapun yang akan Naruto lakukan, Sasuke bertekad tak akan mudah terprovokasi!

Sampai disebuah sungai berarus cukup deras dengan bebatuan terlihat diair sungai yang jernih, Sasuke dan kelompoknya segera meletakan perahu karet diatas permukaan air sungai, mengintruksikan anggota wanita dari kelompoknya untuk menaiki perahu terlebih dahulu. Mengangkat tinggi tangan kanan teracung didepan Sakura, Sasuke mengumbar senyum kecil diwajah. "Naiklah Saku-"

"Ayo Sakura, cepat! Pegang tanganku." Meraih terlebih dahulu tangan Sakura, Naruto segera memegang erat tangan Sakura mencegah gadis bersurai merah muda itu agar tak terjatuh ditengah licinnya bebatuan sungai.

"Terima kasih Naruto." Pipi Sakura bersemu merah, menatap Naruto dalam pandangan binar kekaguman atas sikap gentle dan sigap dari Naruto menuntunnya naik keatas perahu.

"Sama-sama." Masih memegang erat tangan Sakura, sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, tersenyum sinis kearah Sasuke yang kini menarik mundur tangannya. Mata Sakura terus terpaku pada Naruto sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke gedung peralatan arung jeram, entah apa yang Naruto perbuat tapi yang pasti setiap Sasuke ingin bersama Sakura, Naruto selalu menghadang. Membuat keberadaannya tak lagi berarti karena diabaikan oleh Sakura.

_'Berengsek kau, Naruto!'_

Menyeru kebencian dalam batin, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengutuk Naruto. Terlebih laki-laki itu sengaja menyuruh Sakura duduk disebelahnya dengan Sasuke berada dibelakang menonton kemesraan mereka berdua. Mendengus sinis untuk kesekian kali, Sasuke yang terbawa emosi mengayun kasar gayung miliknya, membawa perahu karet milik mereka mulai mengarungi derasnya arus sungai. Kayuh-kayuh-kayuh, tiada hal lain yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain mengayuh. Tak peduli akan arus sungai yang deras, ribuan batu-batu sungai yang curam, hingga resiko terbaliknya perahu karet milik mereka, Sasuke terus mengayuh dayung dengan penuh dendam. Melihat Sakura tertawa lepas bersama Naruto. Bahkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu nampak sengaja memancing amarah Sasuke dengan memeluk Sakura disetiap kesempatan kala perahu karet mereka terlonjak akibat menabrak batu sungai.

_'Tenggelam kau, Naruto! Tenggelam saja kau disungai ini!'_

Aura Sasuke telah menggelap, mata obsidan kelamnya pun berapi-api mendapati kemesraan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto mendapat respon positif dari Sakura. Gadis itu tak segan memeluk Naruto ketika menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, menatap Naruto malu-malu disertai pipi memerah. Berengsek! Naruto benar-benar serius membalas Sasuke kali ini. Dia mengetahui dengan baik kelemahan Sasuke cuma dua, nilai dan juga Sakura. Sialnya dua faktor tersebut dikuasi Naruto. Seolah-olah akhir hidup Sasuke kini berada digenggaman tangannya, hingga setiap waktu bila ia ingin, ia bisa mengakhirinya detik ini juga.

"Kyaaa~"

Tak sanggup melihat Sakura memeluk Naruto didepan kedua mata, Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangan mata lurus kedepan dimana perahu karet milik Suigetsu berserta rombongan berada dihadapan mereka. Sedikit lagi... Para laki-laki kelompoknya pun memacu semangat, ingin sekali mendahului kelompok Suigetsu dengan mengayuh dayung. Pelarian yang bagus untuk mengusir rasa sakit hati, Sasuke turut mengayuh dayung miliknya. Memacu perahu karet dengan deras sampai akhirnya peristiwa tak terduga pun terjadi.

"KYAAAA!"

Mata obsidan Sasuke terbelalak lebar. "Suigetsu!"

'Terjun!'

Shikamaru yang berada diatas perahu langsung loncat tanpa pikir panjang. Menyelam kedalam sungai berarus deras mencari keberadaan Suigetsu yang terjatuh dari atas perahu. Beranjak berdiri hendak ikut meloncat kedalam sungai, pergerakan Sasuke pun segera dihentikan oleh ketua kelompok. "Jika kau ikut meloncat hanya akan semakin merepotkan banyak orang."

Sasuke jelas tak terima dia dihadang. "Dia temanku! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berdiam diri melihat mereka dalam bahaya!"

"Kau bodoh!"

Suara tak asing dipendengaran masuk ketelinga Sasuke mendapat kecaman tajam dari laki-laki bersurai raven itu. Menatap Naruto tajam yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek kearahnya. "Kami tak ada waktu untuk mencarimu didasar sungai jika kau ikut terjun. Lagipula Suigetsu baik-baik saja, Shikamaru jauh lebih sigap dibandingkan dirimu sendiri."

Mengganggam erat kepalan kedua tangan, Sasuke yang bersiap meledakan kemurkaannya pada Naruto mendadak langsung mengurungkan niat melihat Suigetsu dan Shikamaru telah sampai disisi sungai. Menyadari perjalanan mereka telah sampai dipenghujung _finish_, ketua kelompok pun segera memberi tanda pada anggotanya agar lekas merapatkan perahu kebibir sungai yang tak terlalu deras arusnya. Begitu menginjakkan kaki kedaratan, Sasuke pun langsung mempercepat laju langkah kaki menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan Suigetsu menggunakan masing-masing tangan. Shikamaru mengalihkan wajah kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Angguk Shikamaru pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mengusap punggung Suigetsu, Shikamaru pun berujar dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian terlalu berlebihan." Walau berkata seperti itu tetap saja Shikamaru dan Sasuke tak percaya, mendapati raut kesakitan saat mengusap kepalanya, baik Shikamaru dan Sasuke tahu Suigetsu pasti mengalami cidera pasca terjatuh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" Sasuke tak dapat menahan rasa keingintahuannya akan penyebab Suigetsu bisa terjatuh dari perahu.

Bangkit berdiri dari posisinya terduduk diatas tanah, Shikamaru pun bergegas melangkah menuju kearah rombongan kelompoknya yang baru sampai dibibir sungai. "Kau!" Mencengkram erat kerah baju salah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, tindakan mengejutkan dari Shikamaru segera mendapat reaksi lain dari Sasuke. Pria berkulit albaster itu pun berlari, melerai Shikamaru dengan melepaskan cengkraman sang sahabat. "Dia yang menyebabkan Suigetsu terjatuh! Aku melihat sendiri dia mendorongnya!"

Sasuke menahan tubuh Shikamaru yang serasa diluar kendali, sangat bernafsu menghajar laki-laki dihadapan mereka. "Aku mengerti, tapi jangan membuat kerusuhan ditempat ini."

Tak terima sikap Sasuke seakan laki-laki itu tak peduli pada nasip Suigetsu yang hampir meregang nyawa, kemurkaan Shikamaru tak mampu ditolerir lagi. "Apa kau bisa terima bila temanmu hampir mati karena orang ini, hah!"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, menahan tubuh Shikamaru sekuat tenaga bahkan mendorong laki-laki itu agar menjauh. "Jika kau tidak bisa tenang, kau hanya akan membuat permasalahan ini semakin runyam. Akan kutangani laki-laki ini supaya ditindaklanjuti ketua UKM biar mendapat hukuman, sebaiknya kau urusi Suigetsu. Bawa dia ketempat perkemahan dan obati. Mengerti?!" Mendengus kasar sembari menghujam pelaku yang membuat Suigetsu terjatuh dengan tatapan bengis, Shikamaru pun berbalik arah menuju kearah tempat Suigetsu berada. "Dan kau, jangan harap aku bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja bila ketua UKM tak memberi ganjaran setimpal atas sikapmu." Kecam Sasuke.

Bersiap melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada ketua UKM pecinta alam, Sasuke yang hendak kembali menuju ketempat gedung peralatan arum jeram tak sengaja melihat Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu membawa laki-laki itu menuju kesuatu tempat. Merasa marah sekaligus penasaran akan aktivitas terselubung dua orang tersebut, Sasuke pun mengikuti mereka berdua. Menelantarkan rencana pertama yang ingin bertemu ketua UKM pecinta alam agar kasus Suigetsu bisa ditindak lanjuti. Alis Sasuke mengerut dalam, tak bisa berpikir jernih akan alasan Sakura mengajak Naruto masuk kedalam hutan menjauhi keramaian. Seketika pikiran-pikiran negatif pun merasuk pikiran Sasuke, membayangkan mimpi buruk yang paling ia takutkan akan terjadi dihari ini. Sakura benar-benar menyukai Naruto.

Merasa kedua insan tersebut berhenti berjalan dan kini saling berhadap-hadapan. Sasuke yang bersembunyi dibalik hutan tercenung ditempat menyaksikan peristiwa memilukan hati terjadi tepat didepan kedua matanya. Sakura, gadis yang ia sukai sewaktu SMP kini melingkarkan kedua tangan, menciumi bibir Naruto dengan mesra bahkan terlihat liar lewat pergolakan lidah keduanya yang saling mengambil peran pada cumbuan tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Sudah sejak lama menyukaimu saat kau bersikap baik padaku."

Runtuh sudah hati Sasuke mendengar satu kalimat yang tak pernah ia sangka kini terlontar juga, meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke setelah selesai mencumbu bibir Naruto. Bagaikan teriris sebilah pedang tajam, hati Sasuke yang terkoyak. Terporak-porandakan akan sikap dan pengakuan kejam Sakura, mendekatinya namun menyukai Naruto. Mengusap kasar rambutnya dengan perasaan kecewa seraya mendengus sinis, Sasuke sadari semua ini terjadi semata-mata bukan karena kesalahan Sakura saja. Naruto memberi peluang dan juga harapan hingga menuai perasaan lain tumbuh dihati Sakura. Apapun maksud dari sikap Naruto baik sebagai ajang pembalasan dendam ataupun memang karena berniat memacari Sakura dari awal, Sasuke tak memungkiri jika perasaannya tersakiti. Sangat-sangat tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama. Apakah ini artinya Sasuke kembali kalah pada permainan yang dimainkan oleh Naruto? Entahlah. Sasuke tak mampu membayangkan. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit ditorehkan Naruto, pemuda itu telah mengambil kebahagiaan Sasuke satu demi satu kemudian menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pecundang selayaknya sampah yang bisa ia injak harga dirinya sesuka hati.

Benar-benar kejam...

Bagaikan kehilangan daya akan kekuatan untuk berpijak ditempat ia berdiri, Sasuke melangkah pelan. Berniat pergi dari tempat itu dengan kebencian yang ia bawa pada Naruto, tiada kata maaf bagi Naruto. Sampai mati, ia tak akan pernah maafkan pemuda mentari itu sampai kapanpun.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak menyukaimu."

Reflek langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, mendengar ucapan singkat dalam satu tarikan nafas keluar dari bibir Naruto. Apakah Sasuke tidak salah dengar? Naruto menolak Sakura?

"Na-Naruto?"

"Kenapa?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, mendengus sinis kearah Sakura. "Kau pikir selama ini aku menyukaimu, heh? Percaya dirimu terlalu berlebihan!" Berdecak pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala, Naruto pun bersedekap dada. "Aku tidak suka wanita murahan. Sedangkan kau itu..." Melirikan mata menatap Sakura dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan menilai, Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki melewati Sakura. Tak segan-segan menabrak wanita itu saat melewatinya. "..._**terlalu murahan**_ untukku. Bukan tipe ku pacaran dengan orang **jelek**."

Memandang kearah semak belukar dengan pepohonan tinggi dan rindang tak jauh berada ditempat mereka berdua, disaat akan berlalu Naruto membisikan satu kalimat dengan volume yang sangat kecil. Hanya mampu didengar oleh Sakura namun memberikan efek yang sangat luar biasa ditengah keterkejutan wanita itu.

"Merasa sakit karena ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai, hm?" Desis Naruto sinis tertawa bak suara malaikat pencabut nyawa selama sesaat, tetapi langsung berhenti ketika akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Itu hukuman karena telah berani menggoda _milikku_, jalang!"

Melihat Naruto kini berlalu dengan riang tanpa merasa bersalah menolak Sakura yang begitu ia sukai, Sasuke yang berada dibalik semak belukar dengan rimbunan pepohonan rindang mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menimbulkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika memandang dendam Naruto. Sasuke telah berikrar didalam hati harus memberi pelajaran akan sikap Naruto yang telah berani melukai Sakura!

.

.

.

Hari telah beranjak malam, tak ada aktivitas lain yang dilakukan para perserta unit kegiatan mahasiswa pencinta alam selain menikmati hangatnya api unggun dalam suka cita bersama-sama menyanyi riang. Selepas arum jeram tadi siang, perserta UKM melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya dengan survival dan juga rapling sampai matahari berarak meninggalkan singasana menuju tempat peristirahatan. Usai membersihkan diri dan juga makan malam, sekarang tiba waktunya untuk kegiatan uji nyali. Semacam kegiatan perorangan atau lebih untuk menyelesaikan misi mencari sebuah benda disuatu tempat.

Mengenakan celana training dengan t-shirt hitam, pengelompokan misi kali ini yang harus dilakukan dengan dua orang membawa Sasuke mengajukan Naruto sebagai bagian dari kelompoknya. Membuat ketiga sahabat Sasuke memandang tak percaya mengetahui Sasuke yang begitu membenci Naruto sekarang malah mengajak satu kelompok. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke melakukan hal demikian, selain karena tak ingin orang lain mengajukan Naruto sebagai bagian dari kelompok mereka, Sasuke merasa kegiatan uji nyali ini sangat tepat untuk menyelesaikan satu urusan penting antara ia dengan Naruto. Menghindari keributan mereka berdua terjalin nanti bila terjadi percekcokan, adu jontos ditengah hutan mungkin tidak ada salahnya sebab Sasuke bisa menghajar Naruto sepuas ia mau tanpa harus diganggu oleh orang-orang yang melerai pertengkaran mereka.

Menerima kertas misi dari anggota penyelenggara acara, Sasuke dan Naruto segera berjalan, menyusuri hutan mengarungi pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dengan membawa senter dimasing-masing tangan. Merasa telah berada cukup jauh dari tempat perkemahan, Sasuke segera menghadang Naruto yang hendak menjelajahi gedung peralatan arung jeram dengan cara mencekalnya ketika akan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan didalam gedung gelap tersebut.

"Kita perlu bicara." Suara Sasuke yang berubah semakin dalam, tersirat suatu kuat menggelora laki-laki itu tak membuat gentar Naruto. Naruto malah menantang sikap laki-laki itu.

"Katakan saja, aku akan mendengar." Menerobos pertahanan Sasuke belalu melewati laki-laki itu. Sasuke yang tersulut amarah mendengar nada mencemooh dari ucapan Naruto menarik kasar pundak laki-laki itu hingga menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau tak pantas berbicara seperti itu padaku disaat aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu disini!" Kecam Sasuke keras, menatap Naruto tajam menguarkan aura yang tidak biasa. "Berani sekali memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu setelah kau berhasil membuatnya menyukaimu!"

"Ahh~" Naruto mengangguk singkat, telah mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Jadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami, eh? Ckckck, tak sopan sekali~"

'BRUK!'

Sasuke mengamit kerah t-shirt Naruto dengan paksa, membenturkan tubuh Naruto secara kasar kedinding ruangan. Menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat menyakitkan dari punggung Naruto saat membentur permukaan dinding disertai senter dipegang olehnya terjatuh keatas lantai. "Kau membuatku semakin muak!"

Satu kalimat lolos dari bibir Sasuke, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mata menatap mata Sasuke. Membiarkan mata kedua insan yang berbeda warna ini saling bertemu, mengirimkan perasaan yang terwakilkan dari pancaran mata mereka. Sasuke memandang benci Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Muak? Kheh! Muak katamu?"

"**Iya**." Desis Sasuke cepat. Menegaskan laki-laki itu dengan jelas bila ia teramat benci pada Naruto. Sangat-sangat benci sekali. "Aku benar-benar muak denganmu! Aku benci bila kau berada didekatku, dan aku benci segala sesuatu hal yang ada padamu! Aku benci padamu, Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto mendengus sinis, mengalihkan wajah kelain arah selama sesaat kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. "Apa hanya masa lalu yang seharusnya tak perlu diungkit melatarbelakangi dirimua menjadi begitu dendam kepadaku, heh?"

Mempererat cengkraman pada t-shirt Naruto, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Tak sedikit pun mengurangi intensitas pandangan matanya menatap keji Naruto. "Bahkan setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, aku menjadi semakin muak pada semua yang ada padamu!" Sasuke mendorong kuat dada Naruto dari cengkraman tangannya pada kerah t-shirt laki-laki bersurai pirang itu. "Aku bukan tipe manusia yang suka mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuh seseorang yang ku benci, pengecualian untukmu juga sebagai peringatan terakhir kalinya. Jika kau melukai Sakura dengan menjadikannya sebagai objek untuk membuatku sengsara, maka aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu sampai _mati_ ditanganku." Melepaskan genggaman tangan dari kerah t-shirt, Sasuke menjaga jarak dari Naruto yang kini menundukan kepala. "Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Berbalik arah ingin meninggalkan Naruto, suara pemuda memiliki kulit coklat madu itu terdengar. "Jadi karena wanita itu..."

Menghentikan laju kedua kaki sejenak, Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala tak ingin lagi berada satu kawasan bersama Naruto melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak Sasuke ketahui ketika berhenti melangkah, suatu kesalahan fatal memang karena bila ia berbalik memberi pengeringatan kembali akan pernyataan Naruto yang sedang membicarakan Sakura, Sasuke mungkin bisa menghindari pukulan hebat yang diarahkan Naruto ketengkuk Sasuke menggunakan senter milik semula tergeletak diatas lantai.

'BRUK!'

Dan seperti yang diperkirakan setelah pemukulan itu terjadi, Sasuke terjatuh keatas lantai dengan wajah menghantam batu keramik. Tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terasa kehilangan energi dengan pandangan mata menggelap saat Naruto menghujam satu titik vital ditengkuk Sasuke.

.

Membuka mata dengan perlahan, mata obsidan Sasuke menerawang keadaaan sekitar seraya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Pemandangan diawal yang terlihat buram pasca membuka kedua mata berangsur-angsur membaik seiring Sasuke terus menatap satu titik diruangan tempat dia berada. Terang benderang, membuat mata Sasuke sedikit merasa linu akibat silau cahaya lampu berwarna putih terpancar diatas langit-langit ruangan. Seingat Sasuke sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, kondisi gedung peralatan arung jeram ini tak terterangi setitik cahaya. Gelap, hanya lampu senter yang menerangi dirinya saat akan berekspedisi mencari suatu benda pada misi uji nyali kali ini bersama dengan seseorang. Ya... Sasuke ingat sekali ia bersama seseorang sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru seterang samudra, sosok yang benci...

_'Namikaze Naruto!'_

'CRANK!'

Hendak beranjak pergi dari posisinya yang setengah berbaring dengan punggung bersandar didinding, tertarik kembali hingga dia terduduk kembali diatas lantai. Sasuke menyeritkan kedua alis, melihat dengan pandangan mata menyorot tajam sesuatu yang terasa mengekang pergelangan kedua tangan.

_'Borgol!'_

Sasuke terkejut bukan kepalang, mendapati borgol membelenggu pergelangan tangan. Terdapat dua buah borgol dengan masing-masing dari sisi satu borgol tersebut mengikat erat tangannya dan sisi satu lagi dikaitkan pada dua buah tiang besi dikiri dan kanan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sasuke yang kini terduduk dengan kedua kaki terjulur diatas lantai menghela nafas frustasi, tak dapat melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Semakin ia mencoba menarik borgol, bunyi gemerincing dari borgol yang bergesekan dengan tiang besi mengisi keheningan ruangan tersebut, diselingi geraman murka terdengar kala Sasuke tak dapat melepaskan diri walau telah berusaha sekeras yang ia mampu.

Apa ini?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kenapa ia terbangun ditempat seperti ini dengan posisi terborgol sempurna. Berengsek! Sasuke tiada henti membatin dalam sumpah serapah, mengulang kembali memori kejadian sesaat sebelum ia terbangun dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Sasuke masih ingat, ia sedang menyelesaikan misi, sebuah misi yang diberikan ketua UKM pecinta alam sebagai pengisi waktu senggang sekaligus menguji mental. Dan ia meminta dipasangkan dengan Naruto, berdalih menyelesaikan misi namun maksud sebenarnya tak lebih karena Sasuke ingin memberi pelajaran pada laki-laki itu karena telah beraninya menyakiti Sakura. Kejadian yang telah ia perkirakan terjadi juga, ia bertengkar hebat dengan Naruto. Walau diawal Sasuke berniat menghajar pemuda itu, nyatanya Sasuke hanya memberi peringatan saja. Peringatan terakhir juga karena ia tak ingin mengotori kedua tangan demi menghajar Naruto yang saat itu pasti melonjak kegirangan karena berhasil memancing amarah Sasuke. Setelah memberi peringatan, Sasuke tak bisa ingat apa-apa lagi selain pandangan mata tiba-tiba menggelap. Dan sekarang dimana Naruto berada sekarang? Apakah laki-laki itu telah kabur usai berhasil membuat ia terjebak di dalam gedung ini dengan memborgolnya? Nice! Pembalasan dendam yang begitu sempurna! Sasuke tak mempunyai alasan sekarang untuk tidak membenci laki-laki itu!

"Ohh~ kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun~~"

Derit pintu yang terbuka reflek mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Laki-laki berkulit albaster itu kini menghujam seorang pemuda berkulit coklat madu dengan tatapan membunuh, penuh kebencian saat melihat Naruto berdiri tegak tepat dihadapannya. **"Kau!"**

Bukannya merasa terintimidasi akan tatapan Sasuke disertai hawa membunuh yang menguar luar biasa, Naruto malah semakin melebarkan senyuman memandang Sasuke. "Apa kau tidur nyenyak, Sasuke-kun?" Melangkahkan kaki secara perlahan, Naruto pun mendekati Sasuke dan akhirnya berdiri tepat satu langkah dari Sasuke. "Pasti sangat-sangat nyenyak, karena kau harus mempersiapkan energi yang lebih untuk pertunjukan yang akan kuselenggarakan." Mengangkat tinggi dagunya, Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Berengsek!" Terdengar lagi dentingan kedua borgol yang bergesekan dengan tiang besi. Sasuke tersulut emosi akan perkataan Naruto mencoba beranjak berdiri hendak menerjang laki-laki itu dengan pukulan, namun sayangnya apa yang Sasuke harapkan tak terjadi. Borgol ini menahan pergerakan Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, menyandungkan nada-nada mengerikan menggema seantero ruangan. Bagaikan seorang mafia yang berhasil menyandera musuhnya, tatapan buas dari Naruto bak ingin membunuh Sasuke dengan cepat berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke, mengamit dagu laki-laki itu. "Ohh~ kau tidak sabar eh? Mm~ nakal sekali~" Mencoba mengalihkan wajah dari tangan Naruto yang kini mengamit kuat dagunya, disaat Sasuke bersikeras ingin melepaskan tangan Naruto malah disambut cengkraman kuat, tak mengizinkan Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan mata yang ingin memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. "Sudah sejak lama aku menginginkan hal ini terjadi, bertahun-tahun merencanakannya hingga aku sendiri hampir gila. Kau harus membayarnya hari ini Uchiha Sasuke. Kau harus membayar mahal karena telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini!"

Sasuke mendengus. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Membayar? Kheh! "Membayar apa?" Sasuke membalas tatapan mata Naruto dengan pandangan menggelap. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku telah membawa penderitaan panjang pada hidupmu. Berlagak aku seperti membuat kesalahan besar hingga kau tersiksa padahal nyatanya kau lah berbuat demikian padaku." Senyum mengejek terlihat diwajah Sasuke, mencemooh Naruto. "Kau semakin memuakan, Namikaze Naruto. Tak hanya 7 tahun lalu atau bahkan lima tahun lalu. Sekarang pun kau terlihat rendah dimataku!"

'Robek!'

Dengan gerakan cepat memegang sebuah cutter ditangan kanan, Naruto lekas merobek t-shirt Sasuke dari bawah sampai keatas dalam satu kali gerakan saja. Menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat mengerikan dari robekan t-shirt, sampai-sampai Sasuke yang terkejut atas aksi itu tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan mata pada bilah pisau cutter yang kini memutuskan kerah t-shirnya. Terlihat sudah dada bidang Sasuke akibat t-shirt yang terpotong, mendapati hal itu Naruto tersenyum sumringah, memainkan ujung cutter membelai-belai dada terlanjang Sasuke. "Apa kau bisa menebak yang inginkan darimu, Sasuke-kun~" Sasuke bersumpah! Suara berat dari Naruto terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya. Apalagi ketika Naruto menekan sedikit ujung mata cutter pada permukaan tengah dadanya, rasa perih dari pisau cutter itu yang menggores kulit tak sebanding dengan raut wajah Naruto saat ini. Menatap dirinya melalui sorot mata yang begitu liar, terdapat satu emosi tak mampu Sasuke tafsirkan selain membaca gestur dari pemuda itu. **"Aku sangat-sangat benci padamu bila kau bersama dengan Sakura!"**

Tekan.

Naruto menekan ujung cutter pada bawah dagu Sasuke, membuat setitik luka yang sangat kecil namun mampu mengalirkan darah akibat luka tersebut. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan kebencian yang sangat terasa disetiap detik kala pemuda raven itu bernafas. "Apa yang kau lihat dari wanita itu? Kecantikannya?" Tanya Naruto terdengar muak. "Ohh ayolah~ aku bahkan lebih tampan. Dia tak lebih dari gadis murahan yang mencoba mengambil kesempatan saat kau terpuruk karena memikirkanku." Meski terbersir rasa marah karena Naruto menghina Sakura, Sasuke tak mampu melawan ketika melihat senyum bak maniak diwajah Naruto. "Ahh~, apa kau menyukai tubuhnya eh? Dia mempunyai dada yang besar? Berkulit putih? Itu yang kau sukai walau dia tak perawan lagi, hn?" Naruto berpura-pura menutup mulutnya, melihat raut terkejut diwajah Sasuke. "Mm~ pasti sangat menyakitkan sekali bukan? Gadis yang kau sukai saat SMP, terkenal sikap ramah, tak sungkan memilih teman, sudah kehilangan keperawanan ditangan laki-laki lain selain dirimu? Ck~ menyedihkan~"

Sasuke sudah muak sekarang! Selain mendengar ocehan Naruto yang terasa pedas ditelinganya, Sasuke benar-benar tak menyukai tindakan pemuda itu yang terus bermain-main tetapi tak juga menjelaskan maksudnya mengapa melakukan hal sejauh ini. "Apa maumu, Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sendari tadi telah ia tunggu, Naruto pun mendekat. Menjulurkan lidah menjilat darah dari bekas luka ia torehkan dibawah dagu Sasuke. "Manis~, semua yang ada pada dirimu ternyata manis. Lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan selama ini~" Menempelkan sejenak mengecup bekas luka tersebut.

Sasuke mengertakan giginya -marah. "Jangan main-main denganku!"

Naruto terkekeh geli. "Ckckck, kau tidak sabaran sekali. Benar-benar nakal~, tapi aku suka~" Mata biru sejernih samudera memandang Sasuke dengan pancaran mata penuh keyakinan. "Malam ini... Akan ku buat kau melupakan gadis itu! Baik namanya, wajahnya, matanya, bahkan _**tubuhnya**_." Tekan Naruto penuh ambisi, kembali membangkitkan bulu kuduk Sasuke. "Hanya aku... Hanya aku yang akan terus ada dipikiranmu. Namaku, wajahku, juga tubuhku... Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya, walau sekejap-" tangan kanan Naruto terangkat, mengusap belahan tengah-tengan dada Sasuke melalui gerakan sensual. Sangat erotis, mengudang sesuatu bergolak ketika permukaan telunjuk Naruto membelai lembut tubuhnya. "-seumur hidupmu kau akan terus mengingatnya. Mencari-cari diriku kemana pun aku pergi disaat tubuhmu ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan dariku~"

Lepas!

Naruto menyingkap t-shirt Sasuke yang robek ditengah dalam sekali gerakan, memperlihatkan dada telanjang Sasuke dipenuhi otot-otot kekar memunculkan diri ditempat-tempat yang penting. Efek mengikuti seni bela diri matrial arts, Sasuke jadi semakin mengoda dimata Naruto. Membuat laki-laki berkulit coklat itu tak sabar untuk _mencicipi_ Sasuke. "Kau begitu seksi sekali~" mengusap pahatan sempurna pada tubuh dihadapannya, Naruto tak berhenti memandang takjub. Merasakan disetiap permukaan tangan bagaimana halusnya kulit Sasuke, begitu hangat, dan menggelitik sanubari Naruto. Menggerakan jemari tangan naik keatas, bahkan tak segan memberi usapan nakal di leher Sasuke, perlahan namun pasti jemari Naruto sampai pada belahan bibir Sasuke. Mengusap pelan bibir si raven.

Sasuke terperanjat. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" Berusaha sekuat tenaga ingin meredam rasa takut mengenai tindakan _tak biasa_ dari Naruto, Sasuke tetap tak bisa menahan suaranya yang bergetar. Dia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Naruto. "Aku tanya sekali lagi apa yang ingin kau lakukan, idiot berengsek!" Mendapati Naruto tak juga berhenti memainkan tangan dibibirnya, Sasuke yang terbakar emosi meneriaki Naruto dengan kasar.

Memasukan ibu jari pada kedalam mulut Sasuke, bagaikan tersengat listrik Naruto pun mendekati wajah kearah Sasuke. "Kau bertanya apa yang ingin kulakukan?" Naruto terkekeh selama sesaat, lalu memandang tajam Sasuke. "Yang ingin kulakukan sebenarnya adalah..." Memegang kedua pipi Sasuke menangkupkannya dengan kedua tangan mencegah Sasuke menghindar, Naruto tersenyum lebar. "...ini!"

Kecup!

Menempelkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir Sasuke, mata obsidan si raven membelalak lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, dimana kini Naruto sedang mengecup bibirnya bahkan sedang sengaja menggerakan kedua belah bibirnya sendiri meraup bibir Sasuke. Kontan saja mendapat perlakukan tak terduga, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri, ingin menggerakan kepalanya tetapi ia tak bisa. Naruto menahan wajah Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya, seperti telah memperkirakan penolakan Sasuke dengan sangat matang.

Hisap. Jilat. Kecup.

Begitulah ciuman Naruto berperan pada permukaan bibir Sasuke yang tertutup rapat. Bagaikan mendapat serangan tak terduga, Sasuke yang masih terkejut tidak mampu lagi bisa menerka akan serangan apa saja dilancarkan Naruto. Entah itu lidah kasar Naruto bermain pada permukaan bibirnya, atau hisapan kuat dari rongga mulutnya, Sasuke tak tahu. Yang jelas laki-laki itu ingin sekali melepaskan borgol sialan membelenggu kedua tangannya. Walau tak yakin dengan pasti maksud dari tindakan Naruto saat ini, Sasuke yakin Naruto akan melancarkan hal yang lebih gila lagi dari sekedar ciuman.

Menghayati rasa dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto yang semula merasa meleleh saat merasakan lembutnya bibir Sasuke menyeritkan alis, menyadari Sasuke tak juga membuka belahan bibirnya walau ujung lidah Naruto sudah menekan-nekan bibir Sasuke. Naruto sadari, tak akan mudah membuat Sasuke membalas ciumannya, jelas Sasuke tidak terima dan ia merasa _normal_. Tak sepatutnya Sasuke membalas ciuman dari seorang laki-laki. Mendapat ide sekaligus perangsang untuk Sasuke agar mau mengikuti permainannya, kedua tangan Naruto pun tergerak. Mengambil peran dengan mengusap permukaan telapak tangan pada tubuh telanjang Sasuke. Usap,usap dan usap. Naruto yang membuka tutup mulutnya melumat bibir Sasuke tersenyum dalam batin. Sasuke memberikan reaksi yang cukup menjanjikan ketika ia mengusap tubuh laki-laki itu. Meski masih menutup erat bibirnya, Naruto yakin untuk beberapa menit kedepan ia tidak akan pernah bosan. Membuat Sasuke menjadi _miliknya_ sendiri merupakan tantangan tersendiri dan Naruto sangat menikmatinya.

Mengarahkan permukaan lidah yang kasar membelai bibir Sasuke, Naruto pun mengarahkan lidah bagian dalam miliknya yang bertekstur lembut ke bibir Sasuke. Mengesekan bagian bawah lidah kekiri dan kekanan, melumurkan saliva miliknya dibibir Sasuke agar Sasuke merasa geli. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke harus menikmati permainan darinya. Seiring menggesekan bibir kekiri dan kekanan, telapak tangan Naruto membelai dada atas Sasuke dengan lemah gemulai. Sengaja mengusap puting dada Sasuke saat telapak tangannya perlahan-lahan turun menuju ke bagian perut lalu mengusap perut Sasuke dengan sangat erotis.

Hisap.

Bibir Naruto beralih menghisap bibir Sasuke, memasukan permukaan bibir laki-laki itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Naruti lalu menghisapnya dengan sangat keras. Sambil menghisap, Naruto juga memainkan bibir Sasuke menggunakan ujung lidah keatas dan kebawah. Menggoda bibir Sasuke sekaligus memberikan kenikmatan lebih, kelihaian Naruto mengolah ciuman yang sangat agresif menentukan tindakan laki-laki pirang itu bahwa ia tidak main-main dalam tindakannya saat ini. Naruto benar-benar ingin Sasuke mengingat segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya dan melupakan wanita jalang berambut pink norak itu.

Sasuke yang tak menunjukan tanda-tanda melemahkan pertahanan pada bibirnya yang terkunci rapat, membuat Naruto tergerak untuk melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Berhenti bermain-main pada bagian perut Sasuke, kelima jemari tangan Naruto turun secara perlahan dengan sangat nakal. Menggelitik kulit Sasuke melalui tangan Naruto yang kini berada dibawah perut Sasuke.

'GRAP!'

Menggenggam erat kejantanan Sasuke terlapisi celana training, Sasuke yang terkejut akan tindakan Naruto tak sengaja membuka lebar mulutnya. Memanfaatkan momentum tersebut, Naruto dengan gesit memasukan lidah miliknya kedalam rongga mulut Sasuke yang terasa hangat dan basah, langsung menggerakan lidahnya mengusap rongga bagian atas mulut Sasuke yang bertekstur tidah rata namun lembut disaat bersamaan.

"Mmhh! Nhh! Nggh!"

Desahan keduanya terdengar, membaur menjadi satu dengan Sasuke yang mendesah jijik merasakan lidah Naruto memasuki mulutnya. Sedangkan Naruto sebaliknya, laki-laki berparas tampan itu memejamkan kedua mata erat, merasakan sensasi yang tercipta saat membelai rongga bagian atas mulut Sasuke. Menciptakan desiran aneh yang menggelora ditubuh Naruto, Naruto menginginkan Sasuke lebih lagi. Rasa penasaran bercampur tanda tanya menggelitik sanubari akan kenikmatan dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto berimprovisasi pada permainan lidahnya, menciptakan inovasi-inovasi terbaru dari lidahnya yang kini bergerilya pada sudut rongga mulut Sasuke. Tekan, putar, tekan. Itulah yang Naruto lakukan saat menjelajahi rongga sebelah kiri mulut Sasuke, rasa lembut dan hangat seketika terasa. Dan Naruto pun tertarik untuk merasakan lagi bagian rongga sebelah kanan Sasuke, membelai deretan gigi Sasuke menggunkan ujung lidah kemudian beralih kembali pada bagian tengah. Bersiap untuk berdansa dengan lidah Sasuke yang telah ia tunggu sejak tadi.

Remas, remas, remas.

Tak hanya melakukan permainan lidah saja, kedua tangan Naruto telah beralih ke kejantanan Sasuke. Meremas kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertutupi celana training, memposisikan kedua tangan dengan sangat baik mengusap batang penis yang sekarang memunculkan diri dari celana traning. Bentuknya telah terasa, walau masih tertutupi celana training Naruto yakin Sasuke kini telah ereksi. Lihat saja ketika mencengkram penis Sasuke, Naruto bisa merasakan dengan jelas betapa kerasnya penis Sasuke. Bak ranting pohoh mengacung tegak, Naruto yang tak sabar sendiri untuk melihat penis tersebut mempercepat pergulatan lidahnya pada lidah Sasuke yang tak memberi respon apapun. Terus terdiam diri tak menyambut gerakan sensual dari lidah Naruto.

"Hahh.. hahh... nghh! hahh..."

Melepaskan ciuman yang disambut terbentangnya seutas benang saliva dari mulut keduanya, Naruto membuka kedua mata perlahan. Berusaha keras menormalkan deru nafas dengan menghirung udara sebanyak-banyaknya hingga terkesan rakus, ciuaman panjang tersebut telah menguras tabung oksigen dalam paru-paru, usai menyudahinya Naruto pun mempersiapkan diri untuk permainan selanjutnya dengan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Aku ingin lihat..." Memainkan dua jari dari tangan kanan pada karet training Sasuke, mata biru sejernih samudera memandang penuh minat pada benda dibalik celana training tersebut. "...sesuatu yang berada didalam sini."

Sasuke mengeratkan deretan gigi, mengeraskan rahang memandang penuh benci, muak dan juga rasa marah yang tak mampu lagi terbendung didirinya. Kesabaran Sasuke telah habis. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini, Naruto! Kau pikir aku menyukainya?! Menginginkan hal menjijikan ini darimu, begitu! Yang ada kau semakin terlihat hina dimataku!"

Naruto memainkan senyum diwajah, menatap Sasuke penuh kemenangan. "_Tutup mulutmu_ Sasuke. Tak pantas bagimu untuk bersikap sombong padaku seolah kau menolak tapi tubuhmu menginginkan hal ini. Mengakulah~, sesungguhnya tanpa kau sadari kau juga menginginkan ku." Tak memperdulikan tatapan Sasuke yang semakin terlihat mengerikan kala menatap dirinya, Naruto terlihat santai, malah menarik cepat celana training Sasuke. Memperlihatkan penis Sasuke yang ereksi dibalik underwere berwarna hitam dikenakan Sasuke. "Dan aku akan membuatmu semakin menginginkanku hingga tak berdaya setiap malam, memuaskan diri dengan mastrubasi seorang diri menggunakan kedua tangan sambil mengingat tubuhku. Menginginkan kenikmatan tetapi kau tak bisa mencapainya hingga kau tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu, pikiranmu, yang ada dipikiranmu hanya satu yaitu _aku_."

Perasaan emosi seketika langsung membakar hati Sasuke, tak terima atas perkataan Naruto. "Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah mengingat namamu, apalagi menjadikan mu objek fantasi seksualku!"

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, menyeringai sinis akan ucapan Sasuke yang penuh keyakinan namun beberapa menit kemudian Naruto yakin keteguhan itu akan tergoyahkan. "Kau akan mengingatnya Sasuke-kun~, akan mengingatnya hingga kau tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mencariku demi kepuasanmu. Mengemis sambil berlutut dihadapanku menginginkan kenikmatan yang tak akan bisa kau dapatkan dari orang lain." Mendekatkan wajah secara perlahan dengan kedua mata menatap lekat Sasuke. "Sambut rasa nikmat dan juga kesengsaraan yang akan kuberikan." Dalam satu tarikan cepat, Naruto menarik underwere milik Sasuke kemudian memasukan batang penis si raven langsung kedalam mulutnya.

Hangat.

Sasuke tak memungkiri jika rongga mulut Naruto terasa hangat, sangat-sangat hangat dan juga sangat basah. Membuat laki-laki itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memejamkan kedua mata, merasakan desiran aneh dari gejolak tubuhnya yang langsung terkontraksi dari rongga mulut Naruto. Sial! Rongga mulut Naruto terasa berbeda dibandingkan mulut gadis-gadis lain yang pernah ia pacari. Naruto begitu lihai, apalagi laki-laki itu kini menggerakan kepala naik turun, menghisap penis miliknya dengan sangat kuat.

Menaik-turunkan kepala mengulum batang penis Sasuke, Naruto memainkan lidahnya pada saat melesakan batang penis Sasuke kedalam mulutnya. Menggesekan permukaan lidahnya yang kasar pada permukaan kulit penis Sasuke, bertekstur kasar nan bergelombang tetapi Naruto terlihat tak terganggu bahkan memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi dari batang penis Sasuke. Ketika asyik menaik-turunkan kepala memasukan penis Sasuke secara penuh hingga sampai kepangkal penis, sebelah tangan Naruto memainkan dua bulatan besar yang menggantung dibagian bawah penis. Mencengkram erat bagian berwarna paling gelap tersebut, lalu memainkannya dengan menggetarkan dua bolah Sasuke kekiri dan kekanan persis seperti _mengoyangkan_ puding kenyal. Tak puas menaik-turunkan kepala menghisap batang penis Sasuke, Naruto pun mengeluarkan penis tersebut dari dalam mulutnya, memainkan ujung lidah melilit batang penis yang teracung tegak dengan sensual, tak melepaskan permainan jari pada dua bola Sasuke serta pandangan mata yang terus menatap obsidan si raven.

"Katakan Sasuke~" Suara Naruto teralun, menggelitik indera pendengaran Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari lidah Naruto yang melilit seperti ular dibatang penisnya. "Katakan mana yang lebih kau sukai. Ini?" Lidah Naruto menarik, meliuk-liuk memainkan benda tak bertulang itu semakin melilit batang penis Sasuke dengan lidahnya yang tak begitu panjang tetapi sangat lihai sebab Naruto menggesekan dua bagian lidah yaitu bagian kasar terletak dari permukaan atas lidah dan juga lembut dari permukaan bagian bawah lidah. "Atau ini?" Tak lagi melilit sambil menjilat batang penis menggunakan dua bagian lidahnya. Naruto kini beralih kekepala penis Sasuke, melesakan ujung lidah menyapu kepala penis bertekstur bergelombang tersebut sembari menusuk-nusukan ujung lidah pada lubang kecil saluran pipis. Usai memainkan ujung lidah sambil menusuk lubang kepala penis, Naruto pun mengusap kepala penis Sasuke menggunakan lidah bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian melalui gerakan kekiri juga kekanan dengan sangat cepat. "Ayo sebut saja, mana yang kau suka."

Sasuke diam, tak memberi jawaban apapun dari pertanyaan Naruto. Namun bukan berarti Naruto akan diam saja, sesungguhnya Naruto sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. "Baiklah~ akan kulakukan kedua pilihan tersebut secara bersama-sama." Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto ingin Sasuke mengingat segala hal yang ada pada dirinya walau cuma secuil saja. Termaksud service dari blow job Naruto.

"Berhenti Naruto!"

Sekeras apapun Sasuke melarang Naruto. Naruto tidak akan pernah berhenti. Mengabaikan protes keras dari Sasuke menyeru Naruto agar lekas berhenti, Naruto malah memainkan lidahnya dengan sangat sensual, perlahan-lahan memanja penis Sasuke dimulai dari menjilat dan melilit batang penis menggunakan kedua bagian lidah Naruto. Usai memanjak batang penis Sasuke, Naruto pun menghisap penuh batang penis tersebut. Menaik-turunkan kepalanya melahap habis penis Sasuke hingga sampai pada pangkalnya. Meski terlalu memaksakan diri melahap penis Sasuke yang membuatnya tersedak karena memasuki mulut kerongkongan. Naruto tak menyerah, terus giat memompa milik Sasuke diselingi mengulum kepala penis berwarna merah muda tersebut. Memainkan lidah pada permukaan kepala penis disertai menusukan lubang penis menggunakan ujung lidah. Dalam beberapa kali sodokan terakhir mencapai klimaks permainan...

'SLRUPHH!'

Sperma Sasuke keluar, membanjiri rongga mulut Naruto yang sedang mengulum penis. Mendengar geraman Sasuke saat mengeluarkan tembakan dahsyat rongga mulut, Naruto langsung menegak habis sperma Sasuke. Walau sperma Sasuke mengotori bibir dan dagu Naruto, Naruto yang terlihat tak terganggu akan hal itu segera melepaskan mulutnya dari penis Sasuke. Mengusap sisa penis membasahi mulutnya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, melihat sejenak sperma berwarna putih dan kental itu kemudian secara tak terduga Naruto mengulum kedua jarinya, menjilat bekas sperma sambil menatap nakal Sasuke. "Manis~ seperti coklat putih." Tutur Naruto setelah melepas tangannya dari dalam mulut.

Sasuke menyerit jijik. Tak habis pikir dari segi mana rasa sperma seperti rasa coklat putih? Walau tak pernah mencoba dan mungkin sampai matipun Sasuke tak pernah mencobanya, dari bau saja Sasuke sudah dapat menerka rasanya pasti membuat orang ingin muntah. Menyadari raut wajah Sasuke menyeringai jijik, Naruto mengerlingkan mata menatap nakal Sasuke. "Mau mencobanya?"

Sudah Sasuke duga, ia tidak boleh menampilkan satu ekspersi apapun jika tidak ingin mendapat perlakuan aneh dari Naruto. Terlambat memang untuk menyesalinya namun Sasuke harus menghindari Naruto yang kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke. "Menjauhlah dariku sebelum aku menendang wajahmu."

Naruto terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan kedua mata menatap kaki Sasuke. Hanya sesaat saja, kali ini wajah Naruto terkesan makin sumringah melukiskan senyum lebar. "Terima kasih udah mengingatkanku." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto pun merentangkan kedua kaki beranjak menaiki paha Sasuke kemudian mendudukinya. "Dengan begini kita bisa berbagi rasa dari _coklat putih_mu." Senyum Naruto semakin mengembang.

Sasuke tahu ia tidak bisa mengelak sekarang selain melakukan satu hal. Mengancam Naruti. "Berani melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar-"

Dalam satu kecupan cepat nan singkat, Naruto menempelkan bibirnya dipermukaan bibir Sasuke. Melumurkan sebagian dari sperma laki-laki itu lalu menatap kedua matanya. Tak menduga bila Naruto hanya mengecup sekilas bibirnya, Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto ditengah kecampuk emosi antara benci, jijik, marah, tetapi ada satu perasaan tak ia ketahui mendominasi hatinya hingga terlihat gusar. Tak melihat penolakan dari Sasuke seperti sebelumnya, Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke. Melumat bibir laki-laki itu dengan gerakan membuka dan menutup mengamit keseluruhan bibir dengan kedua belah bibirnya. Hanya melumat saja, tak seperti sebelumnya dimana Naruto gencar memasukan lidah kedalam rongga bibir Sasuke. Cukup melumuri permukaan bibir Sasuke, Naruto rasa sperma laki-laki telah terasa tanpa harus dikecap langsung oleh lidah.

Beranjak hingga setengah berlutut. Naruto membuka celana training miliknya berserta underwere, menampakan batang penis miliknya yang telah ereksi menyemul keluar dari balik underwere. Seakan tertampar hingga kembali pada kenyataan, Sasuke melotot tak percaya melihat penis Naruto teracung tegak. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan!"

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto mengarahkan penis miliknya ke penis Sasuke. "Hanya sekedar _menyapa_ saja. Sakura tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal ini padamu bukan? Ohh, tidak! Yang benar adalah tidak ada seorang pun bisa melakukan hal ini kepadamu selain aku!" Penis miliknya pun Naruto gesekan pada batang penis Sasuke. Memaju mundurkan miliknya saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Memejamkan erat kedua mata, Naruto memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menggesekan batang penis Sasuke yang kini timbul urat-urat seukuran benang woll menjalar disekitar kulit batang penis, membuat Naruto mendesah dalam diam menikmati bagaimana sensasi dari pergesekan penis mereka.

"Nggh!" Sasuke menggeram, menyeruakkan suara berat yang terdengar liar ditelinga Naruto. Baik penis Sasuke maupun penis Naruto sama-sama telah ereksi dan mengalirkan cairan precum, meski belum sepenuhnya ereksi seperti milik Naruto. Sasuke tetap saja tak bisa menahan perasaan aneh sensasi kenikmatan dari pergulatan penis mereka. Sasuke tercenung sesaat. Kenikmatan? Tidak-tidak! Sasuke tak akan pernah mengakui hal ini. Pada dasarnya siapapun yang melakukan penetrasi baik sendiri, berdua, maupun sesama lelaki. Rasa nikmat hanya berasal dari tubuh saja, sedangkan untuk pikiran dan perasaan. Sasuke tak akan pernah mengakui perasaannya yang kini melunak pada Naruto.

Diliputi rasa penasaran sensasi dari pertemuan kepala penis masing-masing. Naruto pun meraih kepala penis Sasuke, mengarahkan juga penis miliknya disaat bersamaan menggunakan tangan kiri, menentukan posisi yang pas juga saling berhadapan. Saat telah merasa sesuai dengan keinginan, Naruto pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Mempertemukan kepala penis milik mereka yang mengundang raut terkejut dari Sasuke. Membelalakan kedua mata mendapat sensasi tak terduga ketika merasakan tekstur kepala penis yang bergelombang dengan lubang kecil tepat ditengah-tengah kepala penis begitu terasa. _Damn!_ Kepala Sasuke tegak secara sempurna merasakan dengan jelas tanpa perlu menjabarkannya lebih spesifik lagi bagaimana pergulatan dari kedua penisnya. Tesktur bergelombang kepala penis yang licin, lembut namun lentur seperti silikon. Lubang kecil ditengah-tengah kepala penis menyapa lubang miliknya hingga Sasuke bisa menerka diameter dari lubang saluran pipis tersebut. Walau pergerakan Naruto memompa penisnya sering terhenti lantaran kepala penis Naruto selalu tak fokus menghantam titik yang sama yaitu kepala penis, Sasuke tak memungkiri meski enggan bila sensasi tersebut benar-benar luar biasa.

Keluar lagi... Untuk kesekian kali cairan precum nan hangat keluar membasahi kepala penis Sasuke. Membuat mereka berdua saling berbagi cairan precum karena milik masing-masing terus mengeluarkan cairan tersebut. Merasa telah cukup akan service diberikan pada penis Sasuke, Naruto pun berhenti. Mengamit ujung t-shirt menggunakan kedua tangannya kemudian melepaskan t-shirt itu dalam satu kali tarikan cepat. Melempar t-shirtnya kesembarangan arah hingga kini Naruto bertelanjang dada sembari membungkukan tubuh kearah Sasuke. "Hei Sasuke~, apa Sakura dan juga gadis-gadis yang pernah kau tiduri sering melakukan ini?" Menggenggam erat penis Sasuke, Naruto pun mengarahkan batang penis tersebut kearah dadanya. Menekan-nekan batang penis menggunakan telapak tangan tepat diatas puting dada Naruto. "Tentu sangat sering sekali bukan? Mereka mempunyai dada yang besar, memanja penis mu dengan himpitan dua bongkah dada yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa itu dada atau buah semangka. Err~menjijikan sekali!" Seiring mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto mengesekan penis Sasuke, membelai-belai dadanya sendiri menggunakan batang penis Sasuke. "Kau bisa ereksi, bahkan mengeluarkan sperma mu hanya dengan himpitan dada mereka. Tapi hari ini kau akan mendapat sensasi yang berbeda~. Sangat-sangat berbeda karena aku akan memanja kejantanan mu bukan dari dada yang besar atau menekan penis mu sambil menggerakkan dada mereka seperti orang pelacur. Aku akan membuat penismu bergerak sendiri diatas dadaku. Meliuk-liuk mencari kenikmatan tanpa aku harus melakukan hal yang menjijikkan seperti pacar-pacarmu terdahulu." Masih asyik membelai puting dada dengan penis Sasuke, Naruto menyeringai iblis kearah Sasuke. "Bila mereka mengemis kenikmatan darimu, maka padaku **kau** lah yang mengemis meminta kepuasan~"

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto mengarahkan kepala penis Sasuke kearah puting dadanya. Membiarkan penis Sasuke terus menempel di puting dadanya selama sesaat kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya kesamping hingga kepala penis Sasuke menggesek puting dada Naruto. Sasuke membelalakan mata terkejut menerima satu sensasi aneh ketika kepala penisnya bergesekan dengan puting dada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum bengis melihat hal itu. "Kenapa? Kau bisa merasakannya, hm?"

Sasuke menggeram marah, kali ini bukan karena tersulut pernyataan Naruto tetapi lebih kepada perasaan marah yang diakibatkan oleh perginya dada Naruto dari penis Sasuke. Sasuke ingin mencoba lagi sensasi puting dada Naruto. Senyum iblis Naruto makin melebar. "Ayo~ tunjukan padaku. Tidak usah malu-malu. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Menatang, itulah yang Naruto lakukan sambil mengacungkan dada kirinya tak jauh dari penis Sasuke berada.

Sasuke meneguk cepat ludahnya dalam satu kali tegukan, memandang intens puting dada Naruto berwarna merah muda gelap yang kini menegak sempurna. Walau jarak pandangan mata Sasuke dari puting dada Naruto cukup jauh. Sekitar kurang lebih empat puluh senti, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas dalam jarak tersebut bagaimana puting dada Naruto telah merekah. Melihat puting dadanya saja, Sasuke kembali didera rasa linu luar biasa akibat penisnya yang ereksi hebat.

"Hahahaha! Liat, _dia_ meliuk." Mendapati raut mengejek terpeta diwajah Naruto, Sasuke tak peduli lagi bila Naruto terus mencemooh dirinya karena penis Sasuke bergerak. Meliuk-liuk seperti belut. "Ahh~, kau menginginkan dadaku Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memadang Sasuke yang terus menatapnya. "Ini _ambil_ lah kalau **bisa**!" Naruto makin menjauhkan dadanya sekitar dua senti meter. Sasuke mendesah frustasi dalam batin.

Naruto tersenyum sinis menyadari pinggul Sasuke sedikit merosot maju mendekati dadanya. Walau dilakukan secara diam-diam, tak ingin diketahui Naruto. Naruto tidaklah bodoh hingga tak menyadari tindakan Sasuke. Haruskah Naruto mempermainkan Sasuke agar penisnya sengsara? Ahh... Biarkan saja. Naruto masih mempunyai banyak stok permainan. Untuk kali ini ia sedang berbaik hati.

Mendekati puting dada Naruto, Sasuke dapat bernafas lega Naruto ternyata tidak menghindar. Tetapi bukan Naruto bila ia tak membumbui permainan dimainkannya, baru beberapa saat menggerakan penisnya keatas dan kebawah membelai puting dada Naruto bahkan menusukan lubang kepala penis tepat ke puting dada. Sasuke menggeram murka saat sebelum penisnya sampai Naruto malah menaik undur dadanya kemudian berdiri tegak dihadapan Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali aku berubah pikiran." Mengumbar senyum bak iblis neraka, Naruto berjalan menuju kesebuah lemari tak jauh dari dalam ruangan. Membuka rak atas lemari tersebut kemudian meraih sebuah lotion. "Aku ingin melanjutkan permainan ini pada _puncak_nya.

Melihat Naruto sedang membuka celana training sembari melangkahkan kaki kearahnya, Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mendapatkan lotion dari lemari peralatan arung jeram? Dipikir-pikir lagi yang paling aneh itu adalah dua buah borgol membelenggu pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Darimana Naruto mendapatkan borgol itu, kapan ia membawanya, dan mengapa gedung peralatan arung jeram menjadi tempat yang sangat tepat sekali untuk Naruto melancarkan aksi menjijikan ini? Sebuah kebetulan? Omong kosong! Sasuke tidak percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan. Atau jawaban yang lebih logis lagi cuma satu...

"Aku memang telah merencanakan hal ini dari awal." Pertanyaan singkat dari Naruto seakan mengetahui jelas jika Sasuke sedang memikirkan hal tersebut. Tersenyum sinis mendapati wajah Sasuke berubah drastis, Naruto yang kini melepas underwere miliknya menjatuhkannya dengan anggun keatas lantai. Telanjang bulat dihadapan Sasuke yang saat ini menyerit jijik. "Kenapa? Kau sangat terkejut hingga tak bisa berkata mengapa aku bisa mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto tertawa lepas. "Bersikap baiklah dan turuti semua mauku jika ingin mendapat jawaban, Sasuke-kun~"

Mata obsidan Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "_Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!_" Geramnya tak main-main.

Raut wajah Naruto secara drastis berubah datar, menatap Sasuke tak memancarkan satu emosi pun selain matanya yang berbicara. "Aku memang ingin kau muak. Muak mendengar panggilan itu dari seseorang wanita yang sangat menjijikan." Mendekati Sasuke perlahan-lahan, Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan penis berada tepat diwajah Sasuke segera duduk, di paha Sasuke. "Aku ingin posisi gadis itu tergantikan dengan diriku, baik dihati, pikiran, maupun didalam mimpi-mimpimu."

Jika saja Sasuke tak terbelenggu oleh kedua borgol yang dipasang Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya, mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah menghajar Naruto habis-habisan hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Mencoba segigih apapun menggerakan tangannya mencapai Naruto, tangan Sasuke kembali tertarik kebelakang akibat borgol besi tersebut. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Belum puaskah kau menghancurkan segalanya, hn? Menyiksaku seperti ini hingga kau benar-benar ingin aku menjadi gila!" Sasuke tak sadar bila sekarang ia berteriak kalap. Ingin sekali merengkuh wajah Naruto agar bisa memukulnya namun yang ada hanya bunyi pergesekan borgol dengan tiang besi. "Aku tidak pernah membuat hidup menderita, Naruto. Tidak pernah! Jika memang tujuh tahun lalu kau menganggap keberadaanku sangat menganggu karena terus gigih ingin menjalin pertemanan, sejak _hari itu_ aku tak pernah lagi menganggumu bukan? TIDAK ADA ALASAN BAGIMU UNTUK MELAMPIASKAN DENDAM PADAKU SAAT INI!"

Naruto mendengus, mengalihkan wajah menatap kelain arah. "Jadi kau pikir ini masih masalah dendam, eh?" Mengalihkan lagi tatapan mata memandang Sasuke, Naruto tak memungkiri bila ia sangat marah mendengar penyataan laki-laki itu.

Sasuke menyeringai keji. "Lalu maumu apa? Menginginkanku menjadi kekasihmu, hn?" Seketika seringai keji dibibir Sasuke hilang. "Aku bukan **homo** sepertimu, Naruto. _**Salah besar**_ jika kau berpikir melakukan seks, bisa membuatku ingin menjalin hubungan kotor itu."

Naruto yang merasa tertantang dengan ucapan sombong Sasuke mengukir senyum angkuh. "Kita lihat saja." Membuka tutup botol lotion. Naruto langsung menyemprotkan isi lotion tersebut kearah penis Sasuke. "Lima menit kemudian kau akan memanggil namaku, mengemis meminta kenikmatan yang tak pernah kau dapat dari berhubungan seks dengan wanita yang pernah kau tiduri." Memposisikan pantat diatas penis Sasuke yang digenggam Naruto hingga teracung tegak, Naruto tersenyum sinis selama sesaat. "**Panggil namaku, Sasuke.**"

'TRUSHT!'

Bola mata obsidan Sasuke membelalak lebar, menatap Naruto tak percaya ketika Naruto melesakan batang penis Sasuke masuk kedalam lubang miliknya. "Nghh!" Suara desahan pun tak mampu Sasuke bendung, keluar dengan sendirinya merasakan sensasi dingin dari lotion disemprotkan Naruto pada penisnya kini terselimuti ruang yang sangat panas, sempit, dan begitu ketat mengekang penis Sasuke.

Bohong jika Naruto tak merasakan rasa sakit, walau telah penis Sasuke telah dilumuri lotion, Naruto tak menampik bila lubang miliknya terasa sakit luar biasa, terbuka secara paksa oleh penis Sasuke tanpa penestrasi terlebih dahulu menggunakan jari untuk merenggangkan lubang. Satu kata dipikiran Naruto, menyakitkan! Tetapi Naruto tak akan pernah berhenti. Ia harus membuat Sasuke benar-benar bertekuk lutut, mengemis dirinya memohon cinta. "Nghh! Nnh!" Menahan rintihan kesakitan dari lubang anus yang terbuka lebar, Naruto mencoba menaik turunkan pinggulnya, mengeluar-masukan penis Sasuke dengan gerakan pelan. Walau sedang memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke, Naruto tak ingin gegabah hingga melukai lubang anus miliknya.

Panas.

Ketat.

Lembut.

Basah.

Semua rasa itu menjadi satu bagi Sasuke. Tak urung mata Sasuke setengah terpejam, merasakan betapa ketat dan kesatnya lubang anus Naruto. Tekstur lembut dan juga licin dari permukaan lubang anus tersebut membawa sensasi tersendiri bagi Sasuke, apalagi sekarang Naruto memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Segala ejekan yang telah ia persiapkan, sanggahan, telah hilang dipikiran Sasuke. Bagaikan meleleh seperti es, Sasuke tak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya selain menikmati lubang hangat Naruto.

Mengangkat tinggi pinggulnya hingga penis Sasuke tersisa sampai kepala penis bermain didalam bibir lubang anus, dalam satu kali gerakan cepat Naruto melesakan penis Sasuke. Memasuki ruang anusnya yang sangat ketat, basah, juga hangat sampai mencapai pangkal penis Sasuke dimana terdapat dua buah bola kembar menggantung dibawah penis.

'TRUSHT! TRUSHT! TRUSHT!'

"Ahhh~"

Naruto mendesah samar, memejamkan kedua mata erat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana penis Sasuke memenuhi lubangnya. Penis Sasuke yang begitu panjang dan juga besar terasa meliuk-liuk dalam perut Naruto. Membuat Naruto tergelitik hingga tanpa Naruto sadari ia malah terus membenamkan penis Sasuke didalam lubangnya, tak lagi menaik-turunkan pinggulnya seperti beberapa saat lalu. Naruto hanya menggesekan bongkahan pantat pada kedua bola kembar yang menempel di kulit pantat. Memejamkan mata erat menggesekan kecil pantatnya menggetarkan penis Sasuke.

Sasuke tiada henti mengutuk Naruto karena membuat aliran darahnya terasa deras mengalir, bertumpu disatu titik yang menyebabkan penisnya langsung ereksi penuh. Tegak, bahkan hanya dengan merasakan kehangatan dari dinding anus yang mengekang erat penisnya. Meski Naruto tak bergerak banyak, cuma menggesekan penis Sasuke hingga bergetar didalam perut laki-laki berkulit coklat itu. Penis Sasuke yang sudah ereksi tiba-tiba berkedut hebat, mengirimkan detak yang begitu dahsyat dari urat-urat menjalar disekitaran batang penis. Naruto sampai membelalakan mata merasakan sengatan tersebut begitu terasa luar biasa didinding anusnya. Bila sudah begini mendiamkan penis Sasuke saja sekitar dua menit lagi, Naruto yakin Sasuke akan orgasme untuk kedua kali. Bersiap melancarkan permainan selanjutnya, Naruto dengan kejamnya mengeluarkan penis Sasuke dari lubang anus, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sasuke menatap tak percaya Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menyunggingkan senyum keji terpantri diwajah. Tega sekali Naruto! Padahal sedikit lagi Sasuke klimaks dan laki-laki berengsek itu dengan keji mengeluarkan penisnya. Meninggalkan rasa linu pada kepala penis Sasuke karena tak bisa mengeluarkan benihnya. Persis seperti ingin pipis, tinggal _diujung_ namun tidak dapat terkeluarkan. Dan tentu saja rasanya sangat menyakitkan!

"Kau pikir aku akan berbaik hati disaat kau sendiri malah bersikap kurang ajar?" Naruto berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak Sasuke, tidak. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bersikap baik lah pada ku lalu aku juga akan bersikap baik padamu. Ohh~ sebagai tambahan aku akan memberitahukan segalanya padamu bagaimana kau bisa berakhir ditempat ini bersama ku." Mendudukan diri tepat dihadapan Sasuke tak jauh dari posisi pemuda raven itu, Naruto merentangkan lebar kedua kakinya didepan Sasuke. Memperlihatkan lubang kecil berwarna merah muda yang kini sedikit menganga. "Lihatlah Sasuke, lihatlah bagaimana aku membuat penis kebangganmu berteriak menginginkan anusku untuk kau hujam. Sambutlah siksaanmu sampai kau menjerit memanggil namaku meminta kenikmatan."

Tusuk!

Satu jari Naruto masuk kedalam lubang anus yang kini diisi jari telunjuk Naruto sendiri, memasukan jari tersebut lebih dalam mencapai pangkal jari. Usai memasukan jari telunjuk, sebelah tangan Naruto pun tergerak merentangkan dua sisi lubang Naruto hingga lubang tersebut semakin terlihat akibat ditarik dua arah oleh tangan Naruto tersebut. "Kau bisa melihatnya Sasuke?" Suara Naruto bergetar pelan, merasakan desiran dari jari telunjuk yang perlahan-lahan keluar masuk dari dalam lubang anus Naruto. "Apa kau bisa membayangkan bila seandainya jari ini adalah penismu sendiri Sasuke? Memasuki lubang anusku yang begitu ketat, sempit dan juga begitu panas, persis seperti saat kau merasakannya beberapa detik lalu." Memasukan jari telunjuk keluar masuk dari dalam lubang anus, cairan bening nan juga kental keluar dari sisi cincin lubang anus terlihat seiring keluar masuknya jemari telunjuk Naruto. "Bayangkan Sasuke~, bayangkan bagaimana sensasi dari kulit penismu yang bergesekan langsung dengan dinding anusku. O-Ohh! Lihat Sasuke! Dinding-dinding yang hangat ini menjepit erat jari telunjukku!"

Ingin sekali Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata, tak ingin melihat jari telunjuk Naruto yang keluar masuk begitu cepat dari cincin lubang anus Naruto. Tetapi sekeras apapun Sasuke mencoba untuk memejamkan mata atau kesekedar mengalihkan wajah dari Naruto, Sasuke tak bisa. Seakan-akan jari dan lubang Naruto adalah magnet yang kuat, sangat-sangat kuat hingga pemaku pandangan mata Sasuke. Tak bisa teralihkan atau mungkin Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto.

Menyeringai lebar menyadari ekspresi yang tersirat diwajah Sasuke, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam batin. Merasa senang bukan main Sasuke telah terperangkap permainannya. Memasuki jari kedua, Naruto masih mengeluar-masukan kedua jari tersebut secara bersamaan. Bahkan kini Naruto menambah intensitas pergerakan tersebut sehingga jari Naruto bergerak cepat. Memompa lubangnya sendiri agar semakin melebar juga memompa libido Sasuke secara tak langsung dari visualisasi yang ia sajikan. Suara rintihan pun tak mampu Naruto tahan, terus keluar tanpa ia sadari disaat menggerangkan cincin lubang anus dengan gerakan menggunting. Sasuke menatap Naruto tak berkedip. Melihat bagaimana cincin lubang Naruto benar-benar merenggang sempurna perlahan-lahan sedikit demi sedikit. Disaat yang sama Naruto pun melesakan jari ketiga, memasukan jari manis miliknya kedalam lubang yang disambut rintihan keras dari Naruto. Menyeru rasa sakit namun diselingi getaran yang mampu membangkitkan sesuatu tak tertahankan didiri Sasuke. Penis Sasuke telah berkedut hebat hanya dengan melihat Naruto saja. Bila cuma berkedut saja Sasuke tak akan risau, tapi kini penis Sasuke bagai bertingkah. Berdenyut kuat yang menyebabkan rasa sakit luar biasa terasa dikepala penisnya. Penis Sasuke ingin dimanja, mengeluarkan sperma yang semula tertahan akibat ulah Naruto agar bisa keluar. Sial! Sasuke menggeram keras, menyeruakan suara serak begitu dalam karena tak mampu menahan rasa sakit dari penisnya yang berdenyut. Penis Sasuke benar-benar linu sekarang, ditambah libidonya terasa memuncak tak tertahankan melihat ketiga jari Naruto keluar masuk. Cukup sudah! Bila memang Naruto menginginkan Sasuke meminta. Sasuke akan meminta!

"Naruto..."

Suara serak nan berat dari barithon khas Sasuke menghentikan aksi Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah terbaring diatas lantai dengan kedua kaki ia rentangkan dengan lebar menatap Sasuke melalui pandangan sayu.

'DEG!'

Berdetak lagi, jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Memompa darahnya mengalir deras dengan rasa sakit di penis terasa semakin menyakitkan. Persetan dengan permainan! Kalah atau menang! Meminta atau tidak! Sasuke tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Ia harus memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang itu. Harus! Dan tidak boleh ditunda lebih lama lagi!

"Kemarilah, Naruto..."

Naruto mendengus sinis, namun didasar lubuk hati dia merasa senang sekali. "Kau tahu caranya meminta, Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke menggeram. Dia benar-benar tak suka mendengar embel-embel _kun_ keluar dari bibir Naruto. Walau tidak disadari, Sasuke telah terperangkap dipermainan Naruto hingga kini ia membenci panggilan yang selalu keluar dibibir Sakura. Jika karena bukan terdesak keadaan, Sasuke bersumpah ia tak akan pernah mengemis seperti ini!

"Kumohon Naruto, kemarilah... Jadilah milikku seutuhnya." Sebut Sasuke serak dan terasa begitu gentle ditelinga Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto bukannya bergerak, pemuda pirang itu memandang langit-langit ruangan, tak berniat menatap Sasuke. "Bukan itu yang ku inginkan darimu."

Sasuke menyerit. Marah sekaligus bingung akan pernyataan Naruto. Apakah Naruto sedang mempermainkannya lagi setelah membuatnya mengemis seperti ini?

Naruto menghela nafas, menegakan kepalanya menjadi setengah berbaring. Tak merapatkan sedikit pun kedua kalinya yang ia renggangkan. "Bukan hal seperti itu yang kuinginkan."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah, turut menghela nafas pelan. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin menjadi kekasihku."

"Karena aku menyukaimu!" Jawab Naruto mantap. "Tidak hanya menyukai. Aku mencintaimu! Perasaanku lebih besar padamu dibandingkan gadis-gadis yang pernah kau kencani. Bahkan Sakura? Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perasaanku."

Sasuke mengeratkan giginya, mengepalkan kedua tangan sembari membalas tatapan mata Naruto. Sambil merentangkan kedua kaki menunjukan penisnya pada Naruto, mata obsidan Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam pandangan menantang. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku merasakan perasaan itu. _Tunjukan_ padaku, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke kemudian. "Kumohon, biarkan penisku memasuki lubangmu, izinkan lah aku menikmati setiap jengkal kenikmatan dari tubuhmu agar aku bisa merasakan segala perasaan yang kau salurkan kepadaku. Dengan begini aku dapat memutuskan keinginanmu yang ingin menjadi milikku."

Senyum iblis terukir indah dibibir Naruto, tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hatinya karena merasa menang. Sasuke telah jatuh kedalam perangkap permainannya, tak hanya membuat Sasuke begitu menginginkan dirinya. Naruto juga sukses membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya, kekasihnya tanpa Sakura atau wanita lain merebut Sasuke. Belum sampai satu jam, Naruto telah berhasil memporak-porandakan keteguhan hati Sasuke. Sedikit taktik dan permainan emosi, Sasuke benar-benar telah bertekuk lutut bahkan sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti akan memohon ingin menjadi miliknya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kembali memposisikan belahan pantatnya diatas penis Sasuke. Berbeda seperti sebelumnya, Naruto tak memasukan batang penis tersebut. Melainkan ia berdiam diri sembari menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti tanpa bantuan dari Naruto, Sasuke memasukan penisnya seorang diri. Menerobos cincing lubang anus yang beberapa waktu lalu terasa ketat susah dimasukan kini sedikit longgar karena telah direnggangkan Naruto. Naruto memejamkan kedua mata erat, tak memungkiri bila rasa sakit itu masih terasa. Ukuran penis Sasuke yang sekarang semakin membesar dan juga keras menjadi kendala, walau sakit Naruto tak ingin berhenti. Sudah berjalan setengah jalan, dan sedikit lagi ia bisa memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.

**'TRUSTH!'**

"AKKH!"

Mata sapphire Naruto membelalak lebar, mengangkat tinggi dagunya memandang langit-langit ruangan merasakan rasa sakit ketika Sasuke melesakan penisnya secara paksa. "Nghh!" Sasuke menggeram kasar, tak kuat menahan sensasi penisnya yang langsung tergenggam erat oleh dinding anus. Terlalu semberono melesakan penisnya hingga dinding anus Naruto berkontraksi hebat, seakan ingin meremukan batang penis Sasuke menjadi hancur, pipih seperti dendeng sapi. "Rileks Naruto, kau menyakiti penisku."

Naruto mendengus emosi. Seharusnya ia yang marah bukan Sasuke! "Kau berengsek!" Caci Naruto kesal.

Mendiamkan sejenak penisnya yang dikekang erat dinding anus Naruto. Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan. Naruto tetap pada posisinya, tak bergerak ikut mengimbangi pergerakan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menginginkan dirinya, mutlak bagi Naruto untuk berdiam diri membiarkan Sasuke memberi kenikmatan padanya. "Kau telah merencanakan hal ini sejak awal saat kita bertemu diperpustakaan."

Pengakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke mempompa penisnya dilubang Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" Meski berhenti, hal itu dilakukan Sasuke selama sesaat. Setelah bertanya laki-laki berkulit albaster itu kembali memaju mundurkan pinggul menusukan batang penis kelubang Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. "Lima tahun lalu semenjak kau tak lagi datang menemuiku setelah kejadian itu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang- nghh! Hilang..." Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat merasakan gerakan Sasuke memasukan batang penis kedalam lubangnya semakin cepat. Bergesekan dengan sangat kasar pada dinding-dinding anusnya yang begitu lembut dan kenyal. "Aku kesepian tanpa- nhh! ...mu."

Sasuke berdecak, antara benci mengingat masa lalu namun ia harus fokus memanja penisnya. Lubang Naruto makin terasa hangat, sempit, dan juga ketat. Seperti tak membiarkan penis Sasuke leluasa walau Sasuke mati-matian mengeluar-masukan penis dari lubang anus Naruto. "Kau berubah, menatapku benci dan aku tak suka!" Mata bitu sejernih samudera menatap Sasuke dalam, memancarkan pancaran yang tak biasa kala memandang mata Sasuke. "Ditambah satu tahun kemudian aku mendengar kabar bila kau menyukai Sakura! Tatapanmu yang dulu selalu kau berikan padaku, sekarang kau bagi pada Sakura. Aku muak! Aku benci! Dan aku ingin kau datang kepadaku seperti dulu!"

Rupanya Sasuke merasa jengah juga mendengar pengakuan pemuda dipangkuannya. "Kau lah yang memulai semua itu, Naruto!"

"Aku tahu!" Ucap Naruto cepat. "Aku tahu kebencianmu atas kejadian itu akan terus muncul sampai sekarang, hingga setelah lulus SMP aku memutuskan bersekolah di SMA lain." Pergerakan Sasuke yang melesakan penis dilubang anus semakin cepat dan terkesan brutal karena merasa marah akibat mengingat masa lalu. Naruto tersenyum kecil ditengah merintih menahan sakit. "Apakah kau tahu? Alasan ku memasuki SMA Yoda yang terkenal elit dan diisi murid-murid jenius karena satu hal. Aku ingin memasuki universitas K, tempat kita belajar sekarang dan juga universitas favoritmu."

Sasuke menggeram murka, melesakan penis miliknya semakin brutal, cepat, serta tak terfokus. Mengaduk isi anus Naruto dengan liar, bunyi kecipak basah dari pergesekan dinding anus dipenuhi lotion dan cairan precum dengan batang penis Sasuke terdengar seantero ruangan. Mengalahkan deru nafas kedua insan tersebut yang saling berbagi keringat. "Apa alasanmu sebenarnya!"

"Nggh! Anhh! D-Dengan menjadi senior aku bisa mengontrol kebencianmu melunak." Jawab Naruto ditengah desahan. "Tapi yang kulihat sekarang kebencianmu semakin bertambah dengan hadirnya wanita itu! Membuatku semakin muak, dan tak mempunyai cara lain selain menjadikan wanita itu objek pembalasan dendamku juga menarikmu agar masuk dalam permainanku. Dan kau lihat sendiri bukan? Kau terjebak." Menyeringai lebar, Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati kerasnya batang penis Sasuke bergerak liar dalam anus dengan kepala penis sangat terasa diperutnya. "Ohh ya~... Aku harus berterima kasih pada Suigetsu karena tergiur akan ajakanku mengikuti UKM pencinta alam ini."

**'THRUST!'**

"AKKHHH!"

Satu tabrakan kuat dilayangkan Sasuke menumbuk kepala penis pada prostat Naruto yang tak sengaja ia temukan, Naruto menjerit keras menyandungkan rasa nikmat juga perasaan terkejut karena tusukan kuat dari Sasuke. Sasuke telah murka, Naruto tak akan tinggal diam. Ia harus menggali kemurkaan laki-laki itu agar Sasuke masuk dalam perangkap terakhir. Tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat mencapkan kukunya pada pundak telanjang Sasuke, serangan tersebut berhasil melumpuhkan pertahanan tubuh Naruto. "Kau tahu? Aku lah yang mengusulkan UKM pecinta alam agar diadakan untuk mahasiswa baru. Kau mungkin akan terkejut mendengar penjabaranku yang telah memperkirakan semua ini dari awal dengan sangat matang." Naruto terkekeh kecil, menyenandungkan tawa mengerikan dari senyuman iblis terpahat keji dibibir. "Pada malam pertama kedatangan kita ketempat ini, aku telah meletakan borgol dan juga lotion pelicin didalam lemari ini."

Spontan Sasuke berhenti total, membulatkan kedua mata terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan Naruto. Naruto? Meletakan dua benda itu ditempat ini seolah sudah merencanakan kedatangan mereka? Sasuke menggeleng pelan, merasa tak mungkin kebetulan seperti ini bisa terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto rencana semuanya dengan sangat tepat!

"Ta-Tapi tempat misi uji nyali ini ditentukan dengan undian? Aku sendiri yang mengambil kertas itu setelah diacak anggota UKM!" Elak Sasuke tak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, benar-benar terlihat seperti iblis dimata Sasuke. "Sebelum kau mengambil undian, aku telah memasukan kertas bertuliskan gedung peralatan arung jeram terlebih dahulu." Jelas Naruto semakin membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. "Kebiasaanmu yang selalu mengambil undian pada tumpukan bagian atas merupakan keuntungan tersendiri hingga kau mengambil kertas yang aku masukan. Dari awal kau terjebak, gedung ini tak tercatat dalam misi." Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat, mengusap rahang Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tegas, kuat dan juga mempesona bagi Naruto. "Aku sangat mengenal sifatmu Sasuke. Kau sangat mudah penasaran... Aku yang diawal telah memberi harapan palsu kepada Sakura akhirnya berhasil membuat gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya." Bibir Naruto mendekati telinga Sasuke sambil membelai sensual rahang laki-laki itu. "Aku sengaja memancingmu agar mendekati kami dan kau melihatnya bukan? Bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan Sakura karena ku tolak~"

Naruto mengecup singkat rahang Sasuke, menempelkan bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil nan erotis. "Selalu... Jika marah kau selalu mengajak untuk berbicara ditempat sepi, dan aku memanfaatkan hal itu itu dengan menuntunmu pada tempat ini." Memamerkan senyum iblis yang menjadi trademark Naruto, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala perlahan-lahan. "Tada~ kau berada disini sekarang. Bersamaku, dan setelah ini kita akan bersama. _Selamanya..._"

Sasuke tahu sekarang, Naruto sangat mengerikan melebihi iblis yang sebenar-benarnya!

Mengalihkan wajah Sasuke dengan menangkupkan pipi laki-laki itu menggunakan kedua tangan, Naruto memandang Sasuke melalui bola matanya memancarkan suatu makna yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. _**"Kau tidak bisa lari Sasuke!"**_

Sasuke benar-benar tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Naruto jauh mengerikan dibandingkan yang dulu. Mengelak, melarikan diri dari laki-laki itu sama saja bohong. Naruto pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama atau mungkin lebih parah dibandingkan ia alami sekarang. "Buka borgolnya Naruto..."

Naruto menyeritkan bingung, menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. Sasuke yang tak mampu mengalihkan wajah karena pipinya dikekang kedua tangan Naruto, balik menatap intens laki-laki itu. "Buka borgolnya, aku tak leluasa _bergerak_ dalam posisi ini. Bila kau tidak yakin, takut aku kabur. Kau bisa melepaskan salah satu borgol ini."

Naruto mengulum senyum, melepaskan penis Sasuke dari lubangnya kemudian beranjak berdiri. Meraih celana training yang teronggok sempurna diatas lantai. Gemerincing dua buah kunci kecil dikaitkan pada sebuah bulatan kawat terlihat, Naruto pun melepaskan borgol Sasuke dipergelangan tangan sebelah kanan, lalu melepar borgol tersebut kesebuah lemari geser ukuran besar dengan kaca berwarna hitam berada dikaki lemari. Naruto tahu Sasuke telah menyerah, sudah saatnya pemuda bersurai raven itu bertekuk lutut.

Mata obsidan Sasuke memandang setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto usai pemuda itu melepaskan sebelah borgol, dilihat lebih seksama Naruto memang berbeda. Kulit coklat madu membungkus tubuhnya terlihat mengairahkan diterpa sinar cahaya lampu. Ditambah penis laki-laki itu yang menjuntai dilantai terlihat layu dengan cairan bening terus keluar dari lubang anus Naruto. Melihatnya saja, gairah Sasuke seketika tersulut drastis.

'BRAK!'

Menggenggam lengan atas tangan kanan Naruto, Sasuke pun membanting Naruto keatas lantai. Merenggangkan kedua kaki laki-laki lebih lebar, tanpa aba-aba atau berbasa-basi meminta maaf karena telah membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan. Sasuke langsung menghujam penisnya, memasuki lubang anus Naruto dengan sangat cepat.

**'TRUSTH!'**

"ARRGH!"

Suara kesakitan dan juga kenikmatan Naruto terdengar, menggema seantero ruangan disertai suara daging tertumbuk mengiringi. Menimbulkan suara kecipak bunyi basah dari penis Sasuke yang saat ini keluar masuk dengan brutal. Menggagahi Naruto sangat-sangat kasar, memompa penis miliknya memenuhi lubang anus yang begitu hangat dan juga panas. Naruto mendesah erotis sembari menyunggingkan senyum dengan Sasuke sendiri menatap Naruto sambil mengumbar seringai miring. Sasuke akui, Naruto menang kali ini. Berhasil membuatnya kalah dihadapan laki-laki berkulit coklat madu tersebut hingga ia tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menerima Naruto.

Tusuk dan tusuk. Sasuke tiada henti menghujam miliknya didalam lubang anus Naruto, bahkan sekarang pergerakan Sasuke sangat kasar, membuat pinggul Naruto terlonjak keatas dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tak terborgol mencengkram paha Naruto. "Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku, Naruto?"

Naruto mengerlingkan mata, mengejek Sasuke walau raut wajahnya menahan rasa sakit akibat dihujam secara kasar. "Menurutmu?"

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak. "Setelah membuatku seperti ini kau berpura-pura lupa?"

"AHHHH!"

Tusukan kuat, brutal dan juga sangat dalam Sasuke arahkan. Disambut jeritan nikmat dari Naruto yang berteriak kencang mendongkakkan kepala kearah langit-langit sembari memejamkan kedua mata. Sasuke menyeringai, tak memungkiri melihat Naruto mendesah nakal disertai raut wajah seperti itu, libido Sasuke bukannya bertambah turun malah makin melonjak naik. "Kau harus menjadi milikku, Naruto!"

Menyeringai dalam senyuman, Naruto terus mendesah seolah tak mendengar pernyataan mutlak Sasuke. "Ahh! Ahh! Nhh! Nggh! Ahh!"

Sasuke menggeram dalam, barithon suaranya semakin berat dan juga serak disaat bersamaan. "Kau tidak ingin aku didekati siapapun, maka aku tidak mau kau didekati orang lain juga! Baik pria, wanita, lubang ini hanya boleh dimasuki oleh ku seorang!" Setelah ditusuk dengan sangat kuat, dinding-dinding anus Naruto berkontraksi dengan hebat. Dinding bertekstur lembut, basah dan juga bergelombang seperti terdapat benjolan-benjolan kecil dari dinding anus, benjolan-benjolan tersebut berdetak kencang. Menghimpit penis Sasuke yang memompa isi dalam anus Naruto dengan cengkraman yang sangat kuat, erat, meremas penis Sasuke meremas buah jeruk agar mendapatkan sari bulir jeruknya. "Apa kau dengar sayang?"

"AHHH!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, merasakan penisnya mengejang dengan sangat dahsyat hanya karena mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya _sayang_. Selain penis Naruto yang mengejang, dinding anus Naruto juga turut mengambil peran. Berdenyut kuat dari benjolan-benjolan kecil disekitaran dinding anus yang menyelimuti penis Naruto. Mendapatkan sensasi tak terduga dari anus Naruto, penis Sasuke ikut terkontraksi. Berdetak dengan kuat mengalahkan denyutan kuat dari dinding anus Naruto, tak hanya sampai disitu saja. Kulit penis Sasuke pun memunculkan urat-urat kecil sebesar kabel charger ponsel, menjalar disekitar permukaan kulit batang penis. Suatu sensasi yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke dan Naruto, sama-sama merasakan penis Sasuke juga dinding anus bergesekan satu sama lain. Bahkan detak penis Sasuke dan urat yang menjalar dibatang penis, Naruto rasakan melalui dinding anusnya. Dalam beberapa kali sodokan kuat, Sasuke pun membuncahkan hasratnya bersama dengan Naruto.

'SLURPH!'

"AHHH~"

Naruto mendesah panjang, merasa nikmat prostat miliknya terkena semprotan sperma Sasuke. Lima kali tembakan membanjiri lubangnya, Naruto tak peduli lagi bila spermanya sendiri telah mengotori perut dan dada Sasuke. "Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..." Deru nafas Sasuke dan Naruto terdengar, membaur satu sama lain. Masih berusahan menormalkan pernafasannya pasca meraih klimaks, Naruto menyamankan diri sembari mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher Sasuke. "Aku dengar, sayang~"

Mengecup bibir Sasuke membawa laki-laki itu dalam ciuman panas. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam hati berhasil membuat Sasuke memohon agar menjadi miliknya. Lihatlah sekarang! Sasuke yang begitu angkuh diawal, tak mungkin tergoyahkan pendiriannya dan malah meremehkan Naruto kini bertekuk lutut dihadapannya!

"Kau mengikatku, jangan pernah berpikir mencoba untuk kabur."

Suara Sasuke yang terdengar rendah, terkandung keinginan kuat akan nafsu biologisnya disertai aksi laki-laki raven itu membalikan tubuh Naruto sudah cukup menjadi tanda akan ronde kedua permainan mereka. Mudah bagi Naruto untuk menjerat Sasuke yang tadinya membenci kini jadi menggebu ingin memiliki. Butuh permainan kecil, taktik, memancing emosi lawan, dan sedikit gairah sebagai sentuhan terakhir agar tak bisa terlepas. Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang rumit, butuh perjuangan keras menakhlukannya. Tetapi dilain pihak Sasuke itu terlalu mudah untuk dijerat bila mengetahui betul sikap dan sifat laki-laki itu sesungguhnya.

Bertahun-tahun menunggu, Naruto tiada henti mengukir senyum akan kemenangannya. Terlebih menggembirakan lagi kemenangan tersebut disaksikan oleh seseorang yang berada dibalik lemari geser tepat dibawah lemari tersebut, Naruto menyeringai bengis kearah kaca tersebut dimana sosok bersurai merah muda, berkulit putih dengan mata emerland eksotis kini membelalakan mata memandang dari kaca hitam lemari tersebut. Wanita itu tak dapat bergerak atau sekedar mengalihkan wajah dari pemandangan dua orang laki-laki yang bergulat tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang. Posisi si wanita terikat tali pada tangan dan juga kaki, serta mulut yang tertutupi lakban sedang terbaring dibawah lemari dengan sebuah papan berada diatasnya, tak bisa memalingkan wajah akibat ruang gerak yang sempit. Tak banyak yang dilakukan wanita itu selain menyaksikan aktivitas Naruto dan Sasuke secara terpaksa. Terdapat sebuah penjepit tikus berada tak jauh dari mata si wanita, bila si wanita memejamkan mata. Si wanita akan kehilangan pengheliatannya.

Mengerikan!

.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian rombongan unit pecinta alam harus kembali ke Tokyo. Kegiatan mereka selama seminggu penuh akhirnya selesai sudah, dan murid-murid pun kini sedang membereskan peralatan masing-masing, bersiap pulang ke Tokyo.

Selama berada di kawasan tersebut, hubungan Shikamaru dan Suigetsu kini berangsur-angsur membaik. Tak ada lagi percekcokan diantara keduanya hanya karena kedekatan Suigetsu dengan Karin. Seperti yang Sasuke bilang, Shikamaru tak pantas bersikap egois. Tak ingin Suigetsu menjalin hubungan tetapi dia sendiri terus memendam perasaan tanpa meninggalkan kekasihnya agar bisa memiliki Suigetsu. Shikamaru kini telah berlapang dada, menerima keadaan. Lagipula mengungkapkan perasaan hanya akan merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sekarang berbesar hati, Sasuke dan Naruto kini memulai hubungan baru. Dari yang dulu membenci sekarang memperbaiki tali persahabatan tersebut menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tak dipungkiri mereka berdua sedang menjalani hubungan itu dari taraf awal yaitu saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

Bersiap memasuki bus yang memberangkatkan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berwajah pucat terlihat dimata Naruto. Merasa ditatap oleh seseorang, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto. Alangkah terkejutnya, mata Sakura membelalak lebar menyadari Naruto sedang menatapnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum iblis dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Sasuke, kita duduk berdua~" mengalungkan kedua tangan dilengan Sasuke, laki-laki bermata obsidan itu menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Tak berbicara, hanya matalah yang menjadi penanda. Sebuah ultimatium Naruto berikan pada gadis itu, memberi penyataan mutlak bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh Sasuke bila tidak ingin merasakan neraka.

.

.

.

The End...

Fic request dari sahabatku, Ukky Chan. Minta fic fluff, tapi w jadiin sambilan utk ultah Naru. Biar g ribet gtu #ngek. Tapi kok tema ultahnya g ada yaaa? =w=a

G tau akh! Gelap... #plak

Gomen typo, magrib tadi baru selesai. Trus males ngebeta krna udah janji publish hari ini. Klo nemu typo dimaklumin yaaa *0*/

W masih newbie sih soal'a #digaplok

Otanjubi omdetou buat naru-chan~ yattaaa! Moga makin langgeng ma sasuke ampe kakek nenek, plus cepet nikah. Udahan yak perangnya, terima deh lamaran sasuke #diinjek.

Ukky sobitku~, ini spesial buat kamu~~

Setelah hiatus, w akan kembali lagi dgn cerita SN yg lainnya. See yu bei-bei *0*

Heppi reading

#boff


End file.
